I'm Only Human
by Damn-dean
Summary: A regular girl meets what seems to be regular guy with a regular brother.. But sometimes everything isn't what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, not again.." she mumbled, as she tried turning the key over and over hoping the car would start. She let's out a scream then gives up and leans her head on the steering wheel feeling defeated. Just at that moment she hears a knock at her window, not really playing attention at the time, she wasn't sure if it really happened or not. She sat there for a while, never hearing another knock and continued to turn the key a couple more times, still nothing. That's when she hears another knock. This time she is even more agitated than before. She looks up yelling "What?!". Her eyes lock with a tall attractive man with shaggy brown hair and a sweet semi-smile on his face. She quickly rolls the window down with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, not having the best day.. can't get my car to start.. piece of shit" she grumbles the last part.

He chuckles a little then said "My name is Sam. Sam Winchester.. I don't mean to intrude I just thought maybe I could help in some way. I don't want to bother you but I thought with the way things seemed to be going you could use a little help." He chose his words carefully, seeing she wasn't in the greatest mood.

She sighed feeling defeated, "I just moved here.." she pointed up at the house next to the street she was parked on.

"Haven't even been here a week and this is the second time this has happened to me. The movers haven't even made it here with all of my stuff yet! And I was going to a job interview but it looks like I won't be making it now. Maybe it's for the best I really didn't want.." She realized she was rambling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble.. I get like that sometimes. My name is Breanna, you can call me Bree." She said getting out of her car, feeling red sneak up into her cheeks. Not only feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole thing, but now realized how tall and attractive this man in front of her was. She looked over him, "Seriously.." she said quietly but he heard and smirked at her.

"Yeah, sounds like you're having a tough day." He then smiled sweetly at her. "Hang on a second, I think I can help with at least the car. I'll be right back."

He turned around and pulled his phone out of his pocket dialed a number then put the phone up to his ear. "Dean?" .. "Yeah I know you said not to bo.." .. "No I haven't gotten the food yet" .. "Will you just shut up, this girl that moved in across the street needs some help she's having car trou..". Before he can get the last sentence out she hears a slammed door coming from the house next to hers. Which makes her look towards the man coming out of the house. He's tall, not as tall as the other, but even from where she was on the street she could see how good looking he is. He was pulling his leather jacket over his plaid shirt and under it he wore a dark gray T-shirt. The T-shirt rose a little, she could catch a glimpse of his lower abdomen.

"Seriously.." She said quietly again but apparently Sam heard..again. He laughed and rolled his eyes a little. She cut her eyes to him playfully, but before anything could be said there was the other one, hand out.

"Dean Winchester, at your service." He said with a smirk glued to his face.

"Breanna.. Bree.. I'm Bree" she said, shaking his hand. She wasn't used to speaking with men much less two that looked like these men did.

"Ol' Sammy here called and said you were having some car trouble, and that just so happens to be one of my expertise." He said sounding almost sexual.

Bree rolled her eyes a little, cockiness wasn't cute to her. She released his hand and he looked all to pleased with himself. She turned around to open up the hood for "Dean Winchester".

As she turned around from popping the hood she heard Sam smack Dean. She didn't hear what was said. She quickly smiled to herself but felt red darkening her cheeks and neck. She wasn't sure she was going to make it through this encounter.

"So, Dean you want to look under the hood? Or you just going to stand there?" She attempted to act smug but Dean didn't buy it.

He laughed a little, "Oh I'll look alright." He glanced at her before advancing to the car.

She felt embarrassed all over again by her trying to seem cool. All of her memories of dealing with boys in the past flashed through her mind and she couldn't deal with it, not now at least.

"You know what guys, it's getting late and since I'm not leaving anytime soon." She gestured to the car that was more trouble than it was worth.

"I think I'm just going to call it a night." Without waiting for a reply she opened up her car door grabbing her purse and the keys out of the car.

She shut the door quietly before turned to Sam, "Thank you for trying to help though. Very nice of you." She smiled a little, hoping she didn't seem too much like a bitch.

"My pleasure, you sure we can't take you into town or anything?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Nope! Thank you guys for everything... really. Just close the hood when you're done." She glances at Dean on her way up to her house, him still smirking at her. She was sure he was thinking she was acting like this because of him and well it was partially true but that didn't mean she wanting him thinking that. Too busy trying to keep her cool she started fumbling with her keys when she tried to unlock her door and watched as they fell to the ground.

"Great.." Her eyes darted back to the boys and she sighed before hurriedly snatching the keys from the porch.

"Maybe, we'll be seeing more of you around.. neighbor." Dean hollered at her before she managed to unlock the door and make it safely into her house. Once inside the house she leaned against the door for a moment, feeling mortified. She went up to her window and peeked through the blinds. She saw a smiling Dean shaking his head and obviously chuckling. He shut the hood to her car, said something to Sam, then turned around and went next door. She stepped back from the window and sighed. She took a seat on her couch and hoped maybe the next time she saw either of them it wouldn't be as horrifying for her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Rewrote this chapter 1/7/15**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bree woke up suddenly from a loud nose coming from the front of her house. She sort of pouts with a disapproving look on her face after she grabs her phone seeing it's only 7 AM. She didn't get to sleep until almost 2 so she wasn't very pleased. Letting out a grunt see looks down at her knee slightly rubbing the scar, the whole leg feeling a little sore and let's out a sigh.

Getting up off the cheap couch and stretching all the way up, arching her back. Then bending at the waist let her hands touch the ground stretching out the bad nights sleep. She was really starting to miss her bed and sleeping on this couch was really taking a toll on her body and mood alike.

When she decided to move here she had brought a few things with her in the back of her car like her TV, most of her clothes, bathroom needs, a few things for the kitchen, the necessities. Everything she thought she needed to last her until today, but yesterday the moving company called to say they couldn't make it until later than expected. Luckily when she got into town she went into town and stumbled on a neat couch at an antique shop in town. The owner was sweet little old lady who sold it to her for cheap. She was grateful, but she didn't expect to be sleeping on it this long or she would have maybe splurged a little.

Once she stretched a little she knew it was time for coffee, she made her way into the kitchen and after a couple of minutes the aroma of coffee was filling her nearly empty home. She poured her cup and added the perfect mixture of cream and sugar. She took one warm sip before there was a knock at her door.

"Seriously." Sarcastically escaped her lips.

She grabbed the robe off of the back of the couch, not taking the time to tie it before opening the door. Bree was more than a little shocked to see Dean standing in front of her. The green of his eyes almost taking her breath right away.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Dean said with a suggestive tone while eyeing her up and down. She wasn't wearing too much so it made observing her much easier than before. She was wearing a thin white tank top, not leaving much to the imagination along with a pair of boy shorts showing off her quite impressively muscular legs. Dean noted a big scar on her legs near her knee, looked like she had a pretty serious injury and needed surgery. He didn't look too long, not really wanting to make her self conscious about it.

"Dean leave her alone." Sam threw a face to Dean. "I hope we aren't bothering you." Sam says obviously a little embarrassed seeing you in your pajamas.

"I, uh, wasn't expecting company." She gestures to what she's wearing. She wrapped the robe tighter around her and slightly turned red in the checks. "I will, uhm, be right back!"

She turned around briskly and heads into her 'room', hard to call it a bedroom when there's nothing in there but a huge pile of clothes. Grabbing the first jeans she saw and pulling then up over her bottom half. Then grabbing a black hoodie and sliding it on followed by her zipping it up, hoping to hide her form a least a little. Once she was dressed she head back into the living room, not wanting to leave them too long. She sees a smirking Dean and a sweet smile on Sam's lips. Both still standing at the door, never letting themselves in. She couldn't help but think how odd it was for both of them to have such polar opposite personalities and it be so obvious.

"Oh my god, how rude of me, I would have invited you in, but I sort of assumed you would have just.. Coffee?" Skipping over her need to be a "bitch" as she heard from so many people in the past, she decided to leave the last part unfinished.

Dean lets out a laugh followed by a nod. While Sam politely responded and shut the door on his way in. They both make their way into the kitchen just as she gets done pouring both of the cups for her guests. She turns with their cups to sit it on the island for them and there he is.. She avoided being startled too much and managed not to spill coffee all over herself. She huffed a little and looked up at him. Attempting to avoid his terribly beautiful eyes but it didn't work.

"Here's your coffee." She said plainly trying to make it seem like she's unfazed by how close they just were. Bree makes her around Dean and to Sam, handing him his cup with a sweet smile. Where he quietly thanked her with a smile.

Bree pointed to the counter, "I didn't know how you both like it, but cream and sugar are over there." She sat down quietly onto the stool beside Sam.

"It's alright, I like it black." escaped Dean's lips. Drawing her attention to him just in time to see him pull his bottom lip between his teeth only for a moment before taking a sip.

She shook her head and tried to stop her thoughts from heading down _that_ road.

"Nice place, we moved next door a little over a year ago. You're the first person to actually move in here. A lot of families have looked but that's as far as anything ever got." Sam says making conversation.

"Yeah it's more of a single person's house I guess. Is there a reason you're both here ridiculously early in the morning? Or do you two really need a new friend that badly." Letting out one high pitch, overly sarcastic laugh. Making it obvious she was joking, but she really wasn't in the mood to chit chat all morning.

"Well Sammy over here felt bad about not really helping you yesterday. He woke me up so I could get see what's wrong with your car. You see, I'm a mechanic.. really good with my hands." The smirk never leaving his face. "So I went outside to get things going then genius over here realized you had your keys and we had no way to open your hood." He finished smugly.

"Really you guys don't have to worry about it, I saw an auto shop in town and I'm sure that they have a tow truck and can come get my car." She really didn't need to owe two strangers anything before she was even fully moved into this town.

"Well, sweet cheeks, the only 'auto shop' in town we own.. so why not just let me fix it in my garage." Dean trying to make it seem like he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart.

"And I was thinking since you are new here and seemed to be having such a bad time, it would be our pleasure to fix it, no charge." Sam said. Breanna now realizing that Dean was the brawn but Sam was the brains behind it all.

"Wow guys, that's really nice of you. Both of you, but I don't know. I would hate to take advantage of the situation." She almost sounded as shocked as she was.

"It really isn't a problem at all things have been slow for us anyway." Sam spoke with such a sweet and sincere voice.

"And I start to get a little crazy if I sit around to much, gotta keep the hands busy. Besides we wouldn't mind letting you take advantage of us, huh Sammy?" Bree heard Sam huff as he shook his head. She rolled her eyes a little at how full of himself Dean was. She decided to play a little joke on him.

"Well that's very sweet of you, Dean but I'm sure Sam over here keeps your hands busy enough.. I mean look at him. You two are so cute together." Indicating that she assumed they were a couple.

Both of their eyes getting big and almost at the same time, and they never seemed to look so much alike until that moment. "Whoa.. no no no" A mixture of their voices telling her no. Sam follows, "I think you have the wrong idea."

"Yeah, and what do you mean look at him?! What's the matter with me." Dean said almost more hurt by the fact she made it seem like Sam was the one to lust after over the comment about them being together.

She pretends to be shocked. "Oh I just assumed, two good looking men living together have to be gay. And the auto shop of course being a cover up. And please Dean, we can all see through your over macho exterior. Either way.. I say it would be pretty hot." She put emphasis on the 'T' and darted her eyes back and forth between them.

Once again both looked shocked. "Brothers! We are brothers! Gross." Sam said.

Breanna started laughing hard at this point almost forgetting they were sitting there. When she wiped the tears from laughing out of her eyes she saw them both very confused.

"Kidding.. I was kidding." She says trying to gather herself. She grabbed her purse that's on the counter next to her and pulls the keys out. She glances at Dean before tossing them to him where he caught them with one hand quite impressively. His face was still a mixture of hurt and disgust and it was quite cute.

"You both told me your last name was Winchester.." She cleared it up and both of their faces started to relax. "Either way thank you guys.. it would be great if you could help me out. You two may just be the best neighbors a girl could ask for. I'll make dinner for you two sometime to make up for it." Knowing that just about all she had to offer them was her ability to cook decent.

Dean mumbled something about it not being a problem and Sam thanked her for the coffee again before they sat down their mugs and bid their farewells. She laughed one more time to herself before finishing her coffee and making her way up the stairs to shower and start her day.

A little later in the day she had the job interview at the bar in town, the one she missed yesterday and luckily got the manger to meet with her today. After showering and getting ready she wanted to see if Dean had either fixed her car or maybe either of them could give her a ride, or at least give her the number to the taxi service in town. Wearing some tight dark skinny jeans and a low cut black v-neck shirt along with some black wedge heels. Hair down in soft curls over her back with the usual amount of make up just a little extra shadow and some gloss on her lips. Knowing from the first encounter with the manager that all she really needs to do was look the part to get the job.

As she crossed the yard between the boys house and hers she stopped at the front door preparing to knock until she saw the open two- door garage at the boys house were open. A beautiful older model car caught her eye, so she decided to walk over to it. Not even really thinking about it, she let out an impressed noise before running her hand down the side. Thinking she had only seen cars like this on TV or on display. Never up close. She hears a throat being cleared which makes her jump and gasp a little.

"Oh my god! You scared me." As she turns around she sees Dean in a dirty, tight white shirt. Allowing her to almost see every single muscle under his shirt. With grease smeared on his arms even a little on his face she had to swallow deeply. She's never really been into men who get dirty and act overly manly but something about seeing him like this turned her on to him even more. He grabbed a grease covered towel from his back pocket and used it to wipe his hands. He noticed her eyes trailing over his body and he couldn't help himself.

"You like what you see?" Followed by his smirk.

"I didn't mean to stare." She finished quickly.

"I was talking about baby." He said pointing to his car. "But I'll take that as a yes."

Ignoring his question and the red filling her cheeks, now seeing him eye what she is wearing.

"I just came over here to see if you had gotten anywhere with my car.. But seeing as you are still working on it I guess not. I just need to go into town for a quick job interview. I really need this job or I wouldn't even be asking." She explained. "Is Sam inside? I was wondering if he could give me a ride." Not really wanting to spend anymore time alone with Dean than necessary, she knew about guys like him. And it seemed that she couldn't stop herself from being drawn to him despite her brain telling her not to.

"Well, sweet cheeks.." He started but was interrupted.

"You do know my name is Breanna right? Not sweet cheeks?" She said trying to say in a know-it-all voice but it coming out more flirty than anything.

"I think I'm going to stick with sweet cheeks. Sam isn't allowed to drive baby so it looks like you are stuck with me." He crossed his arms over his chest, making the arms in his muscles flex and Bree suddenly felt how hot it was in the garage.

She swallowed hard again at the thought of being alone with Dean in his beautiful car. It made her inner 16 year old think dirty teenage thoughts but she shook her head. She knew Dean couldn't be interested in her, he was just messing with her and it was obvious.

"Okay Dean, thanks." She grinned at him but knew this day just suddenly took a turn.. For better or for worse.


	3. Chapter 3

She turned to get into the Impala but she felt a pair of strong hands on her hips that made her stop suddenly. She felt him pushing her hair to the left and he places one small kiss to the right side of her neck. She stiffened then almost melted immediately. She turned back to him and looked up at him, noticing he was a lot taller than her. She hadn't been this close to anyone much less a man of his stature in quite some time and she was feeling jitters and nerves and insecurities flow through her.

"Dean..?" She spoke his name quietly unsure of was happening exactly.

He didn't say anything just let his hands resituate on her hips and softly brushed the open skin between her shirt and her jeans. She closed her eyes and shuddered a little a the intimate touch. Next thing she knew she felt a soft pair of lips kissing her and she kissed back not really thinking. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she let him in. She could even feel him smiling against her lips but it doesn't stop her. She's been lonely for over a year now and she let herself go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed into her hard against the Impala. When he did that she felt his hard member rubbing against her. His hands were working all over her body before squeezing her ass a little, playfully. She let out a squeal and pulled herself from the kiss. When she did she saw his smirking face and that she realizes she shouldn't be doing this. She doesn't even know this man for Christ sake. And he obviously is a player, not wanting to be just another notch on his bed post.

"Dean.." She says breathlessly.

"Yes, baby?" He started places small kisses on her neck, almost making her forget all coherent thought all together.

"That job interview.. I really need to make it there on time." She tries to sound firm but her voice is too shaky for that.

Dean stopped kissing right on her collarbone, "You're kidding?" Finally taking a step from her.

"Well.. No. Considering I already missed the interview yesterday and luckily got him to meet with me again today. I kind of need to make it there." She adjusted her stance and tried to seem sure. Hoping he would understand.

Dean looking a little frustrated. Probably from the quite obviously hard-on he still has. He adjusted his jeans then sort of grumbles something to himself. He turned sharply and makes his way through the door letting himself in the house from the garage.

"Where are you going?!" She calls out after him. After no reply she lets out a quiet, "Asshole.." to herself. She goes to exit the garage but is stopped by Sam's voice.

"Breanna?" She turns to see Sam standing in the doorway. She tried to seem cool, calm and collected.

"Oh hey Sam, I just came over to see if I could get a ride into town. Job interview. But apparently Dean has other things to do." She says not really wanting her to know about what just happened between his brother and her.

"Well I can give you a ride, no problem." Smiling at her. He grabs the keys hanging on the wall and makes his way to 'baby'.

"I thought Dean only let himself drive his car?" She wondered aloud.

"Well I guess he should have given you a ride then." Sam walking around to open the door for her.

"Thank you Sam, such a gentleman." She giggles a little and he chuckles at her.

"My pleasure." He shuts the door and makes his way into the driver seat, starts up the car.

The ride was quiet and quick and before she knew it walking out of the bar after the manager telling her the job is hers. Told to come back in a few days after she settles in. Feeling grateful for the job she promises she'll be there for work just as soon as her stuff shows up. Slipping into the passenger seat of the Impala with a smile on her face.

"How did it go?" Sam says seeming interested.

"Great, actually. I got the job! Being a bartender may not be what I imagined myself doing but it could be worse." She said with a nervous laugh. She felt a tinge of pain, whether physical or mental, and slightly rubbed her knee around where the scar is.

"That's wonderful! While you were inside Dean said since I 'stole his baby' I owe him some food. There's a decent diner up the road, care to join me?"

"That would be great Sam. I've been eating turkey sandwiches every meal since I made it here." She said honestly.

Sam started up the car, then sheepishly asks "What happened there? If you don't mind me asking.." gesturing to the knee. "I noticed the scar the other day when you were uh.. Yesterday morning when you opened the door. And it's made me want to know your story even more." He wasn't trying to push her but he seemed genially interested in her.

She smiled at him, "Oh, yeah. Well it's kind of a long story, maybe we can save that to give us something to talk about at the restaurant." Smiling wanting to put off reliving the moment her career ended just for a little bit longer.

"Sounds like a plan."

-IOH-

Walking into the diner, it's quite obvious that Sam has to be at least a foot taller than her. As he tell the hostess a table for two as Bree can almost feel the glare the hostess is shooting her. Probably in disbelief that someone like Sam would be interested in someone as regular as her. Shrugging it off, not sure what else she could do then making it to their booth. They each slide in to their own side and are quickly greeted by the server.

"Names Rita, what can I get you two love birds to drink this evening?" A sweet older woman asks.

"Oh, we're not together." Bree says quickly not wanting to embarrass Sam.

"She's just a little shy." Sam says halfway covering his mouth acting like he was whispering to the woman and winks at Breanna.

She rolled her eyes and giggled again. "Iced Tea, I'll take an Ice Tea to drink and a cheeseburger with fries." Sliding her menu to the side and avoiding his statement.

"Coffee for me, black. And a Cobb salad. Thanks."

"That'll be right out." Rita says quickly and walks away.

"I didn't take you for a salad guy." She says joking

"I didn't take you for a burger girl." He retaliates with a smile.

"Only so much of eating healthy one girl can do in a life time." She explains quietly

Rita comes back with the drinks, "Here you go darlins', food'll be out soon."

"So you going to tell me your story?" Sam asked after a sip of his steaming coffee.

With a deep sigh, "Well I'll just start at the beginning and I'll end with how I got here sound good?"

Sam took another sip of his coffee and shook his head yes. And kept an understanding look on his face. Making it easier to be 100% honest with him.

"Okay, well when I was about 4 my dad left my mom and me for another woman. It tore my mom up pretty bad and made her focus on me even more.. it was like she blamed me for my dad leaving or something. And I guess to take her mind off everything after a couple years she put me into gymnastics. Started off fun and I remember making friends and having a good time. Mom said I needed to focus more, she always thought I had a special talent for it. So, when I was around 10 my mom pulled me out of school and moved me away from everything I had ever known. We moved to Houston where she home schooled me when I wasn't at the gym. It went like that for a while. All I did was school work, eat healthy, watch film to see what I had been doing wrong and train with one of the best teachers that there is to have in gymnastics. She wouldn't even let me hang out with the other girls." She paused to take a sip of her tea.

"That must have been tough.. I can relate our dad was very.. pushy about us following the family business as well." Sam said not interrupting just wanting her to feel better about opening up to him.

She nodded, "Well, things stayed like that until it came around for me to try out for the 2000 Olympics. My mom just knew I would make it. So I felt extra pressure from her. On top this being my entire life and I really didn't know what else I was going to do if I didn't make it." She took a moment to herself then sighed. "A week before my try outs I had hurt my knee but I tried to not pay any mind to it. I took an ice bath and just ignored the pain as long as I could. I mean I could make it into the Olympics ya know? Well in one of the first things I had to do to advance, vault, you know what that is?" she asked making sure he understood.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I stretched myself and got ready to go. I was in the zone, I can still remember it as if it were yesterday.." she stopped seeing the server heading over with their food.

Sitting the food down, "Anything else I can get you?"

"I will need a to-go order. Double cheeseburger, with bacon with fries. And pie, whatever kind of pie you have, please." Sam says quickly wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Alright sweetie, I'll have it out by the time you get ready to go."

As she walks away, "So you were getting ready to do the vault?"

"Yeah, and I took off running and I was just about to plant my feet and go.. that's when I felt a terrible, sharp pain in my leg. I don't remember much after that. I know the ambulance came and took me to the hospital and before I knew what was even happening my mom already had me into surgery." She said then taking a bite of her burger.

"Seeing how I was only 17, all the needed was my mom's signature.." Slightly rubbing her knee.

"Turned out I had come close to tearing my ACL that week earlier and if I would have told anyone, I could have gotten it fixed and probably missed the Olympics but still. Since I had done nothing about what happened that day is I completely tore the ligaments apart and the only way to fix it was to take some from another piece of my leg and attach them to the torn ones."

"Wow, that sounds terrible.."

"Yeah it was, well after all of that and two more years of my mom's denial and me in rehab and physical therapy. I cut my losses, realizing I would never be the same gymnasts I once was. I came to the realization that I was young! Only 19 and yet I had never done anything with my life that I wanted to do. I traveled around a while, lived in London, Berlin, Shanghai, all kinds of places. Ended up getting my heart broken in Paris.. Ironic, huh? That's when I decided I had enough and it was time for me to find me a small town to bring me back down to reality.. And well here I am!" She finished with a laugh.

"Wow, I'm so sorry about everything with your leg and I'm sure it was hard giving up your passion.."

"Yeah.. It's okay. I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I think my life will be better this way." She finished with a slight smile.

-IOH-

Pulling into the garage she felt guilt take over her as she remembered the near steamy moment she shared with Dean only a few hours ago.

"I had a great time today, Bree." Sam said.

All she can think is about how stupid she feels and how sweet and understanding Sam is.

"Thanks for the ride Sam, I had a great time too." She says opening the door to get out. "I'll see you around."She called behind herself. As she heads out of the garage to go home after not only a long day, but a long day in heels.

"Breanna, wait!"

"What the m..." She was caught off because as she turned around Sam grabbed her face and kissed her so sweet, so gentle and caring. Just before she realized what was happened and went to pull away he did first.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Sam said now smirking. He made his way back into the garage to grab Dean's food and she never moved until the garage door was shut completely.

Making it into her house she quietly shut the door behind her and leaned up against it sliding down to the ground.

"Fuck..." escaped her lips as she isn't quite sure what she just got herself involved in.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Oh, Dean!" Escaped her lips as she reached her climax and looks down at possibly the most attractive man she's ever encountered. She knows he is close so she keeps grinding down on him. His eyes slam shut as he grunts and thrusts a few times from beneath her filling her up._

_"Wow.. that was amazing." She barely manages to say as she rolls off of him._

_"Oh, we are just getting started baby." Dean said in a deep seductive voice._

_"Yeah, don't forget you still have me." Sam says sliding his hands over your quivering body making his way on top of her._

That's when a loud knock comes from the door jolting her out of her dreams. Looking down at herself in underwear and a T-shirt, she's a little bit more 'riled up' than normal but at least she's alone on the couch not in some bed with two brothers. She shook her head before hurrying and putting the robe that was on the back of the couch on and wrapping it around herself. Then she stood and fluffing up her hair trying to make herself look as presentable as possible. Making it over to the door and opens it to an older Mexican man.

"Uhm, can I help you?" She asked politely but confused still.

"Are you Breanna White?" He mutters uninterested.

Now noticing his shirt, she realized it was her stuff.

"Yes! That's me, I thought you guys were never going to make it!" She nearly yells since she's so excited.

Ignoring her he turns to the truck in the drive way. "Let's get it going boys!"

Being excited, she makes it to her room to get ready really fast. She throws on a bra, a tight fitting black tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts, knowing her day would be filled with unpacking and moving all of her stuff around. She throws her hair up in a pony tail and applies just a little mascara, incase the boys come by. As she makes it back into the living room, she starts telling the movers where everything goes and before she knows it they are all gone and it's just her and what's looking like more and more of a home to her.

Forgetting the awkward situation with the brothers Breanna makes her some coffee and toast before unpacking and situating her house. Smiling just about the entire time, who knew getting her own stuff back would be this exciting? She hadn't seen most of it in years, since she was moving around so much it had all been in storage. That's why it took so long to get it to her. The moving company had to go through the storage building and they seemed to be more worried about keeping her stuff there than letting her get it back.

-IOH-

Over at the Winchester's house, Sam walked out to the garage as Dean was finishing up on the Breanna's car. Noticing the moving truck backing out of her drive way.

"Oh, look her things finally showed up." Sam said almost overly interested.

"Yeah, so?" Dean said annoyed.

"What's got you in such a pissy mood?" Sam asked followed by what Dean calls his "bitch face".

"Just almost done with this," gesturing to the car. "Trying to hurry it up for sweet cheeks next door." Smiling mainly to himself remembered what happened just yesterday. Hoping that maybe if he finished up soon enough that along with the good news they could pick up where they had left off.

"You know Dean, you should really quit calling her sweet cheeks, she is a nice girl."

"Oh, like you know." Dean huffed.

"I know more than you! She told me about her mother, and her gymnastics career. I'm sure you saw the scar on her leg, near her knee.. She told me what happened. She tore her ACL and had to have surgery. It ended her career. Also, about how she traveled the world the past couple of years! She even told me about getting her heart broken in Paris. All this while we were at dinner last night." Sam saying in a know-it-all manner.

"Yeah well, before you two had your 'dinner' she has her body pressed against me and her tongue in my mouth." Smile never leaving his face. "Done! Nothing a little elbow grease can't fix. Going to take a shower Sammy, before giving her.. the good news." Saying with a sexual under tone.

"You are such a liar, Dean! She would never do that, especially with you." Sam yelled after him.

"Well, how about you come with me to tell her the news and you can ask her yourself." Dean smirking.

In disbelief, remembering the kiss they shared after she opened up to him, Sam yelled back, "You got it, Dean!"

-IOH-

With just about everything unpacked, or the major stuff. She thinks since she's in such a good mood tonight would be a good night to start at the bar. The manager had told her she could wear any top as long as it was plain color with no writing on it. Along with whatever shorts or pants she wanted. He did give her the warning that the clothes did need to be tight so they didn't get 'hung up' on anything. After she got ready, she started on her makeup in her usual manner. A little powder, a small amount of blush to add color to her pale skin, a smokey eye along with black eyeliner on the top. Finished with some mascara and just some chap stick on her lips, she felt good. Putting another low cut shirt on, with a push-up bra making her breasts look phenomenal. The shirt this time it's a deep red that would make her blue eyes stand out. A pair of black shorts that were tight in just the right places and hit her a little higher than mid-thigh. Carrying some black Ked's into the living room to put them on before going over to see if she could take your car to work. As she sat on the couch and started to tie the second shoe she got a knock at the door. Being hopeful it was Dean with her keys, she tied the other shoe and made it to the door. There he was.. eyes almost piercing through her, flashbacks of what happened before between them almost making her fall over. Quickly reminding herself how he acted after their "encounter" she stopped herself from swooning.

"Well, hello good looking." Eyeing her up and down while nodding reassuring.

Thankful she was wearing blush, not understanding the effect he had over her. Shaking her head as she glanced away from him. Now seeing Sam behind her fear took over.

"Hello, Breanna." He added but not in his normal cheerful manner.

Fear filled her, or more like embarrassment.. Dean probably told Sam and he would think she is some sort of girl who does this to people all of the time.

"Come on in, guys! " Trying to avoid a inevitable conversation. "So good to see you guys, look my stuff showed up!" Gesturing around the house.

Not even remotely giving them enough time to say anything. "Hope that my car is all done, I was actually heading out. Was hoping tonight would be my first night at work! Are you all finished working on it?" Never making eye contact with either of them while gathering her purse making it seem urgent that she leaves soon.

"Car is up and running. Shouldn't be giving you any problems, sweet cheeks." Finished with a wink as their eyes meet for the first time since she opened the door.

He was being his usual self, making her feel good about herself, being flirty, in hopes it would become something more later. She didn't seem like a hit it then quit it to him for some reason, which made him more curious about her. But that didn't mean he was going to stop making sexual advances, that kiss had got him a kind of excited his hand wouldn't just be able to fix. Maybe it was because he wasn't use to girls making fun of him how she had. Or maybe it's because no other girl has stopped him after things got as far as they did. Either way, he wanted more, especially after hearing what little Sam said about her.

"Wow, thank you so much for working so fast on it! Means a lot. I promise I'll make it up to you." Smiling at him half of her just being nice and hoping he wouldn't take that sexual the other half of her actually meaning it sexually.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." He drawled out while beaming from ear to ear.

"You two still remember I'm here right!?" Sam said in a loud and annoyed voice, breaking the stare that they were holding. Her looking to the floor and Dean shooting a look at Sam.

"I can't believe you really did it! Dean told me and I just knew he was lying. I thought there was no way you would make out with my brother then let me take to dinner and kiss you!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean's eyes getting bigger and darting to her. Not knowing who to look at or really what to say she just moves her eyes back and forth between the boys.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You kissed her? You kissed him?" Sounding more grossed out about her kissing Sam than the idea of him kissing her.

"It wasn't really like that, Sam." She said looking at him. "And honestly I didn't really kiss you.. You kissed me. And you're so nice, and I didn't want you thinking badly of me so I just didn't do anything about it!" She hoped she was at least half way defending herself decently.

"What do you mean it wasn't really like that? Did you not just get done making out with Dean in the garage? He wouldn't even give you a ride into town afterwards. And I recall you kissing back."

"I told you Sam.. You're just so sweet. I didn't want to hurt your feelings.." Trying to choose her words carefully.

"See Sammy she didn't want to hurt your feelings!" Dean lets out with a laugh. Both Sam and Bree's eyes darting to him.

"You're really picking him.. Over me." Sam says kind of hurt.

"I'm not picking anyone over anyone! I'm just defending myself. I haven't kissed anyone in just about a year. I never kiss two people in one day! Especially brothers. I didn't mean for anything to happen between Dean and I or between us Sam." She was started to feel backed into a corner. "But seriously guys.. I can't do this now. I need to go to work.." She ushered them out and locked the door to her house once they were all outside. She held her hand out to Dean and he slowly placed the keys in her hand then she was off.

"Thanks again guys. We will talk later!" Getting in the car and start backing up before they even have time to get off the porch.

She sees Dean smiling as she pulls into the road. Which makes her feel relieved. For some reason she cares more about Dean being okay with Sam kissing her than she cares about Sam being okay with whatever happened between Dean and her. Sam was a nice guy, he would forgive her, but she did learn from their dinner and especially from that kiss she didn't see him as anything more than a friend. Sure they were both 22 but there is something about him more brotherly than anything. She'll just have to explain everything to him and hope he understands. The rest of the way to her new job her mind raced with thoughts of Dean, she was still certain that he only viewed her as a one night thing. No matter how hard he tried.. No matter how bad she wanted it she knew she would have to refuse sex with him. At least until she knew for a fact she was more than a quick lay.

-IOH-

"I'm glad you decided to come in tonight, Bree. We ended up being short handed tonight and you are picking it up fast." Said the girl training you behind the bar, named Scarlet. She was definitely good looking.. blonde, big breasts, taller than Bree by at least 5 inches, and she was a good bartender.

"Oh yeah I'm glad too!" She says happy she's making an impression.

"I'll take a beer, sweet cheeks," both the girls behind the bar hear.

Bree froze knowing exactly who it was. Dean, even in the darkness of the bar she could still see his green-hazel eyes and his smile making her weak in the knees.

Scarlet must not have noticed that Dean was looking at Bree because under her breath, "There are some perks to this job." Making it over to Dean. She knew Scarlet didn't mean to assume that he wasn't talking to her but she was accustomed to it. Most guys like Dean were into girls like Scarlet not into short nerdy girls like her.

"What can I get for you, baby?" Scarlet says expertly pushing her breasts together as the leans on the bar.

Bree knew if he had the chance to be with a hot blonde throwing herself at him he would take it. Feeling the all to familiar feeling of not being anything special. She goes to walk away.

"No, thanks sweetie. I was talking to my sweet cheeks back there." Dean saying smirking, eyes never leaving Bree the entire time.

Scarlet obviously dumbfounded walks over to Bree.

"You're telling me you are with that hot piece of ass over there?!" She says trying to whisper but fails.

Shyly, "Well we aren't together.." Still unsure what to say about him calling her HIS. As the words left his lips she felt a chill down her spine. Wanting to jump him right there but luckily the bar being between them stopped that idea quickly.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a beer around here?" Dean says making it known he's still there hearing the conversation. Still looking at her.

Bree goes to the cooler to grab a beer for him. Making quick work of the top as she heads over to him. Slides the bottle opener back into her back right pocket then hands him his beer. Their hands brushing together and she swore she felt a metaphorical electricity through the small touch. She pulled her hand away quickly after avoided his gaze and heading to the other side of the bar where Scarlet was.

"Wow, I still can't get over that guy. He's probably one of the fucking sexiest guys I've ever seen." She says this out loud but mostly to herself.

Bree laughs, "You're telling me! You should try making out with him then having to stop right in the middle of it." Kind of now bragging about herself. Hey, that's a way to make friends right?

"Get.. The.. Fuck.. Outta here! You have some crazy restraint girl. You only have an hour left for your shift.. So get back over there or I will! Pour you two a shot, on the house." She says jokingly and with a wink pushes her over to Dean. This entire time Dean's eyes haven't left her. If it would have been anyone else she would have been creeped out. But the fact he still wanted her after seeing someone like Scarlet made her feel more confident.

"You know it isn't nice to stare, Dean." She says pouring two shots of whiskey and sliding one to him. Picking hers up waiting in him.

An almost surprised look pops on to his face but quickly disappears. Be licks his lips and picks up his shot glass.

"Here's to your smokin' hot body." Dean says clinking his shot glass to hers.

"I'll drink to that. Salud." Taking the whole shot, feeling the burning liquid down her throat. She had a couple other guys buy her shots since her shift so she was already feeling a buzz. As her head came down she slammed the shot glass down upside down, now her turn to smirk at him.

"I've got an hour left. Should be home around 12:30. I'll meet you at my place. Beers on me tonight." Turning around to help other bar guests. Making it seem like she was in charge. Knowing he probably wasn't very use to the idea of being bossed around. Being told what to do left Dean feeling a bulge in his pants. Not believing that this shy little gymnasts just took a shot of whiskey with him followed by her ordering him to come over. With that he chugged the rest of the beer, grabbed a pen from the bar along with a beverage napkin and quickly jotted something on it then stuck it in the top of his empty beer bottle. Got up from his stool and made his way outside, smiling the whole way.

Noticing he left, watching his ass the whole way out. Smiling Bree goes to grab the shot glasses they had left in front of him and the beer bottle. When she saw the napkin she grabbed it unfolding it and saw,

_I'm already so hard for you._

_xxx_

_Dean_

Feeling embarrassed and turned on all at once she shoved the napkin in her pocket. Trying to make this next hour go by quickly. She wasn't sure what would happen when she got home but she knew it would be a good night for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling up to her house, Breanna started getting nervous. As she put the car in park in the drive way she saw Dean sitting on the stairs to her porch. The liquid courage she had an hour earlier started to wear off as she turned the car off and got out, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"How prompt of you Dean Winchester! You're even early." Not wanting him to know that she was nervous.

"Yeah, I like to be on time when it comes to something as.. Important as you." Said trying to talk her up as much as possible. Knowing if he does there is no way she can say no to him.

Walking past him to unlock the door and walking through she peeks around her left shoulder seeing him staring at her ass. She shook her head to herself. "Let me go get cleaned up, make yourself comfortable. Get a couple drinks while you're at it too."

"Anything you say..." He said in almost a whisper, eyes never leaving her backside. He didn't know what it was about her. He had seen girls with great bodies, maybe it was the fact she didn't know how good she looked. Most good looking girls knew it and acted like snobs. No matter what, he couldn't stop imagining how great she would look bent over in front of him.

Walking over to her fridge he grabbed a couple beers out looking over her place now that it was completely furnished. It looked so.. homely. Sitting down as he took a sip of his beer and sat hers down he started looking through one of her photo albums she had on the coffee table.

Upstairs she had taken off her beer covered clothes and shoes. Stood in front of her full length mirror in her room and kept telling herself, "You can do this, you can do this." Over and over. It wasn't everyday that she got to maybe have sex with a hot mechanic. She was pretty sure this was a porn she had saw before. With a small chuckle to herself she headed to the bathroom to "freshen up". Fixed up her make up a little bit, took her hair out of the pony tail it was in, made sure it looked decent. Then she changed into a matching bra and panty set, it was lacy and a dark blue that looked great against her pale skin. Making sure her legs among other things were smooth and hair free just in case. She put on a black spaghetti strap shirt. It showed enough of her cleavage to get him interested with out her seeming slutty she thought. Then a pair of plaid sleeping shorts that fit her tight over the ass, knowing he seemed to like looking at it he would appreciate it.

Coming down the stairs she sees him flipping through one of the photo albums she had left on the table. Waiting until she got right by the couch before she made herself known. "Hope you don't mind me putting on my pajamas." His eyes working his way up her body stopped at her breasts.

"Oh, I actually prefer it. Although, I did like what you were wearing to sleep in the other day." Winking to her as she sat down grabbing her beer and taking a big swig of it.

Remembering that he saw her not only in a white tank top with no bra but also in just boy shorts she felt a little embarrassed. Despite her trying to seem sure of herself, she wasn't at all.. Almost ever.

Dean could tell she was uncomfortable by the way she quickly looked away. "You have nothing and I mean nothing to worry about." Dean said sort of dragging out the second nothing. Indicating that he liked what he saw.

"Ha, well.. I think I want something stronger than beer. What do you think?" A combination of fear and anxiety taking over her. She stands up, taking another big sip of her beer trying to finish it off before heading into the kitchen.

"I really like.. those shorts." Her eyes cutting back to Dean, "I thought you might.." She followed with a laugh not giving him time to say anything, "Makers okay?"

"Anything you want sounds great to me." Never looking away from her body. Dean still wasn't really sure what it was about her. Maybe because she was a challenge that he was more than willing to accept.

She comes back over to him and hands him his drink. He takes a quick swig and sits in on the coffee table with a hungry look in his eye. Seeing this she takes a big drink, almost choking her up she lets out a small cough afterwards. He grins at her and moves closer. She gulps down the rest of the bourbon in her cup.

"Refill?" She goes to get up and he grabs her arm. This small touch sending chills throughout her body.

"How about you just relax a little, baby." He grabs the empty glass from her and sits it on the table in front of her.

He moves his hand up to her face, brushing her cheek. He slowly turns her a starts rubbing her shoulders, letting some of her tension out. It feeling so good to her, he was really good with his hands. After a minute the liquor must have started working, because in that moment all of her fears left her. She turned to face him and smiled a little.

"Fuck it.." And she moved in to kiss him, almost taking him off guard.

He was already so hot for her after the make out session yesterday.. then seeing her earlier at the bar taking shots and ordering him around. Now seeing her in barely anything, he almost couldn't take it anymore. Excited for the kiss Dean deepened it and moved his tongue into her mouth. They kissed furiously for a while before she mustered up the courage to straddle him. Feeling his denim clad erection hitting her warmth she let out a small moan.

Breaking the kiss she moved to his neck and started kissing then made her way up to his ear whispering, "I'm glad to see you're still hard for me."

She couldn't believe she had said it and he literally almost came as the words as her breath not only tickled his ear which was his soft spot but he didn't think she was capable of saying dirty stuff. With that he groaned loudly and flipped her onto her back on the couch so swiftly she almost didn't even noticed what happened. He sat up ripping his shirt off over his head showing off all of his toned and tanned body.

"You're fucking kidding me.." Escaped her lips. Not even meaning to speak out loud her eyes go up to his seeing what his reaction will be. He smiled down at her as her hands make their way over his chest down his abs, never missing a muscle. Loving the praise he was getting and wanting to share some with her he makes his way to her neck. Kissing all over and stopping right above her breasts now it was her turn to let out a moan. Smiling against her skin he starting working his way down her breasts. Throwing her head back in ecstasy knowing this is just the beginning, but she can't help how she's feeling. He moves down her body so his mouth is on the skin being shown at bottom of her shirt near the top of her shorts she gasps, not remembering the last time a man's mouth had touched her at such an intimate place. His hands on her hips he starts working the shirt up. Kissing the new skin being shown until he makes it to her bra. She felt a little bit of nerves hitting her again but she tried to push them away as he slowly pulled the shirt off of her completely.

He looks down at her in nothing but her bra as his hand slowly traced up her soft stomach then worked it's way from the front of her to her back. She arched involuntarily as his hand worked up her spine. When he got to the strap of her bra he undid it skillfully. She shuddered and wrapped her fingers in the hair on the back of his head to pull his mouth to hers and kisses him passionately. It's almost as if when she kisses him she forgets how wrong all of this is. He breaks away from the kiss after a couple of minutes to finish taking off her bra and looks over her body approvingly.

"You know you're sexy as fuck right?" Dean asks rhetorically. He noticed a small amount of pink fill her cheeks and he smiles to himself before going back to praise her body.

He grabs each of her breasts in his hands and gently starts to work them with the palm of his hands. He leans in the valley between them and starts laying light kisses. She can't believe how easy he is being with her, how sensual. She thought he was a rip your clothes off, fuck your brains out and leave kind of guy. This was refreshing and unexpected to her. He moved to the right, placing kisses the entire way until he made it to her nipple. He takes it into his mouth and starts slowly moving his tongue around the sensitive flesh. Making her moan as ripples of pleasure flow through her body. As her nipple hardened he took it between his teeth slightly nibbling on it. She glances down with a look of pure pleasure on her face. Her eyes meeting with those all too familiar green eyes. He pulled up a little pulling her nipple with his teeth a little rougher but she loved it. With a moan she thrust her hips up, needing him to touch her. He never breaks eye contact and starts working his was town her. She can't manage to watch him kiss down her, she's already wet enough. If she gets teased anymore before he touches her where she needs him to she's going to burst. Dean makes it past her navel, laying small kisses just above her shorts. She involuntarily thrusts up, her body telling him to hurry up.

Dean chuckles, "Is this what you're wanting baby?"

One of his hands lightly touching her hot sex through the underwear and the shorts. Making her moan out, "Yes!"

He smiles at her, eyes never leaving her face. Enjoying every second of torturing her as he slowly pulls the shorts down he kicks them off to the side not caring where they land. She grabs the back of his head again, tangling her fingers in the short spiky locks. Finally making eye contact again.

"Dean, please.. I need you." Hoping it would hurry him off.

"Anything you say baby." He quickly works her panties off her and glides he hands over the slit making her shudder.

That's when a loud knock on the door stops everything. She would have thought she was waking up from another inappropriate dream if the knock wouldn't have been followed by "Dean?! Are you there?! Dean!"

"Oh my god. It's Sam, Dean. What is he doing here?!" She whispers to him. Knowing there is no way Sam could hear them but she's starting to panic and thinks that whispering will help.

"I don't have a clue but I'm going to fucking kill him." Dean gets up angrily not even putting a shirt on.

Breanna grabs a blanket off the back of the couch and throws it over her. Sinking into the couch hoping Sam won't be able to see over the back of it and notice the position she's in.

Yanking the door open, "What, Sammy?! I'm kind of busy here." Breanna almost laughs at how raspy and sexually aggravated he just sounds. There is no telling how he looks.

"Wow.. Just wow Dean." Sam says in disbelief.

Pulling himself together, "Uh, "someone" just called about a uh..job.. and I went to your room and you weren't there. I called and called you but you never answered. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.." Sam looking over the couch finally catching Bree making a small peek over the couch.

"Yeah, doing fine. I'll catch up with you tomorrow." Dean tries shutting the door but Sam puts his hand in the way.

"Well hello Breanna." Sam says with a smirk on his face.

"Uh.. Hi Sam.." She says sheepishly, now starting to blush.

"Dude seriously.. this is a bad time." Dean says, really over his brother being a cock block right now.

"Okay, well I'm sorry to break this up." Sam says not looking too sorry, "But Dean.. We need to leave first thing."

"Okay I'll be back in an hour." Dean quickly slams the door not giving Sam time to stop it this time. Then he locks the dead bolt.

Walking back to Breanna, "So where were we, sweet cheeks?"

"You guys have a.. job that someone called you about this late?.. I thought you were a mechanic?" Bree sitting up, keeping the blanket over her.

"I am a mechanic, Sammy just means our friend needs some help with something. No big deal." Dean sat on the couch and starting leaning in to kiss her.

"It sounded kind of urgent to me. Why would Sam come over at.." quickly looking at her phone seeing it was almost 2 AM, "2 in the morning if it wasn't urgent?"

"Listen, babe.. I wouldn't say it wasn't a big deal if it was one. I promise, now let's pick up where we left off.. Last I remember you said something about needing me?" Looking deep into her eyes, smiling in an almost sweet manner while leaning in to give her a small kiss on her lips.

"Well.." he gives her small kiss stopping her, "if you," peck, "think it can," peck, "wait.. okay." Finishing her sentence she gives him a little bit deeper of a kiss. She then stands up leaving the blanket on the couch, him with his mouth open staring at her fully naked body.

"Let's go to the bedroom then, leave your pants." She says then leans down with one last peck and makes it up the stairs. Turning around she sees Dean fumbling over his jeans trying to hurry up and get them off. She smiles to herself and makes it to the door of her room before turning back to the stairs.

"You better hurry up Dean or I'm going to start without you!" She giggles then hears hurried footsteps going up the stairs, "You're killing me woman!" Knowing that's exactly what she was hoping for.

Dean makes it into the room in just his boxers and a smile on his face. He sees her laying on a what seems to be huge bed because of how small she is. The bed has a lot of pillows all different shapes and sizes with a big black and white striped comforter. Her laying on the top of it, allowing him to see all over her. He climbs on the bed on top of her holding himself up with his right forearm he uses his left hand to brush her cheek.

"You're beautiful.." Taken back by his words she just stares into his eyes. His eyes never leaving hers for an entire minute. In that moment Breanna realized she had never felt so comfortable with anyone ever. She barely knew this man but he felt like.. home to her. Dean didn't even mean to say it.. He doesn't like chick flick moments but he just already was so drawn to her he just wanted her to know how beautiful she was to him.

"Now let me finish what I started." He said sexually. He starts kissing her neck while his hands traced all over her body. Over her chest, then her breasts, pinching her nipples. Working his kisses down her again, almost mimicking what he to her earlier, except now her clothes were off. Sliding between her legs gets right back to where he was before Sam interrupted.

"This is what you wanted, right baby?" He said teasingly allowing his breath to hit her where she really wanting his tongue.

"Mhmmm." She says as she moan.

"Oh, no. That won't work.. I want you to say yes..that this is what you want." His hand tracing around her, making her spread her legs a little wider. Bree bites her lip, new to this whole dirty talk. Seeing she wasn't budging he gave her one deep lick right across her clit.

"Oh my! Yes, Dean! That's what I want!"

Smiling at his victory he dives right in. Flicking his tongue, then moving it around in circles, then just licking it up and down. Her hips starting to buck into him, turning him on more. Knowing he needed to make her come so he could be inside her. He slowly takes one finger and puts in inside of her tight hole. She lets out a loud moan.

"Fuck!" She calls out feeling herself getting closer.

He works his finger in her a little bit. Removing his mouth from her and looking up at her. "Damn, baby.. You're so wet for me." Dean says almost bragging.

She grabs his head and shoves his face back to her while saying, "Shut the fuck up, Dean. I'm close!"

"Yes ma'am!" Escapes his lips with excitement before going back to working on her clit. He added another finger, his tongue never slowing down. Then his fingers hit that spot in her.

"Oh my god.. oh my god!" Knowing she's getting close he moves his other hand to his hard dick slowing moving his hand on it getting ready to enter her as soon as she's ready for him.

"God, baby.. You're so tight." Trying to stretch her out a little for the inevitable sex they will be having later. After only a few seconds she was reaching her climax.

"Oh my.. Dean! That's it! Don't stop!" Reaching beside her, hands balling up the comforter underneath her as she rode out her orgasm on his face. Him never stopping until she shivered and pulled him up. A huge smile on her face.

"Wow, you're really good at that." She let out breathlessly.

"You taste good." Licking his fingers clean before he gets on top of her, arm on each side of her head then her kissing her hard. The taste of her own juices now in her mouth and he smiles into the kiss a little. Bree decides it's her turn to take charge and pushes him on his back, straddling him. She slowly grinded herself to down a little, allowing his erection to rub her clit a little. A moan coming from both of them simultaneously.

"You're turn." Smiling mischievously.

Dean puts his arms behind his head loving every second of this. She starts kissing on his neck, nibbling on his ears for a second making him shudder. She made a note of how much he seemed to enjoy that spot being shown extra attention. Making him let out a moan which made her work her way down his chest. Hands running over his body, loving the feel of his smooth muscular chest under her fingers and mouth. One of her hands worked down to the elastic of the boxers he was still wearing.

"I think these need to come off.." She said working the other hand down slowly pulling them off. Once they were completely off she took a second to glance at what she was working with. She almost gasps at how well.. impressive he was. Noticing her eyes got a little bigger as she saw him Dean smiled, loving her reaction. Wanting to tease him a little like he had done to her she lightly runs one of her fingers of the top of his thick, hard cock. He let out a light moan making her look up at him and smile.

"What do you want me to do, Dean?" She says locking her eyes with him as the places her entire hand around his erection. Slowly starting to work her hand up and down, being sure not to cause too much friction. She wanted him to suffer a little bit.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean let out at the sudden contact he had been longing for.

"Does it feel good?" She asks slowly tightening her grip.

"Fuck, yes baby." He let out after a moan.

She started moving a little quicker but before he could moan again she stopped and let go immediately. Dean pulled his arms to his side quickly pushing himself on his elbows so he could look at her.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing.." Licking the head just a little, teasing him more.

"Come on baby.. you're killing me."

"Oh, is this what you want?" Licking up his shaft before placing her entire mouth over his now rock hard member.

"Fuck yes! That's what I want." He grunts. She pulls her mouth off then stops to look at him.

"Tell me how bad you want me." She never breaks eye contact but places her mouth over his member again working as far as she can. Tongue flirting with his slit, knowing this is what he wants.

"I want you.. more than anything, baby." His eyes looking at her with nothing but lust. He gives her what she wants so she wants so she continues working up and down.

Bobbing her head, tongue working the entire time, lips almost making it to the base of him. Moans and expletives steadily leaving his mouth until he just can't handle it anymore.

"I need to fuck you." He says while he pulls his member out of her warm mouth.

"Feeling is mutual." She says rolling on to her back waiting for him to get on top. He gladly climbs onto her, positioning himself at her entrance.

"You ready?" He says, knowing he could barely fit two fingers in her that his thickness may be too much for her. She hesitates then shakes her head yes before allowing him to enter her. He starts off gently putting the head in, with that she lets out a moan. He slowly enters more and more of himself into her. Her eyes squeezed shut trying to adjust to his size. His eyes watching her making sure he wasn't hurting her. Once he was all the way in he sat there for a second letting it settle.

"God.. You are so.. soo tight." He lets out quietly, almost to himself.

She smiles, knowing he's only the second person that she's gone all the way with, and the last guy wasn't anywhere near as endowed as Dean.

As he watches her face relax then she squeezed a little letting him know she's ready for more. So he starts working his way in and out of her slowly at first. Both of them moaning as they get use to one another. Breanna starts working her hips with his, fully adjusted now. He took this as he could start doing a little more. He moves his head down to her left breast kissing it at first, quickening his pace. Her breathing getting a little more jagged, already getting close to her climax. He starts sucking on her nipple while he works the other one between his fingers. Slamming himself into her over and over he's getting close as well. He moves the hand from her nipple down her body. His thumb now working her clit over and that's all it took.

"Oh my god, Dean! I'm.. I'm...!"

Before she can get the word out her orgasm takes over, moaning, squealing, louder than she even knew she was capable of. It sends Dean over the edge, the amount of pleasure he was giving her was making her tightness clamp down even more on his member.

"Fuck, I'm coming!" Dean says as he thrusts a few more times then it's all over.

He crumbles onto her, not moving for a while. Both of their breathing heavy. Dean finally pulls out and moves the left of her on the bed. After they recovered a little, she looks over at him out of the corner of her eye to see his smirking.

"Well that was fun.." He says now turning onto his side to look at her.

"Fun isn't even the word for what just happened." She says not meaning to feed his ego, she was just being honest.

He kissed her on her neck, moving up her jaw to her mouth. They kissed for a little while longer until Dean remembered Sam saying they needed to go. He broke away from the kiss and looked at her. Both of them smiling, "I'm sorry I can't stay the night.. And I hate to do this but I think I need to go."

"Oh.. oh yeah, I forgot Sam came by." She says kind of heart broken. Not really wanting him to leave not even 10 minutes after they get done having sex.

"Baby, don't be like that. I'll be back before you know it. I shouldn't be gone more than a few days, I'll be back before you know it. I promise that as soon as I get back you'll be the first person I see." Dean promises.

Her face lightens up, "Okay.."

He gives her one last kiss before getting up and grabbing his boxers. He pulls them on and makes his way down the stairs. Sighing she gets up and throws a robe on before going down stairs. She makes it down there just before his shirt is all the way on.

"Well have fun doing whatever it is that you're doing, Dean." She walks up to him and puts her arms over his shoulders as he wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her on the forehead before letting her go.

"I'll see you soon." Dean says as he slips out the front door.

And just like that he was gone. She worked her way back up the stairs and can't help but smile to herself as the memories of what just happened flow through her mind. She gets comfy under the comforter and within minutes she's out, in a dreamless sleep. Dead tired from the events that just took place.


	6. Chapter 6

Breanna wakes up to a bedroom already filled with sunlight. Feeling completely rested despite the night she had before. She grabs her phone and looks at it seeing that it was 1:15 in the afternoon. Bree was shocked that she slept so late, she never was one to sleep late into the day. The past few weeks had been so hectic, not to mention the 8 months she spent at her moms she was up by dawn, "If the sun's awake so are we!", as her mother always said. Standing from the bed she let out a big stretch trying to get some of the soreness out from the night before. She thought about what happened between Dean and not only what happened but went through all of the details again. She couldn't help but smile. She wasn't one to do things like that, especially with a guy like Dean that she just met, but she was more than happy she went through with it.

After taking a nice hot shower getting the smell of sex off of her she pulled on proper undergarments for lounging around the house and her favorite Dallas Cowboys sweatshirt along with some comfortable shorts. Her body still ached a little from the intense sex from the night before. She felt a bit of soreness between her legs from either Dean's size or because of how he pounded away at her. Bree had to shudder at the thought. With nothing planned for the day, she makes her coffee excited that she's off today. Giving her time to recuperate. She slides into her big comfy chair that she missed so much, turning on the TV finding a movie to watch. As she sits on the chair getting comfy, pulling the blanket that was thrown to the ground from last night over off the ground and drapes it over. About half way through the movie she picks up her phone to see no texts or phone calls at all. Then she realizes she doesn't even have Dean's phone number or he doesn't have hers. Of course she wouldn't call him it would make her seem desperate, but just the fact of her at least knowing his number would make her feel better. Between watching movies, eating small meals here and there Bree managed to do nothing all day and she couldn't have imagined a better day for her self.

-IOH-

The next morning she wakes up to her cell phone ringing. Angrily she grabs it and answers with a "Hello?" trying not to sound like she was still asleep.

"Good morning, Darling. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No mother, I just wasn't expecting your call." She pulls the phone away to grunt a little before she sits up trying to wipe away some of the grogginess. Bree looks at the clock on her night stand seeing it's only 7 AM, not making the situation better. She stood and went down the stairs in hopes of making some coffee.

"Well, I have just been missing you is all. Wondering how you're new place is, you never called me like you said you would and you've been there almost a week." She paused only for a moment, "Also, Derek came to see me last night.. He's back from Paris you know.. looking for you. I told him I would call for him." Her mother's voice somewhere between aggravated and disappointed.

"Mom. I thought I told you I didn't want to hear anymore about him.. it's done." Bree tried to say it as nicely as possibly but just from her mother mentioning him she felt sick to her stomach. She abandoned the coffee and plopped down on her couch.

"Listen here missy, I'm still you're mother and you will not give me attitude. Also, Derek has apologized! To me multiple times.." Her mother's voice got quieter allowing her to hear a man's voice in the background.

"Is he still there?!" She practically yelped.

"Why yes he is here! He is family. Not to mention he came all the way down to Texas for you Breanna. I couldn't just kick him into the streets! He had no where to go. He just wants to opportunity to apologize face to face."

"Well mom.. As fun as this was.. I'm really busy now. Thanks for calling." Breanna said then quickly hung up.

-IOH-

_"I just don't see what the BIG problem is Breanna! He didn't leave you.. He still loves you.. He wants to make everything better!" Bree's mother's voice going up an octave._

_"You don't see what the big problem is mom?! Are you serious? He cheated on me! I caught him in our bed..with another woman! How can't you understand that? Dad did the same thing to you. I mean, I don't know how you can be so.. so heartless to your only daughter!" The tears were already in her eyes, she was fighting them from flowing freely._

_"It was almost 8 months ago Breanna.. He has called here every day saying he was sorry. He never saw that girl again! He has been faithful to you the entire time you've been gone. He is a good man Breanna. Derek would take care of you. He is financially stable, he even told me his Aunt is probably about to pass away and he would be able to come home..Come back here for you. And you and I both know the kind of money he is going to be getting from her." Breanna's mother said trying to make light of the situation._

_"You do know there is more to life than money mom? I really can't do this anymore!" She looked at her mother and only saw a look of disappointment on it. "I think it's time for me to find my own place. Far away from here. I'll let you know where I end up so you can send my stuff." She grabbed her purse leaving her mom in the kitchen, getting in her as her mother put it 'pathetic excuse of a car'. And drove off wanting to go somewhere she knew her mother wouldn't want to come see her. She drove and drove then before she knew it she had made it to Lawrence, Kansas._

-IOH-

Breanna shook her head at the memory she has last of seeing her mom. She let a few tears fall not only at the memory.. but also at the fact Derek was there. Trying to work his way back into her life. She laid face down onto the couch allowing tears to flow freely.

She's startled awake by the sound of knocking on her door. She didn't even remember falling back to sleep. Rubbing her eyes, trying to make them a little less puffy. She yawns as she opens to door seeing a familiar pair of green eyes. And she feels herself quickly brightening up.

"Dean! What are you doing back so soon, it's only been a little over a day!" She didn't even try to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Easy job. Plus I had something I wanted to get back to." He said stepping in the house wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss. She kisses back for a while then remembers that she just woke up from crying. There is no telling how she looks..not to mention morning breath.

"I really wasn't expecting you back today. I was asleep on the couch.." She lets out a low laugh. "I need to shower. I've been being lazy every since you left."

He pulled back, looking her up and down. "You look great to me, except I didn't take you for a football fan.." He said gesturing to the Cowboys sweatshirt she's still wearing.

She smiles bright and pulls back from him, "There's a lot you don't know about me Dean Winchester.." With no notice Bree turns around and briskly makes it up the stairs him still standing at the door.

"Where are you going?" He yells up at her with a laugh.

"I'm going to take a shower.. You coming?" She laughs out loud and steps into her room. Quickly taking her clothes off, hoping to swish some mouth wash around before he makes it into the bathroom. She gets the water going, puts two towels on the counter, and quickly grabs the mouth wash takes a big swig of it. Then spitting it into the sink quickly before stepping in the shower. Just as she gets under the hot water she hears Dean in her bedroom.

"Here I come baby!" He yells after her.

She just laughs a little at his eagerness and starts washing her hair, facing the water letting it run over her front. She feels cold air hit her back side which is almost immediately replaced by the feeling of his body on hers. She smiles and turns around to wash the shampoo out of her hair.

"Took you long enough." Bree says jokingly.

"Hey, I was fully clothed! It took a while to get everything off." He smiled at her now squeezing her ass while his arms are wrapped around her.

"Dean!" She squealed. "No funny business! I have to wash and condition my hair then.. we'll go from there."

Bree leans her head back, closing her eyes while rinsing the suds from her hair. While her hands are in her hair making sure it's all out. She feels hands on her breasts. She smiles and opens her eyes and sees a smirking Dean.

"Dean.. I think that counts as funny business. You don't want to mess with me.." She grabs his hands from her breasts and puts them on her hips and leans up to kiss him. The kiss starting off innocent ended up doing deeper until she was pressed with her back against the opposite wall one of her legs draped over his waist.

She pulls away, slightly out of breath. "I only have one more thing to do then I'll be done."

Much to his dismay, she takes her leg from his waist and switches places with him. Grabbing the conditioner she has to bend a little, she feels a swift smack to her backside and she yelps.

"Dean Winchester.. you don't know who you are messing with." She threatened, making her way to him.

"Oh, I might have an idea.. sweet cheeks." He says cockily.

She huffs and wraps her arms around his neck. He honestly looked a little scared until she leaned up placing her lips onto his. He groans and deepens the kiss. She removes one hand from around his neck and tenderly runs her fingers down his chest, grazing his nipple making his breath hitch a little. She smiles into the kiss as her hands glide down his stomach before firmly grabbing his now fully erect member.

"Shit.. baby." Dean lets out breathlessly. Since he broke from the kiss Breanna took this as her chance to move to his neck. She slowly started moving up and down his length as she made it from his neck to his ear. Nibbling on his ear she felt him shudder.

"Does that feel good?" She says quietly in his year.

"Yes.. Feels so good." He said with his eyes now closed in pleasure.

That's when she stops all together. He opens his eyes to see her grabbing her conditioner bottle, squeezing some into her hand then starts rubbing it all through her hair like nothing had just happened. Dean sat there for a while with a look of pure confusion on his face. Once she was done putting it in her hair she glances in his direction. When she sees the look on his face she let out a belly laugh, "I warned you not to mess with me!"

"You are so evil!" He says in disbelief that she just did that to him.

She laughs then quickly rinses her hair out. Once she leaned her head back up he was right there. Kissing her, rubbing up against her, moving his hands over her breasts, pinching her nipple, while working down to her ass where he grabbed firmly. She let out a moan, all the teasing she had done him made her want him even more. He pushed her against the wall and moved his hand to her warm, wet center as his mouth moves to her neck.

"Oh, Dean." She let out just above a whisper.

"Is this what you want?" Dean says breaking away from her neck just for a second. His hand rubbing around in between her legs.

"Mhmm." She says opening her legs a little more hoping that's a good enough response.

He continues rubbing her center and kissing her neck. His hand moving back as he slips one finger into her. She lets out a gasp the sudden finger inside of her taking her by surprised. He started moving it in and out of her at a pleasantly slow pace.

"Ugh, that feels so good." Bree says, encouraging him to continue.

He continues while slipping another finger in her as his pace quickens. He palm rubbing against her clit making her pant as she gets closer and closer.

"Oh god.. right there." She moans. He continues for a couple more seconds until he stops abruptly. The pressure that was building up in her ceases as he pulls his fingers out of her and stands up straight.

"Payback is a bitch, baby." He starts laughing as he turns off the water and climbs out of the shower. He grabs one of the towels from the counter and starts towel drying his hair before wrapping it loosely around his waist.

She sat there in shock from being so close and then nothing. "I didn't get you that close, Dean! You are such an ass!"

She play hits him on his arm once she is out of the shower. Quickly wrapping the towel around her bust and grabs another smaller towel to dry her hair.

"Don't be like that! You know I'll make it up to you." He says as sweetly as he can while wrapping her up in his arms.

"Well I hope you are satisfied. I was going to let you do anything you wanted with me once we were out of the shower but now.. You get none of this." She said gesturing down to herself with a sinister smile on her face.

She makes her way into the bedroom hearing a distraught noise coming from behind her making her smile to herself. He follows her into the room, quickly scoops her up and places her on the bed. He climbs on top of her sliding his hand up her towel trying to start up where he left off.

"Let me make it up to you, beautiful." He says before undoing the towel around her and not even giving her a chance to say anything before his worked his way down her body until his head was between her legs. Dean looked up at her, waiting for her permission to continue.

"Oh just do it already." She says pushing his head down.

He immediately stars working his tongue in circles making her arch her back into him. He slips one finger into her, wanting to please her as quickly as possible. Not sure if it's because of what happened in the shower or just because it felt that good. Either way within a minute of Dean doing work on her she reached her climax. Screaming his name and clenching her legs around his head, he never stopped until she was done trembling. She let out an sigh of contentment as he kissed his way up her, not missing and inch before making it to her mouth. Bree kissed him thoroughly, tasting herself on his lips made her want him even more. She ground her hips upwards into his erection and he groaned into the kiss. He started working his length against her, allowing her juices to coat his erection. Once he was ready he aligned with her entrance he looked at her as to ask for permission again. She smiled sweetly at him then bit her lip while nodding yes. He smiled back before sliding his entire length into her quickly, causing Breanna to let out a loud moan that he half way muffled by his placing his lips on hers. He just kissed her for a moment, not moving at all. He finally broke the kiss to look at her for a second.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" He said starting up a slow rhythm as he worked the entire length of him in and out of her tightness.

"I want you to do absolutely anything you want to do with me." She said looking deep into his eyes, normally he wouldn't have taken that as an answer but she said it with such convection he truly felt like that's exactly what she wanted.

"As you wish." He smiled brightly. He continued his slow rhythm for a while before pulling out of her quickly. He rolled her onto her stomach and she let out a surprised squeal.

"Poke that ass out for me." He said in a deep, sexual voice.

Bree felt a chill through her spine but she did exactly what she was told. She laid on the bed flat then got up on her knees and arched her back allowing him to have what he wanted. He groaned happily at the view.

"God, you're perfect." Escaped his lips before he shoved into her over and over at a relentless pace.

He could feel her tightening around him knowing she was close from all the sounds she was making. He couldn't handle it anymore. He took one hand from her hip to rub on her sensitive bud of nerves and it sent her over the edge. With a scream of Dean's name she came and it was all he needed to come deep inside of her. He didn't stop until both of them were completely done.

He pulled out of her lazily rolled beside her. She slowly brought her knees down until she was flat on her stomach. He rolled to his side and smiled at her. He ran his finger tips up and down her back making her close her eyes. The orgasms took everything out of them and before they knew it sleep had taken them over.


	7. Chapter 7

Bree's phone alarm started going off making both Dean and her to jolt awake. She let out a small laugh while reaching for her phone to turn off the alarm. She laid her head back onto his chest. And she couldn't stop the smile from forming as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head. Bree raised up to place a small kiss on his lips.

"I have to get ready for work." She said sadly while sitting up.

"You sure? I was thinking we could just lay in bed all day." Dean pulled her back down, making them chest to chest, to give her a strong kiss. She lost all thought for a moment and gave in for a while until she remembered she needed this job.

She sat back up abruptly. "I need this job, Dean. Believe me, I would much rather do this all day." She laughed a little."By the way, I don't even have your phone number.." She left it open ended that way he could take it as he pleased. He grabbed the phone from her hand and put his number in the phone with a smirk on his face. She makes her way over to her dresser pulling out some panties then quickly sliding them on.

"Nooo!" He called out behind her. Making her just shake her head before grabbing a bra and quickly putting it on.

"This is the most depressing thing I've ever seen." He says in a serious tone. After putting his number in her phone, he sent himself a text from her phone so he would have her number too. Not wanting to but seeing he didn't have an option he got up grabbing his boxers and putting them on.

"I guess to check on Sammy anyway."

Breanna almost cringing at his name. She had forgotten about the kiss they shared and him walking in while Dean and her started to mess around the other night.

"How is Sam, anyway?" She asked hoping Dean wouldn't take it the wrong way. Hoping to talk to Dean while she finished getting ready.

He chuckled, "He's fine. Yeah, he was a little mad at first. Especially considering you kissed him after your 'date'."

"It wasn't a date! Or a real kiss for that matter." She interrupted.

"Well whatever happened. You made an impression on Sammy-boy, when I broke it to him you were my girl not his. He didn't believe it at first, once he caught us the other night. It became more clear to him. Besides, I explained it to him while we were gone."

Ignoring the last part of what he said, she turned around from the bathroom where she was putting on make-up to look at him sitting on the foot of her bed putting his boots on.

"Your.. your girl?" She said not understanding.

"I don't mean like, boyfriend girlfriend obviously." He said correcting his mistake.

"I mean like, you are already having sex with one Winchester.. he would just have to accept it."

"Oh, yeah." She said quietly turning to the mirror.

Breanna should have known better than to think that they would be anything more than fuck-buddies. She could feel herself being more and more drawn to him. He just felt so good to be around. Especially since he called her beautiful before they had sex, it just made her feel like maybe something could come of this. Never looking away from the mirror, not wanting him to see her upset. She finished up her make up by putting on mascara as he made his way into the bathroom.

"You okay?" He said noticing that she almost had tears in her eyes along with a look on her face.

She immediately smiled, "Yeah of course, just kinda stabbed myself in the eye." Followed by the best laugh she could make at the moment.

She walked by him in the door way and grabbed a pair of black jean shorts that were pretty short, pulling them on struggling over her ass. Then a white really low cut T-shirt. Pulling the shirt over her head making sure her boobs looked good as she glanced in the mirror.

"You're wearing that.. to work?" He said a little concerned.

"Well yeah,, why not? I make money based off how good I look, plus a little cleavage goes a long way." She started braiding her hair to the side.

"Uh, that's a little more than a cleavage, baby.."

Just the reaction she was hoping for. She was going to play it cool on the outside but if he didn't want to be exclusive she was going to make him a little jealous. He walked up to her and held her head in his hands and gave her a small kiss. She broke the kiss off premature.

"I really need to get going." She says then grabs a pair of socks from the dresser. Sits on her bed then pulls them on followed by her work shoes. Standing up she smiles at him and starts heading down the stairs he follows behind her. When they get to the door with out stopping she grabs her purse. Turns off the light and reaches out for the door but before she can grab it Dean grabs her.

"I just didn't want guys getting the wrong idea about you is all."

"Well, I think guys get the appropriate idea about me, Dean." She pecks him on his lips before opening the door waiting for him to walk out the door and she follows behind. Then locking the door before turning to him.

"I think me and Sammy have another job we need to go do. This one is a little further east so we may be gone a little longer." He said looking for some sort of reaction.

"Well you know where to find me, Winchester." She said with a wink as she made her way to her car to head to work.

"Can't wait 'til I get back, sweet cheeks!" He yells after her.

She gets in her car then rolls the window down, "Me either!" she says with a smile.

As soon as she is fully out of sight Dean runs his hands through his hair and makes his way to his house.

When he walks into his house he heads straight to the fridge for a beer. Walking into the living room he finds Sammy on his laptop on the couch so he plops down beside him.

"Busy day?" Sammy said with a chuckle knowing Dean only went over to Breanna's to get laid.

"Something like that.." He said quietly.

Dean has never been one to talk about his feelings but he actually liked this girl. He never got too close to anyone, especially females. And the fact that she was going to work at bar dressed how she was dressed made him feel something he wasn't familiar with.. jealously. He couldn't let her know that so he just made it seem like he was looking out for her. They sat not talking for a while, Dean taking sips of his beer every few seconds.

"You found a case, yet?" Dean says hoping that he's found something. Since he just lied and told Bree they had a job out East.

"A couple that could be our thing but I don't know."

"Well pick one and let's go." Dean said finishing off his beer. Not giving Sam time to say anything he goes and grabs his already packed bag and heads to the garage to start up baby. Knowing that killing some evil bastard would get him over all of these feelings he was.. well feeling.

-IOH-

Work was decent for Breanna that night and for the next few days. Dean came back after 5 days and he came straight over and they had sensational sex off and on the entire time he was there. This is the routine they started, she wasn't sure what kind of jobs he needed to do all over the country but it wasn't her place to ask. She just made him comfortable while he was home. So he came and went every few days, always leaving on another trip.

In her free time off of work while Dean was gone she went into town and discovered new things. Scarlet and her became good friends, she even told Bree about a yoga class that she sometimes took in town. That was great news to her, something active for her to do that wasn't too hard on her but at the same time would help her relieve some stress. Not to mention give her something other to do besides work and have sex with Dean.

Dean and Breanna had been doing this for over a month now. With no signs of slowing down or becoming an actual relationship. Breanna did everything in her power to not be a 'girl', and act like she needed him and Dean acted like he was only there for sex. I mean she was having the best sex of her life and she wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that. He hadn't called her beautiful or perfect again, reminding himself not to get too close. He just knew it wouldn't last, she didn't even seem interested in being anything more so he left it at that. He would send a text every day saying "Good morning" while he was gone, so she always had something from him to wake up from. She would always respond but that was the only text she would get. Didn't bother her too much she just assumed he had to be really busy doing whatever it was that he was doing. Somehow both of them too scared to ask the other one if they were going to ever go further.

Dean had been gone for almost a week this time.

As she was getting ready for bed she saw her mom calling her, she already had tried her a few times since Dean left this last time but she was trying to have a good worry free life as of lately. Definitely not in the mood to listen to her mom talk up Derek. She was doing exactly what she wanted, just living life. But she decided to answer this time.

"Hello, mother." Breanna answered plainly.

"I've been trying to reach you, young lady."

"Well you've got me!" She said sarcastically.

"I just know your birthday is tomorrow and I know you are in a new town, may not know many people. If you were wanting I could fly you into Houston.. We would love to see you."

"Ugh, no thank you mom. I'm doing just fine here. Wait, who's we?"

"Derek and I, sweetheart."Her mother says sweetly, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Are you kidding me?! He's still there?"

"Well you know how I lonely I get in this house ever since Robert passed. And I have the room so he's been staying here waiting on you to change your mind."

"You are unbelievable mom. Thanks for thinking of me. I've had a long day, I'm going to sleep."

She quickly hangs up before letting her mom respond. She has never been the type to celebrate her birthday too much. She remember her 20th birthday when she arrived in Paris.

-IOH-

_Just arriving in Paris.. The city of love. It felt so surreal to her, more beautiful than she had imagined. It being one of her many destinations as she traveled the world. She decided to stop in a local café once she finally made it. Book of French translation in her hand trying to order a coffee and a scone from the waiter. She had only said it once in English hoping he would catch it, seeing as it wasn't too far from the french version. But he only shook his head no. _

_While flipping through her book looking for the words she hears, "Elle aimerait un scone et café." In expert French. _

_Making her look up from her book, eyes meeting with a tall, dark, very handsome man. _

_"Thank you.." She said then realized she should say it in French. "Merci.." Quickly followed. _

_"You are welcome, mademoiselle." The handsome man said in clear English only adding emphasis on the "mademoiselle". _

_"You, uh speak English?" She says curiously. _

_"Born in the States myself.. Derek." He says with a smile, taking a seat with her gesturing to himself. _

_"Breanna.. You can call me Bree." She said with the sweetest smile she could muster._

-IOH-

Shaking off the memory she decided to call it a night. She didn't want to make herself upset, she didn't deserve to make herself upset. Sleep came to her quickly just hoping Dean would be home tomorrow.

Awaking early, she realized today marked one entire week now he had been gone. The longest he had ever been gone, and she was really starting to miss him.

She woke up to a text from Dean, "Good morning, sweet cheeks. Almost done. Be home soon."

She couldn't help but smile at his text, so she responded "Longest week ever. Miss your sexy ass."

She did miss him, not just his body but she was trying to keep things casual. Getting out of bed she did her regular routine. Stretched a little before taking a shower. Put on some make up and got dressed because today her and Scarlet had plans to go shopping. Just as she was finishing doing her hair in loose curls her door bell rang. With a glance at the clock she noticed Scarlet was about 2 whole hours early. She rolled her eyes thinking her friend must have just gotten the time wrong.

She made her way down the stairs yelling, "Coming!".

When she made it to the door and opened it with a smile, "I thought we were meeting la.."

Before she can get he words out her eyes meet with a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Hey Bree baby, long time no see?"

All of the color flushed from Bree's face, like she is seeing a ghost. Only one person EVER called her that. Someone she thought or hoped she would never see again.. **Derek**.


	8. Chapter 8

_The past couple of months Breanna had felt her and Derek's relationship falling apart. She loved this man, she had given herself to him like she had given no one else. And to top that off they hadn't even been intimate in almost two whole months and it was starting to effect her. He always was saying he was too tired from taking care of his Aunt during the day or he just wasn't in the mood. Bree wasn't one to push but today she decided to do something about it, she had told him she had to leave for work but she really didn't have work. She hurried to a local boutique in town and after more time than she would have liked she finally picked out some "sexy" lingerie. Then she went and got his favorite "Fleur de Sel" macaroons from his favorite bakery in town. Getting little things here and there wanting to make tonight special just for him. _

_Bree opened the door to the flat quickly just trying to not drop anything. Partially because she had too much stuff and partially because she was so excited. She sat everything down on the counter and immediately went into action. She grabbed the candles she had bought earlier in hopes to set the mood right. Making her way towards the room she saw clothes scattered thorough out the living area and it wasn't long before she heard noises. Not just any noises either, what sounded to her like another woman. Feeling confused knowing that Derek was with his Aunt like he was every other day. Thinking or hoping that maybe he had just left the TV on after he left. She put her hand on the door knob and opened the door quietly. Once she has the door fully open she saw Derek pounding away at some blonde. French profanities leaving both of their mouths along with the sound of skin on skin. She couldn't even muster a single thought much less a word. She went to bring her hands up to her mouth to hide the gasp but she dropped the bag filled with candles. It was almost slow motion as she watched the candles fall to the hard wood ground and shatter right at her feet. Breanna's blue eyes began filling up with tears. As much as she didn't want to her eyes lifted from the mess on the floor just as he pulled himself out of this strange girl in their bed._

_"Derek.." She had so many things running through her head but none of it was making any sense. Her eyes darting between them both in disbelief._

_Being caught red handed, "Bree baby.. It isn't what it looks like. I swear."_

_"Who is this, Derek?" The blonde asked with a thick French accent. And if Bree wasn't already mad enough the way she spoke his name made her fume. She now on her back trying to cover herself up.. _

_Derek turning to her, "I think you need to go, Maxime." And the way Derek spoke her name made her feel sick to her stomach._

_The blonde walked by Breanna with a look of pride on her face. That's when she had realized this woman.. this girl was a waitress at their favorite local coffee place downtown. And at this point she couldn't stop the tears even if she had wanted. Bree heard the door slam, assuming the blonde was finally gone. Never moving from her spot only a couple steps in the room, never saying anything. Tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, not believing this was really happening to her._

_"Baby, I swear she didn't mean anything to me.." Derek started to plea and work his way to her on his knees beside the broken glass on the ground. She was numb, almost paralyzed, she had to be in shock. It took him grabbing her hands to snap her out of it. _

_"Are you fucking kidding me.." Is all she could muster. _

_Up until this point Breanna rarely cursed, drank, she acted as a lady should act. It's how Derek always liked her to be. She did everything he ever wanted her to do.. Hell he didn't even enjoy having sex with her the way he was just enjoying himself with this waitress._

_"Baby, just listen to me." He pleaded. "I just haven't been feeling myself lately. I don't know what is wrong with me. I have all of these feelings about Aunt Mary about to pass and our life has just been so boring lately.." _

_Breanna couldn't believe what she had just heard.. She constantly tried doing stuff with him.. too him, but he always objected and acted disgusted about the way she had acted. She couldn't bare it anymore and reared back and slapped him with all of her might._

_"Get out.. Get out right now."_

_"Baby.."_

_"Get the fuck out, Derek!"_

_Not wanting to anger her anymore. He stands quickly grabbing his clothes before saying, "I'll be back in an hour. After you cool off." _

_Making it sound like it was her fault! She couldn't believe him. As soon as she heard the door shut behind him she grabbed her luggage knowing she needed to leave. The last place she wanted to go back to was to Houston.. To her mother. But she didn't have any other option. Quickly shoving all her clothes, toiletries, everything that was hers into her bags she stormed out of the apartment never looking back. Hoping that if nothing else she would never have to see him ever again._

-IOH-

Without even saying anything Bree's blood started to boil.

"I know you don't want to see me, but it's your birthday and I just couldn't keep myself away." He explained.

How did he even know where she lived? She did everything she could to make it where he would never be able to find her.

"Mother.." She said quietly but angry. Realizing her mom must have told her where she moved to and after that there was no telling how easy it was for him to find her house.

Derek reached out to grab her arm.

"Do.. not.. touch me! Ever, Derek!" She yelled finally letting all the anger she was filling spill out.

She heard the rumble of the Impala coming from down the street. She knew he needed to be gone by the time they parked or he wasn't going to be very happy for very long, but she felt a part of her that wanted Dean to confront Derek.

"You need to go now." Her eyes never meeting his, watching the road. She finally spotted the Impala as she let out a sigh of relief.

"I just wanted to give you this." Derek said putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a small box.

The Impala making it into the drive way next to hers making Derek glance in that direction only for a second. She heard the creak of the doors opening followed by the sound of them slamming.

"I don't want anything from you Derek!" She couldn't help but yell.

"I've told you I'm sorry! I came back for you, I even searched this entire town looking for you! I just want to be with you again." He sounded pathetic.

She couldn't help the snort that came out, "Well you should have thought of that before you fucked a French whore in MY bed." She spat out. Noticing that Dean was standing on the other side of the car looking in the direction of all the commotion happening on her porch. "Derek, please leave before you make this much worse for yourself."

"Please just take this.." Derek pleaded and held his hand out with the small box in it as he opened it revealing a ring with a huge, beautiful, diamond on a silver band.

"I just want to show you how much I love you.. I know it will take a while to get to where we were but I want you to have this as a promise.." But he didn't get to finish.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She repeated.

"Is there a problem over here?" Dean said in a deep, almost territorial tone.

Breanna and Derek both turned their heads to him quickly. Noticing Dean followed by Sam and they were walking from their yard into hers quickly. Dean was in front of her house in no time.

"No problem here buddy." Derek said in an overly egotistical tone.

Dean made his way up the steps and walked past Derek not paying him any attention. Sam stopped on the steps behind Derek, staying out of it for now. Dean stepping in between Derek and Bree before putting a hand up to her face and wiping away one rogue tear from her cheek and she couldn't help but give him a small smile in return.

Dean asked her quietly, "You okay?"

"Yes.. I'm fine. Thank you." She kept her voice quiet.

Dean gave her a smile before turning around, staying between her and this guy. He doesn't care who this guy is but he needed to go.. now.

"Time for you to go." Dean said sternly.

Derek's eyes glanced around Dean to Bree with a look of almost disbelief on his face, "So I guess this guy is your new boyfriend?" Gesturing to Dean while he looked him over followed by a loud chuckle.

"So what if I am?" Dean took a step towards him, "I don't think it's any of your business.. and I'm not going to tell you again. Leave, NOW."

She almost jumped at how loudly the last word came out, she was still upset about Derek showing up and this happening. But she was so turned on by how Dean was acting. She knows they aren't really boyfriend and girlfriend but he must care about her enough to stand up for her. Without even one question to her he was going to make this man leave and didn't even object when he got called her boyfriend.

"Yeah, okay." Looking past Dean at her one last time before shutting the open box and placing it back in his pocket.

"I'll be in town a week, think about what I said. Think of everything I can give you that he can't.. Think of our future together. I know I love you more than he ever will.."

Her eyes fell to the ground at his words, "There is nothing you can say to change my mind. What's done is done."

With that Derek turned around and almost ran into Sam who had a serious look on his face. He had never seen him this entire time. Sam slowly stepped out of the way to head towards her, face never relaxing or changing. Derek shook his head and walked past Sam. Once he was off the steps he turned back to face the three of them standing on the porch.

"Got yourself a couple of real winners here Breanna. Your mother would be delighted." Before he rolled his eyes and made his way into his Aston Martin. Once inside he started it up and took off, out of sight in seconds. Sam was the first to speak.

"Who was that?" He turned to look at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Derek.. my ex.." She said with no emotion.

"Oh, I thought you said he lived in Paris?"

"He did, apparently now he lives in Houston with my mother. You guys want to come in?" Bree wanted to avoid talking about this any longer.

The entire time Dean looked confused, he realized while her and Sam were talking he knew next to nothing about her. Sam knew more than he did. He had always felt okay with it until now, he felt bad that Sam got to be closer to her than he was. He attempted to shrug it off as they both followed her in and took a seat on the couch.

"I'll be right back, I need to call someone." Not feeling in the mood to shop anymore she was going to call and cancel with Scarlet.

"Take your time baby." Dean said sweetly, with a smile.

His smile made her melt, she couldn't help but smile back at him before heading up the stairs. His kindness already lightening her mood. As soon as she was out of sight Dean turned to Sam.

"Okay, who's Derek?" Dean asked quickly.

"God, you haven't even talked to her at all have you?" Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Not the time Sammy. Just hurry up, fill me in."

Since the first time Bree and Sam hung out in the diner they had hung out a few times. Sometimes both of them would come over to eat or they would go into town to eat. Even a couple times Dean had some things to take care of which left Sam and Bree alone, they had become pretty good friends over time. He always asked about her past, she would tell him stories about her mom, Derek, her traveling. And he would return with stories from their childhood and his past. Both of them needed a friend and it was nice when they were around each other.

"Okay, okay. She lived in Paris a while after she traveled around all over the world. She met Derek there when she was 20 , she loved him. Hell, she even gave him her virginity." Sam explained.

"You're telling me she was a virgin until 20?!" Dean said in disbelief.

"You really need to talk to her more Dean.." Sam added. "Anyway she found him in bed with another woman after they had been together for a while, her dad left her and her mom for another woman, so it was almost the worst thing the dude could do. It messed her up pretty bad, she was devastated. The guys is an asshole, she has told me a lot of stories about him. She told me that he said she was boring.. That's why he cheated on her."

"Wow, I may not know much about her life. But I know she is definitely not boring." He said smirking at Sam.

Sam huffed. "Everything is about sex with you Dean. It was a tough time for her, you need to be sensitive."

"You know how I am Sammy! I am plenty sensitive.. But did you see the size of the ring he was trying to give her? And the car he was driving? I must be huge step down for her." Dean said quietly but he couldn't help but feel like she was settling.

"Believe me I would pick your sexy ass over him any day." She said from the top of the stairs.

Making both of them jump, hoping she didn't hear the conversation they were having. Dean was actually embarrassed and kind of envious that Sam knew more about his girl than he did. Sure they weren't an item but she could talk to him still. It was like Dean gave her the orgasms and Sam gave her the meaningful conversations. Dean got up from his spot on the couch not wanting Sam to be the one she confides in. She was in the kitchen now grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Want one?" She asked Dean.

"Always baby." Before grabbing it from her.

"Sam, want a beer?" She offered.

"Sure, thanks Breanna." She walked past Dean to hand the beer to Sam over the back of the couch.

"You're welcome Sam."

Sam turned his head to give her a smile before the clinked the bottles together. Dean felt a tinge of jealousy as they smiled at each other. He never noticed it before but they seemed really comfortable to be around each other. Dean quickly made his way to Bree and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him. He gave her a kiss on the back of her neck before he put his lips to ear.

"You doing okay?" He sounded concerned.

She turned around to face him, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks to you." She leaned in giving him a small kiss before pulling away and looking down at her beer.

"I had told him to leave already, he always was stubborn.. I know you probably didn't want to get involved. I know we aren't dating but I appreciate it." She gave him another small smile before taking a sip from her bottle.

He looked at her face, realizing a look of almost pain covered her face. Dean couldn't understand, sure they didn't have a title or they didn't talk much. Rarely ever talked really, but they had a connection. He cared about her, how could she think that he wouldn't have wanted to get involved?

Dean didn't say anything he just placed his thumb and index finger on her chin making their eyes meet. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She looked into his breath-taking green ones. They sat like that for a few seconds before Dean placed his lips on her lips softly. The softest that he had ever kissed her. Breanna's knees got weak and he wrapped his arms around her tighter, deepening the kiss. Keeping it soft somehow but full of passion. This went on for a while, both of their tongues working the others for a while until Sam cleared his throat making the two of them separate quickly. Bree's cheeks were slightly red from the steamy kiss and from being embarrassed about that just happening in front of Sam. Dean smiled at her before brushing some of her hair from her cheek and then stepping away from her. He knew he didn't say anything but he hoped that translated a little of how he felt about her. She gave him a grin then walked around the couch to sit down by Sam.

"You guys want to know something?" She said in a happier than usual tone.

She turned so she was facing Sam and she watched as Dean went and sat on the love seat to the right of Sam. Sam nodded and Dean just smiled at her.

"Today is my birthday." She grimaced a little as the words came out because of the shocked expression that covered the boy's faces.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Dean said while leaning forward from his relaxed position.

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it.." She said looking down at her beer yet again before taking a big sip of it.

"Well it looks like we are partying tonight!" Sam said before standing up. "I'll go into town and grab some stuff for tonight. We'll make you have the best birthday you've ever had. I'll even stop by the bar to tell all your work friends to come by, sound good?"

"Really.. you don't gave to do that.."

"I'm doing it no matter what! So I better get going." He smiled down at her.

She felt happy tears in her eyes, "That would be great Sam.. Thank you!" She said standing up and giving him a big hug.

Dean looked away quickly, trying to remind himself it was only a hug over and over trying to not care about the sudden contact between Sam and Bree.

They pulled away and Sam smiled at her again. "My pleasure, I'll be back around 7 or 8?"

"Sounds great!" And with that he was out the door.

She looked at Dean, "This is going to be so much fun! I need to get ready. You go with Sam, so you don't have to sit around bored while I figure out what to wear. What am I going to wear?!" By the end she was rambling.

"You sure? I could stay and you could do a little show for me?" He said making his way over to her.

She put her arms around his neck as his hands went around her waist.

"You know that if you stay I won't do anything that I'm suppose to do. You are very distracting.." Dean started kissing her neck, she let out a small moan before pushing him away.

"You better stop Dean Winchester! I'll see you tonight." She giggled and smirked at him. She turned away from him before he could trick her into not getting ready.

"I'll be a little early, to give you your birthday present!" He yelled after her once she was up the stairs and shortly after she heard the door shut.

Excited for tonight she started going through everything she owned, throwing stuff all over the room. She looked at herself in the mirror smiling big. She decided to call Scarlet and asked her to come over. To help her get ready, she wanted to look good tonight, better than good. She wanted to look amazing tonight. She sat on her bed before she picked up her phone dialed Scarlet's number.

"Hey it's Bree again!"

"Oh hey girl, feeling better now?"

"Yes, I am. Actually a couple of my friends are throwing me birthday party tonight. And I have no idea what to wear, you always look so great and I was wondering if you could come help me." Bree hoped she didn't sound too pathetic.

"A party huh? I'll be there in ten." With that she hung up and Breanna laughed at how eager Scarlet sounded.

Bree sat there a little longer, thinking about earlier with Derek then decided to not even allow him to get into her head. It was her birthday and she was having a party in a few hours! She had never really had a birthday party and was beyond excited for the party Sam was going to give her. Today was going to be a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is all of this really necessary, Sammy?" Dean struggling to carry all the bags he has full of liquor, beer, and whatever else he thought was needed.

"She said she had never really had a birthday party before Dean.. so yeah I think it's necessary." He shook his head as they made it across the lawn to her house.

Dean sat down the bags on the porch so he could knock. He picked back up the bags and within a couple of seconds the door open and there stood who he was assuming to be Scarlet, he had only met her that one time at the bar.

"About time you boys showed up, people should be here soon." She leaned over to grab one of the bags from him to carry it into the house.

Dean looked at Sam who was already looking back at Dean. They both shrugged and headed into the house. They sat everything on the counter.

"I'm Sam and this is Dean." Sam making the introductions first.

"Scarlet," She let out a smile towards him. "Bree said Dean had a good looking brother but I don't think she gave you enough credit."

Sam gave her a smile in return and started helping her take everything out of the bags.

"Is she upstairs?" Dean asked, not wanting any part of getting everything ready or watching Sam try to hit on this girl.

"Yeah, she's finishing up her hair." Scarlet said never looking away from Sam.

Dean walked up the stairs then knocked on her door to her bedroom.

"Coming!" He heard through the door.

She opened the door revealing herself for tonight, whether she wanted to admit it or not she just wanted to look good for Dean. She decided to wear a one shoulder form-fitting black dress. It hit her a little higher than mid thigh and showed off her curves without showing too much skin. Along with it she paired her shiny red stilettos. She had her hair in loose curls, wore a smokey eye and a red lip, the same color as her shoes. Dean didn't know where to look first.

"How do I look?" She said jokingly and did a little spin.

"Wow.. just wow." His eyes working their way back up her body to her face.

She stood there allowing him to look over him he pushed her back into the room and shut the door with his foot.

"What are you doing?" She said with a laugh.

"I think it's time for your birthday present." And by his tone she knew he wasn't talking about something in a gift bag.

"Dean, you'll mess up my hair and make-up!" She laughed at him.

His tone didn't falter, "I promise I won't, baby."

He backed her up to the bed before pushing her slightly making her fall back onto the bed on her elbows. Not giving her anytime to move he laid on her and started kissing her neck. Allowing his hands to run all over her body over the dress, something about the feeling of the fabric under his fingers was turning him on. His hands moved down to her thighs where his hand made his way up the bottom of her dress a gasp came from her lips.

"Dean.." Is all she could manage to say.

"Shh baby.. let me take care of you."

That was all she needed. Her thighs spread slightly and he worked her dress up over her ass. He grabbed a big handful of her ass and let out a groan of pleasure before working his way down her. He spread her legs more and put his head between her legs. He moved his mouth to her panties, the feeling of his breath on her was pushing her over the edge. He felt her starting to squirm and he decided not to make her wait any longer. He pulled her panties off, struggling to get them over her heels, but wanted to leave the heel on her. Once the panties were off of her, he immediately resumed his place between her legs. Allowing his fingers to rub around her, exploring every inch of her. Small moans steadily escaping her lips at this point. He moves his index finger down and plunged it fully in her with one swift motion. A squeal of enjoyment left Breanna's lips as she thrusts into him. Dean took this as an opportunity to start working his tongue over her clit. Not moving his finger just twirling his tongue around her tender area making her shudder in pleasure. He started going a zigzag motion and it was feeling pretty incredible but she knew she needed more in order to come. She draped her legs around him, the backs of her heels digging into his back. He added another finger into her and started to move them vigorously. She almost couldn't take it, that all too familiar warmth building in her lower abdomen.

"You almost ready?!" Scarlet yelled from outside the door.

Dean stopped and Breanna looked at him hoping he would come up with something.

"Give us a minute!" Dean yelled before diving back into his rhythm of licking and fingering her.

"Okay, well a few people from work are here now. So keep it down!" She said the last part with a laugh.

"Fuck.." Escaped her lips partially because she was getting close and partially because she now had to keep it down because of her guests.

Dean arched his fingers into her hitting that spot in her that he knew would send her over the edge. She moved one of her hands from gripping the comforter on the bed to her mouth to cover up the sounds she was making. Dean felt her clinch herself around his fingers and he looked up at her as she worked herself on his fingers through her orgasm. He licked up all her juices before sitting up and grabbing her panties. He held them out to her.

"Happy birthday, sweet cheeks." He said with a smirk.

He went into the bathroom to clean off his face while she pulled herself together after the orgasm Dean had just given her. She stood up with her panties in hand she wanted to clean up a little before going down stairs.

He walked out of the bathroom, slapped her on the ass and said "See you down stairs." He chuckled and left through the door to attend the party.

She hurriedly went to the bathroom cleaned herself up, fixed her lipstick and hair. Straightened her dress before making it down the stairs hoping she didn't look too guilty.

Once down stairs she headed straight to the counter to make herself a martini. Looking around the room her eyes locked with Dean's who was talking to Sam in a group of guys she worked with. He smiled at her then winked making her focus back onto the vodka she was pouring. That's about how the rest of the night went, Bree and Scarlet talked off and on a lot. Mingling with people but she and Dean didn't talk the whole night. More people than she thought would showed up, almost everyone she worked with and a few people she didn't even know, roughly around 15 to 20 people. Scarlet said she may have invited some of her friends but it didn't bother Bree. She was really having a great time. Feeling a strong buzz she decided to move to beer, not wanting a terrible hangover. She made her way through the living room she realized most of the people had left leaving just people she knew. Once she got to the bucket they had out that was filled with ice and beer she reached down to grab one when she felt a hand grab her on the ass. She spun around so quick, arm out ready to slap someone. Dean grabbed her hand mid-air.

"Chill out baby, it's just me!" He said with a grin.

"You almost just got yourself messed up Dean!" She let out a laugh.

She turned back around this time poking her ass out a little letting it grind on his dick, he grabbed her hips. Being buzzed himself he enjoyed the feeling of her rubbing on him. She grabbed two beers, turned around and handed one to him with another laugh.

"Let's play a game!"

Breanna turned to see Scarlet standing there with an empty bottle in her hand.

"What are we 12?"

She smiled a big goofy smile at him, "What are you scared?" She leaned in to him to whisper, followed by a louder, "I'm in!"

Dean had a shocked look on his face which was quickly followed by a cocky grin.

"Me too!"

"Yay!" Scarlet must have been really drunk

After everyone who was playing got in a circle in the living room with the bottle in the middle. It ended up only being Scarlet, Sam, Dean, Breanna, then 3 girls and 2 guys that she worked with frequently. Mallory, Faith, Tara, James and Tyler. Mallory was about 5'7" very sweet and pretty with short hair. Faith was 5'5" a little curvy with long hair and at this point she was pretty drunk. Tara was quiet and to herself up until this point she was hanging all over James the whole time they have been sitting ready to play this game. Tyler was sitting across from Mallory, he obviously hoped maybe the bottle would land on her so he could kiss her.

"I'll go first!" Scarlet spun the bottle and it landed on Tara.

So she crawled across the circle and gave Tara a peck on the lips. This is how things went around the circle the first time, filled with innocent pecks.

"This is boring! We need to do more than peck!" Scarlet said.

It was Tyler's turn so he spun it and it landed on Mallory, he tried to hide the excitement. He made it to her quickly and he tried to deepen the kiss but Mallory pulled away after a few seconds looking a little embarrassed. She smiled at Tyler as he took his place again. Mallory spun and it landed on Bree. She smiled at her and Bree glanced at Dean who had an almost excited look on his face. Mallory slowly made her way to Bree. They kissed even with a little tongue, she did that for Dean. They pulled away and resumed their spots.

"That was hot." Dean whispered into her ear. She smiled back at him.

Without missing a beat Bree spun the bottle and it landed on Sam. She got up on her knees and crawled over to him, Sam looking nervous. His eyes darting between Dean and Breanna. Dean was looking between her and his brother. She got to Sam's face then leaned back onto her legs sitting up some. Took his face in her hands noticing he was looking at Dean.

"It's just a kiss Sam." She said quietly to him before leaning in and kissing him deeper than any of the others had kissed yet. She moved her tongue in just for a couple seconds not wanting to push her luck. Then she pulled away and smiled at Sam then turned to Scarlet who was smiling.

Breanna laughed, still with a heavy buzz she didn't think anything of what she just did. When she got up to take her place by Dean he didn't look at her. She sat back down beside him and Sam spun the bottle it landed on Scarlet. Bree leaned over to Dean, who looked pretty mad at this point.

"What's wrong with you?" She said with a flirty tone, her mouth being close to his ear.

Dean's eyes darted to her but never said anything. Bree sighed then looked back to see the end of a pretty steamy kiss end between Sam and Scarlet.

"You're a pretty good kisser there, little brother." Scarlet said winking at Sam. His cheeks even reddened a little.

Scarlet spun and it landed between Dean and Bree. Dean looked at the bottle, then at the kind-of girlfriend and decided she wasn't the only one that could kiss other people.

"I guess you're ready for the better, older brother now, honey." Dean smiled and looked away from Bree.

"I guess so." Scarlet looked a little too excited as she made her way to Dean.

Once she got close enough he pulled her face to his. And just looked at her for a second before pulling her into a deep almost passionate kiss. Both of them started getting to into it. Dean glanced over at Bree, she even saw him kind of smirk into the kiss. She felt an insane amount of anger building into her. She looked over at Sam and saw him looking back at her with a look of worry on her face. She looked around the circle to see everyone looking sort of awkward, except James and Tara who were in a lip lock too. She could see the pity in everyone's eyes for her. With one last look at Sam, she felt tears nearing her eyes. Dean and Scarlet still not slowing down at this point. It just became more apparent to Bree that she was no closer to getting Dean to be hers than ever before. She remembered seeing Derek slamming into that tall blonde, who up until this point she hadn't realized she looked a lot like Scarlet. She couldn't do it anymore, she stood up and without a word made it up her stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. Not until they heard the door slam did Scarlet and Dean break apart.

"Shit.." Escaped Scarlet's lips. Finally realizing even in her drunken state she crossed a line.

She stood up, straightened out her dress and looked around at everyone. Especially at Sam, she actually liked him but of course let things go to far with his brother. She half smiled at him and he returned the semi-smile.

"Okay, party is over.. Time to go, everyone. Thanks for throwing this party Sam. It was fun." Scarlet said hoping to make it up to him a little.

Sam stood up and just shook his head showing he understood. Everyone got up and gathered their stuff within a minute or two everyone was gone except for Sam and Dean.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Sam said angrily at Dean.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! I know you two have a thing for each other. I saw how you two looked at each other today. And you made out right in front of me!" Dean letting all his anger out.

"What are you talking about, Dean? She kissed me for like 2 seconds and we are just friends! You are the one who just basically did everything except rip the clothes off of Scarlet right in front of Breanna! And it's her birthday Dean.."

Up until Sam said it Dean had forgotten it was her birthday. He felt like a jerk immediately.

"God, I forgot it was her birthday." Dean said quietly to Sam.

"Yeah Dean, not to mention all the stuff that happened with Derek today. He cheated on her with a blonde.. you do realize that? You need to apologize." Sam felt bad for what had went on between Bree and him but that didn't give Dean the right to act like this.

"Yeah I guess your right." Dean said rubbing his hand through his hair. He hadn't even had a second thought about what he was doing while he was doing it.

"I'm going home, do everything you can to make it better Dean. I know you two aren't 'together' or whatever. But she cares about you a lot and she doesn't want to lose you. And even though you haven't said it to me, or probably admitted it to yourself. You care about her too, it obvious. Look at how jealous you are of her and me. For just being friends." Sam smirked.

"Hey, I am not jealous!" Dean hit Sam in the arm. "But you're right Sammy. I'll talk to her.." He walked past Sam and heard Sam shut the door behind him.

When Dean made it to her door he took a deep sigh. Trying to decide if he should come out and tell her how he feels or if he should maybe save her the trouble and finish things right then and there. He knew how he was in past relationships, well technically he had never even stayed with a girl more than a week or two until her. Dean decided he knew what he needed to do then he knocked at the door.

"Go away!" He heard through the door, he could tell she had been crying.

"Baby.. please let me in." Dean said, pleading.

She ripped the door open, with make up running down her face. She had her hair in a bun on the top of her head, still wearing the dress just kicked the shoes off somewhere.

"I am not your baby!" She yelled at him. Voice cracking a little.

"Please let me come in and talk to you.. What just happened didn't mean anything."

"Well Dean, you and I haven't ever really been too into talking to each other so why start now? And of course it didn't mean anything, obviously none of this means anything to you!" She spat out at him.

"This does mean something to me.. I-I'm not the best at these sort of things Breanna!" Allowing anger to rise in his voice.

"I'm sorry I kissed Sam okay. I was just playing the game. It was fine when I kissed Mallory but all of the sudden Sam and I BARELY kiss, might I add for the second time, instead of just saying you were jealous you had to one up me."

"That isn't what happened!"

"Oh yeah? It wasn't what happened? I just watched you almost fuck my only friend, the only reason you even feel bad is because Sam told you to feel bad. How about I just save you the trouble, you don't have to feel obligated to do this. I let myself care about you for some fucked up reason. I knew that I was just a quick piece of ass to you, but for some reason I let myself fall for you! Let's just cut our losses and end things now." She started out angry but ended with her voice quivering.

She didn't let emotion take over her very often but she couldn't help it now. Feeling defeated she walked to her bed sitting down on the side of it. Half of her hoped he would just leave and the other half wanted him to fight for her. Nothing happened for a while, so she looked up at the door seeing that he wasn't there anymore.

"Of course he left." She said quietly to herself.

She laid down and curled up on her bed letting the tears fall freely at this point. She stayed like that for only a minute before she felt warm arms wrap around her and Dean's strong body press against her back.

"I don't want to take the easy way out anymore. I suck at doing this kind of stuff, I've never been with someone for more than a couple weeks. It's just this life I live, it's hard to keep relationships. You- uh you are special to me."

She turned around to look at him, surprised that this was happening to her. There was no way this man, this gorgeous man was saying this to her. He put one of his hands to her face to wipe some of the tears away.

"I'm sorry, baby.." He sounded so sincere.

She wiped the rest of the tears from her face before giving him a small smile.

"You do realize that if you stick with me, that means you have to be my boyfriend." She said kind of joking.

"And you know that if I'm your boyfriend you are going to have to stop kissing my little brother." He added with a laugh.

"I'm sorry about that. No more martinis for me." She was being genuine.

"It's okay. I just saw how close you and Sammy have been. He knew more about you than I did and it, well.. it made me a little jealous. And I can't recall another time in my life that I've been jealous." He said hoping if he was honest it would show her a part of him she hadn't seen before.

She leaned in and gave him a small and sweet kiss which he returned.

"You really want to be with me? You don't think you'll get bored of me?" She asked honestly, fiddling with the necklace he always wore, avoiding eye contact.

"There is nothing I want more than to be with you and there is absolutely nothing about you that's boring, baby." He smirked at her. "I got something for your birthday."

"Dean, I'm not in the mood right now." She said with a laugh.

"No, not that. Unless you really want it." He chuckled before reaching behind him grabbing a box that was wrapped in newspaper.

"It isn't much, but I had to get my girl a real present."

She sat up grabbing the present.

"Thank you, Dean.." She ripped the paper off and revealed a rectangle box.

"I remember one time you said you dad had a silver star pendant necklace and it was one of the only things you remembered about him. Said he wore it every time the Cowboys played so I thought you might like these."

She opened the box to see a pair of small star stud earrings. She felt her eyes stinging with tears, looking up at him.

"Oh god, you hate them. I knew it was stupid." He tried to grab the box but she pulled back.

"I love them. They are perfect."

She smiled big at him before sitting the box beside her on her night stand. She leaned back and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. Once she pulled away she realized she was straddling him which made her dress ride up her body. His hands were on her waist and he had a look she had never seen before on his face. She rolled off of him and started taking her dress off.

"Take your clothes off." She demanded.

He did as she was told and by the time he was down to his boxers she was laying there naked for him. He stopped to look her over from his spot beside the bed.

"You are so beautiful." He said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you. Now fuck me." She said with a sexy smirk on her face.

He ripped his boxers off making his erection snap up and hit him on his lower abdomen. He was on her within seconds, readying himself to enter her. He kissed her and inserted himself into her at the same time. She groaned into the kiss feeling all of him enter her. He started moving slowly then pulled away from the kiss just looking at her inches from her face. Her eyes were closed in pleasure, he just enjoyed the little noises and expressions she made as he pleasured her. He quickened his pace, knowing how she likes it. He moved one hand down to play with her clit.

"Oh Dean!" She said filling her orgasm getting close, he was hitting her in the right spot over and over.

"Does it feel good baby? You going to come for me?" Dean said picking up the pace just a little, feeling himself getting close.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" She yelled as her climax hit. Simultaneously Dean groaned as he came into her filling her up with all of him.

"I need to get you presents more often." He said breathlessly as he rolled off of her and they both laughed a little.

"You going to stay the night?" Breanna asked shyly. Laying her head on his chests letting her finger run circles around his chest and abdomen.

They had napped together in the day when he came over sometimes. Maybe he would even sleep and hour or two at night with her. But he always left and she would wake up alone in her bed. She didn't want that to be the case tonight.

"Do you want me to?" He asked her quietly.

He pulled the blanket up around them, settling himself into her bed. His left arm under her head he started rubbing her back light with his fingers. He closed his heavy eyes.

"Mhmm.." Is all she could manage the days events finally catching up to her.

"Well my baby gets whatever she wants."

She smiled to herself as she felt him kiss her on the top of her head before letting sleep take over. Dean stayed awake a little longer, rubbing her back for a while. He pulled her a little tighter to him knowing eventually he would have to let her know what he really did for a living but just wanting to enjoy life for what it was at the moment. With that final thought Dean fell to sleep holding her, never wanting to let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's fine, really Scarlet." Bree repeated into the phone.

"I just feel really bad about what happened.. You are right. There is something about him." She said lightly.

Breanna laughed, "You don't even know the half of it.. I gotta go. Bye girl, no worries!" She finished before handing up.

"Speaking of the devil." She glanced at him, smiling from her spot over the stove to greet a sleepy, messy haired Dean.

"You were talking about me huh? Hopefully nothing too bad." He smirked.

He ran his hand through his hair while walking towards her. She couldn't help but eye him, she was still in awe that this was her boyfriend.. The guy she gets to have sex with. She heard something she was cooking starting to make popping noise so she turned her attention back to the food not wanting to burn it.

"There is coffee made if you want some." She was directing her mind back to the task at hand.

Dean's arms snaked around her and he nestled into her neck. Giving a few small kisses, letting his hands run over her stomach. Then up over her breasts that were only covered by the thin shirt he was wearing the day before. He felt her nipples harden under his touch. And she couldn't help but let her eyes close in pleasure then she remembered she was cooking.

"Dean! Do you want me to burn your breakfast?" The words came out jokingly as she play swatted him. "You get you some coffee then go sit down. No distracting the cook!"

He smiled into her neck before kissing her on the cheek, "Yes ma'am." He said in his deep and sexy voice.

She was finishing up placing the bacon on a plate to serve while eyeing Dean out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't get enough of him. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. She was sure she would never tire of looking at him.

"So I can't touch but you can stare?" He said standing against the counter sipping his coffee.

She blushed a little and finished stirring up the cheesy scrambled eggs then put them on two plates for them along with the bacon. He laughed at her red cheeks and sat at the stool on the island.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush?" He said in his usual cocky tone.

She pulled the biscuits out of the oven and placed them on a serving plate then on the island before handing him his plate of food.

"Well I'm glad someone gets enjoyment out of my embarrassment." She said sarcastically sitting beside him with her food.

He took a bite of bacon and had a look of pure ecstasy on his face while pointing at the bacon. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I've just seen you do a lot of things, sexy things," Dean made his eyebrows go up and down at her which made her laugh at him. "And somehow you still get embarrassed because I caught you ogling me." Taking a big bite of his eggs he almost repeated the face he made when he ate the bacon.

"And you are being over dramatic! It's just eggs and bacon, Dean." Finished with her rolling her eyes.

"Just bacon and eggs?" He asked almost offended, "You underestimate your cooking baby. They do say a way to a mans heart is through he stomach."

She looks over at him smiling, seeing him snag a biscuit and take a big bite out of it as well. She just shook her head with a giggle and continued to eat.

-IOH-

This was the most time they had ever spent together. The whole day they laughed and shared stories about their families. They cuddled on the couch and watched a movie . The day was uneventful but it was perfect to her. She couldn't imagine a better day. After about 2 she kept looking at her clock knowing soon she would have to go to work and it made her immensely sad. With a pout on her face around 3 she looked up at Dean from her spot on his chest.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked concerned.

"I have to get up and shower. I have work in a couple hours." She said sadly.

He laughed and rubbed her back lightly.

"Well just don't go." He said like he solved the problem.

"I have to go, unless you want to start paying my bills." She said sarcastically.

A look of almost fear ran over his face. He had never even thought about the fact they are neighbors and now that they were together. That meant they could eventually live together. He loved spending time with her of course and she was a really great cook and always made delicious food for him. He felt better when he fell asleep with her in his arms. He knew about the bad in the world and didn't want her to encounter it at all costs. He had to keep her safe.. He had never opened up like this to anyone and even though he had all of these feelings the thought of them living together scared him more than anything. He knew he would eventually have to take care of her and he had no idea she would respond to not only what he does for a living really and find out the income isn't that great. He got more and more worried thinking about everything. Breanna sat there looking at him for a while, noticing he was thinking hard with a look she hadn't seen from him before.

"I was kidding, if this is going to work you are going to have to understand sarcasm, sweetheart." She stood up with a laugh.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back on top of him. Their faces inches apart he kissed her, she returned the kiss. His hands running down her back to her ass that was only covered by the boy shorts she was wearing. She kissed back for a while, loving the feeling of him underneath her. She had never felt anything like how he made her felt from just a kiss. Warmth started building in between her legs. She slid her legs to each side of his straddling him now. She could feel his erection pulsating between her legs making her wetter and wetter. She broke from the kiss to look at the clock once more.

"You have 15 minutes." She said out of breathe from the kiss.

Dean loved how demanding she was when it came to sex. She was always so shy and timid until she was hot and bothered. He never liked being bossed around ever, by anyone. The way she would say it didn't even sound bossy, just sounded like she needed him so badly that she couldn't wait any longer. He shook his head in agreement with her. She quickly pulled Dean's oversized shirt off of her and pulled her panties off before returning to her spot on top of him. While she was pulling his shirt that she was wearing off of her he shimmied his boxers down to his ankles. When Breanna returned to her spot straddling she felt his bare length rubbing against her wetness. She couldn't bare it anymore. She lifted up, allowing him to ready himself under her. She lowered herself onto his hardness as pure ecstasy fell over her. She let out a moan and he groaned under her, surprised he slid in so well.

"God, baby.. you're so wet." He gasped out loud while she worked her hips on him.

She smiled down at him continuing her rhythm. Dean grabbed her hips helping her move on his dick. Every now and then she would tease him by pulling herself almost all of the way off before slamming down onto him, causing him to grunt and moan simultaneously. The last time she did it she had caused him to hit that spot. No more messing with him now. She continued grinding on him allowing him to stay deep within her and continuously rub that spot over and over.

"Oh god.."

Dean knew that meant she was close. He wanted to finish with her so he grabbed her firmer, his finger tips digging into her sides. And started thrusting into her hard from beneath her. That's all it took. She lost it moaning, writhing in pleasure, letting herself succumb to the feeling of pleasure he was supplying her. Feeling her clinch down on him mixed with her noises Dean wasn't far behind. With a few more thrusts he finished, filling her up. He added a couple extra thrusts just to make her squirm. She collapsed onto him. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her on her head.

She pulled her head up from it's place in the crook of his neck to look him in the face. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Can I shower now?" She asked with a laugh before getting up off of him.

She sat up on the couch and reached to grab her panties when she felt a swift smack to her bare backside. She gasped from the sudden sting. Turning to look at him with her eyes squinted.

"You don't know who you're messing with Winchester." She gave him a sexy smile.

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea, sweet cheeks."

She got up and quickly put on her boy shorts not giving him a chance to slap her ass again.

"Get up and get some clothes on, I'm going to shower really fast then get ready for work. Then you're taking me to work."

Before he could respond she was up the stairs a few moments later Dean heard the shower start. Dean shook his head. He felt himself falling for her deeper and deeper. Sure the sex was phenomenal but there was more to it than that. She made him laugh, she was so cute while simultaneously sexy. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them up from his ankles. He reached over and grabbed the shirt that she was wearing earlier and pulled it on. He knew the rest of his clothes were upstairs but he heard his phone ringing from it's place on the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Do you ever plan on coming home, Dean?" Sam said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun, you're just jealous about all the hot sex I'm getting and it's just you and your hand." Dean couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"Gross Dean! I don't need to hear about your sex life and I sure as hell don't need you thinking about.. gross." Sam didn't even finish his sentence.

"So what's up Sammy, you just miss me?" Dean quickly moving the conversation else where.

"You're impossible. No, I just found a case. You remember that case in Colorado we had a couple months back?"

"Yeah that Wendigo bastard.. What about it?

"Well you remember Ben right? He called me because he said he heard some suspicious stuff happening a few towns over from his. Thought it could be our kind of thing."

"Hm, like a ghost or a haunting or what?"

"Not sure, I was looking through reports and apparently there are some sort of disappearances of a few teenagers. They keep creeping around some old house then they never show up again."

"Could be anything, hell maybe even a poltergeist. Definitely sounds like our sort of thing. We'll leave first thing tomorrow. I've gotta go." With that he hung up, sad he was going to have to leave her but knowing he had a job to do.

He heard the water turn after a couple of minutes and thought he should go upstairs and grab his pants. As soon as he walked into the room Bree jumped when he spoke.

"Jumpy?"

"Ha ha.. yeah I guess. I uh just. I don't know." She laughed hoping to lighten the situation.

Little did he know the reason why she jumped was because she heard his conversation.

_She hopped into the shower after she turned the water on. Once she got under the water she wanted to see if Dean wanted to join her. She had wrapped a towel around her and walked to the door when she heard him talking. She could only hear his part of the conversation._

_"A wendigo?" She repeated to herself aloud._

_Not understanding what that even was before she could think about it more she heard him say something about a ghost or a haunting. She couldn't understand what he could be talking about where he was so calmly talking about these things. She heard him mention to whoever it was on the phone that it could even be a poltergeist followed by it sounded like their kind of thing. She was so confused and deep in thought until she realized he wasn't on the phone anymore. She ran into the bathroom. Took the towel off stepped into the water just to rinse herself off before turning the water off. She couldn't understand why he was talking about these make believe things in such a serious tone. Once she had the towel on she made it into the room to make it look like she was looking for clothes. Well she was looking for clothes but she wanted him to not even think for a second she heard his conversation. Not noticing Dean come in the room she heard his voice and immediately jumped. _

"You okay?" He asked walking towards her.

No signs on his face that he was just talking about crazy stuff just a couple seconds ago.

"Yeah I'm fine. Actually I'm just going to drive myself to work, Sam is probably wondering where you've been. I'm just going to get ready and go into town before my shift so I can grab some food."

She walked over to him briskly and placed a kiss on his lips. Before he could even return the kiss she went back into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Chicks are weird.." Dean muttered to himself.

He grabbed his pants and pulled them on quickly followed by his socks and boots. He grabbed his button up plaid shirt and slid it over his arms. She was standing there practically with her ear against the door waiting for him to leave.

"Call me tonight when you get off. Sam just called and we may have another thing we need to go tomorrow. I would like to see you again before I leave."

"He was talking to Sam?" She whispered aloud.

"Okay, bye!" She yelled through the door hoping he didn't hear her whisper.

"Uh.. okay then." Dean said confused.

He made his way downstairs and out the door. Breanna heard the door to her house shut. She breathed a sigh of relief. She turned back to the mirror getting ready and couldn't get was she had heard Dean talking to Sam about. She was too scared to ask, they had only just started dating she didn't want to pry. But that didn't make her any less curious to the conversation she had just heard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sexy times ahead, just a warning ;) Even though it should almost be expected by this point.**

Work was slow for Breanna, which isn't what she wanted for more reason than because that mean not much money. She had hoped if it was busy she would be able to get her mind off of what Dean had been talking about earlier. She just thought it was so odd that he seemed to talk about ghosts and stuff like it was real. Made her feel like she didn't know him very well, even made her worry that he was a little, well.. crazy. She was so caught up in how amazing the sex was and how great their connection seemed to be she hadn't even thought about the fact she really didn't know much about it. He told her his dad and them didn't talk much because he kind of forced them into the family business. Which confused her because Dean seemed to like being a mechanic, or whatever it was that caused him to travel all over the place. She knew they traveled around a lot, so apparently Dean is just doing whatever his dad did and it has something to do with cars. Besides that she didn't know anything from his past or present even.

The thoughts going through her head the entire night and before she knew it the time was after midnight and the bar was closed. She finished up what she needed to do before heading home she had what felt like a really long day. So once she was home she took off the clothes, grabbed an oversized shirt and threw it on. She settled herself into bed getting familiar with the feeling of sleeping alone, again. Just as she was dozing off she heard her phone ringing. Groaning, Breanna reached over to grab the phone.

"Huh?" She answered the phone her eyes never opening.

"You never called me when you got off, I saw your car but I just wanted to make sure you were okay.." Dean asked sounding a little worried.

"Oh, Dean! I'm so sorry, it completely slipped my mind. Work was crazy and I'm just so tired." She lied.

"It's okay. I just thought I could I mean I thought I was uh- I just thought I would say goodnight." Dean stumbled over what to say. He called really hoping she would want him to stay the night. He hated feeling like this.

"Well aren't you just sweet. Thank you, goodnight to you too Dean." She said quietly, almost drifting back to sleep.

"I guess I'll let you go. Uh, you sure you don't want me to come over." He asked. Hoping he sounded more into it for her interests than his.

"No, you don't have to. I mean if you want you can. I'm just already almost asleep."

"Oh. You're right, I would hate to intrude. Goodnight Breanna." He finished angrily.

He hung up the phone before letting her say anything. He felt embarrassed by feeling like he needed her. He didn't want to sleep with out her. And the fact she could sleep so easily without him kind of made him mad.

When Dean hung up, Breanna looked at her phone in disbelief that he hung up on her. She felt bad about what was happening. She did sleep better with him, and just because she heard a silly phone conversation earlier shouldn't stop her from trusting him or wanting him to come over. She sat up in her bed and dialed his number again.

"Hello?" Dean answered in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry if I said something to offend you, babe.. I just meant you didn't have to come over if you didn't want to. I would love for you to come over." She said in a more alert, and serious tone.

"No, it's okay. I just thought you might feel better with me there." He said defending his pride.

Not wanting to do this with him, she just gave in.

"Dean, will you please come over? I miss you." She had never said those words to him. She always said things about missing his body or parts of him but never just him.

She thought she could almost hear him smile through the phone, "Be right there."

Breanna shook her head and made it down the stairs to open the door for her handsome man. When she unlocked it and opened it there he stood. Wearing a sly, proud smile. She glanced over him noticing he was wearing a black T-shirt and some faded jeans along with the boots he always wore. She couldn't understand how he always looked so sexy.

"Missed me, huh?" Escaped through his smiling lips.

Breanna just rolled her eyes and moved out of the door way letting him in. He laughed and came in the house. She shut the door and locked it behind her. She turned around to meet face to face or I guess face to chest with him.

"God, Dean!" She exclaimed. She wasn't expecting him to be right there, he had startled her.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I have a feeling that won't be the last time I hear you say that tonight." He nuzzled himself into the crook of her neck. Started slightly sucking, kissing, nibbling.

She had no intentions of doing this with him tonight. But damn, she didn't know how to say no to him. Not only was he stunning but he was outstanding in every aspect of sex. He knew just was to do to every inch of her and it drove her crazy.

Her eyes shut at the sudden warm lips against her neck, allowing a small moan to escape her lips. She felt him smile onto her neck. This brought her back to reality and she pushed him away.

"You think you are something special don't you!" She said jokingly and poked him in the chest.

He placed his hand over where she poked him and acted offended. "I don't know what you are talking about!" He said innocently.

"You call me, wanting to come over. Then got your feelings hurt when I said it didn't matter to me. You even hung up on me! You made me feel bad so I call you back and get you to come over. Because YOU want to come over, and I said I miss you to convince you to come. Then you show up here all smug acting like I can't be without you or something. When in reality, I think you just missed me!" She let it all out, a smile on her lips. Letting him know that she wasn't fooled by his tough guy act. She knew that for some reason Dean felt something for her.

Dean's mouth hung open acting shocked, "Me getting my feelings hurt?! HA. Never sweet cheeks. I didn't miss you, I just thought you didn't want to be here alone." He added a smile after he was done.

"Oh really? Well I guess we will see about that." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He looked down on her as she looked up at him. She got up on her tippy toes, making their lips only inches apart. She moved even closer, pulling their bodies close. Her breasts pushed firmly on him, his hands around her grabbing her ass. Her tongue snuck out of her mouth and softly licked his bottom lip making him shudder a little. She felt and erection building in his jeans. Not moved away she ran her hands down his body, grazing his nipples through his shirt. Making him almost shudder again. Her lips had moved to his neck working her way to his sweet spot on his ear. He was groaning, enjoying was she was doing to him.

Dean loved how she made him feel, he knew she didn't have much experience but he had never had anyone do things to him like she had. She knew just where to touch him, and how to touch him. He was glad she dropped the subject of him missing her, he wasn't ready to admit he actually had deep feelings for her. He made a huge step already by making them a couple. His thoughts interrupted by her tongue making it to his ear. He let out a deep moan feeling her hand heading to his now severely hard dick.

Her hand was on the top of his jeans and she just stopped. Everything. She stepped back, hands across her chest wearing the smug smile now. It took a few seconds for Dean to come back to reality. He tilted his head back into it normal position instead of leaned back in pleasure. His eyes met with her and she looked so satisfied.

"Oh, you are so evil." He almost growled.

"Let's say that's payback for smacking my ass so hard earlier. Say you miss me and we can pick up where I left off?" Knowing he would have to agree, he couldn't resist now.

"No way, baby! I'm not that easy to break." But he really was, he knew it wouldn't take much more for him to say anything she wanted him to say.

"Well okay then, let's go to sleep then."

She walked by him briskly and started up the stairs, him following in suite. Knowing that he seemed to love her ass she thought she would tease him a little. She lifted up the big shirt revealing her almost bare bottom to him, knowing it was eye level to him.

"Do I have a bruise right here?" She asked with innocent eyes. Pointing to her hip, but adjusting her hips allowing him to get a good view.

She turned to look at him, his eyes never left her ass. He was biting his bottom lip, trying not to take her on the stairs right there.

"Dean?" She said in an almost sing-song voice

"Uh.. what?" He said realizing she was watching him stare at her.

She just started laughing and continued her path to the room. Dean was muttering little curses under his breath. Knowing she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

Once in the room she made herself comfortable under the blankets. She patted next to her inviting him in. He took his shirt off, flexing his muscles as he did so. She stared at his rock hard body, without even thinking about it she blurted out, "How did I get lucky enough to pull you?" She was just being 100 percent honest with him.

Sure guys had paid her attention, but none of them even came close to Dean. Every time she looked at him and realized that he was her _boyfriend_ now. She felt an immense amount of pleasure and satisfaction. Caught up in her own thoughts after she said those words to him she had looked down to the bed. She hadn't realized he made it down to his boxers. She felt him sliding into her bed and she rolled over to look at him. He was giving her a big smile, not the usual one he gave her, but a genuine smile. He brushed her cheek with his fingers allowing his smile to fade. Dean never pictured himself with anyone, especially not someone like her.

"I ask myself that same question about you every day." He said sweetly. Or what he thought sounded sweet.

He hated being mushy and he definitely hated "Chick Flick" moments. But he wanted to be honest with her, well as honest as he could be.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. It was more gentle than she was use to from him. He never ceased to surprise her. Deciding to push her luck, she pulled away.

"Tell me that you missed me earlier, and you can do absolutely anything you want with me." She said in a quiet, yet seductive tone.

Dean swallowed hard. The idea of doing whatever he wanted to her made his cock instantly rage. He decided he was already being cheesy and decided to go along with whatever she said.

"I missed you." Dean said fast and quick hoping it would suffice.

"Tsk, tsk, Dean. That's not going to fly with me." Her hand grazed his upper arm over his bicep. Hoping a little touch would make it easier for him.

He sighed, "You are killing me, you know that?"

She draped one of her legs over his waist pulling them close. She leaned in close to him. Her lips to his ear, "Anything.. you want."

He couldn't take it anymore he pushed her to her back and got on top of her. He grinded his boxer covered erection against her allowing a grown to come out.

"I missed you baby. I missed everything sexy thing about you." He let out in a deep voice full with need.

"See, that wasn't too hard?" She said, proud she was able to make him say it.

"Yeah, you don't know what you just signed up for."

His lips crashed down onto hers full of passion, he let his hands run all over her body. Over her full breasts, pulling on each nipple until he moaned out in pain and pleasure. His hand made it's way into the front of her panties, she groaned into the kiss. Thrusted up into him while running her hands through his short spiky locks. Dean broke the kiss looking at her swollen pink lips and smiled.

He got up off the bed and went to her closet looking around for something.

"Uhm, what are you doing Dean?" She asked concerned why he just stopped right before pleasuring her to browse her clothes.

"Do you have any scarfs or anything like that?" He asked very seriously.

"Uhm, in the second drawer." She answered, still confused.

He smiled really big before coming back with a few scarfs in hand. She then realized what he was planning on doing.

"Dean, you're not!"

"You said anything I wanted. And you've been a bad girl, teasing me all day."

He said on the bed next to her and pulled her shirt over her head and then pulled her panties off.

"Lay flat." He ordered.

She could feel herself growing wet, the idea of being at his mercy was almost too much to bear.

She did as she was told. Dean grabbed her arms and pulled them above her head. Grabbing her wrists with one of his large hands and skillfully looped one of the scarfs around her wrists tying it in a knot. Making sure it was tight enough for her not to get free.

"You better leave them there." He demanded.

She just shook her head. Knowing if she spoke it would give away just how excited she was.

He spread her legs and continued to tie them each to the corresponding bed post at the foot of her bed. He stood to get a good look at her. He pulled off his boxers, allowing his erection to break free.

"You look pretty good all tied up." He smirked as his eyes made over every inch of her.

He slowly touched himself while looking her over, not being able to look at her and not pleasure himself a little bit.

"Come here baby, let me help you." She called out from the bed, hoping she didn't sound too desperate for his touch.

"Uh uh, sweetheart. I'm in charge tonight."

He climbed on top of her as he spoke. Running his hands up her thigh, to her stomach over her breasts slightly tugging at the hardened nipple before his hand made it to her throat.

She wanted him so bad, she just shook her head agreeing with him, hoping he would hurry up.

"Good. Now if you speak again, or you move with out me telling you. There will be consequences." He said stern and seductively.

It took everything in her not to moan out just hearing him talk to her like that.

He started kissing her jaw line and down her neck. Sucking her and there, followed by a bite near her collarbone. Breanna gasped out. she had never thought she would be one that was into the whole pain for pleasure thing but she was so wrong. She felt Dean smile against the bite mark he just left on her as he kissed it.

He kissed and sucked his way down her body, making it to supple breasts. He licked around everywhere on them except where she wanted him to, she couldn't bare it and involuntarily arched into him. His warm tongue left her. And she sighed at sudden coldness it left behind.

"Now now.. what did I say?" He asked rhetorically.

In the next second he bit down on her nipple making her scream out in pleasure. He was almost surprised by how much she liked it.

"Oh you like that huh?" He asked taking the same nipple in between his fingers now tugging at it harder and harder each time.

"Y-yes." She barely was able to spit it out.

Without any notice he moved the opposite hand between her legs and shoved two fingers into her deep. She cried out his name, knowing she was already so close. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, allowing his mouth to work one nipple then the next, nipping at them before moving on the other one. She couldn't handle it, she came hard on his fingers. She felt warmth all throughout her body and she was bucking and grinding into his hand until she was spent. Her eyes fluttered open to a very pleased Dean. He brought the fingers to his mouth and sucked the sweet liquid off before kissing her hard allowing her to taste herself.

He readied himself at her entrance teasing her with the tip over her slick folds. She couldn't hold out anymore. She jerked herself away from the kiss.

"Fuck me, already!" She yelled out in pure ecstasy.

That's all he needed and he shoved the full length of his thick hard cock into her. The sudden warmth almost sent him over the edge immediately. He didn't move for a second composing himself, knowing he wanting to make her have another orgasm. He pulled fully out before slamming back into her.

"Fuck! Dean!" She yelled out as he slammed into her again.

"You like that baby?" He questioned while one hand made it's way to play with her swollen clit. He saw her hands fighting with the scarf.

She wanted to touch him, she needed to touch him.

Without saying anything Dean undid the knot he had made to hold her wrists together. Her hands were immediately all over his body. Over he chiseled chest, his strong arms, his sexy back, even over his firm ass.

He pounded into her over and over. She couldn't hold it any longer, she came on his dick hard. She screamed out profanities mixed with his name here and there. His pace never slowing.

After she was done, he pulled his hand that was helping pleasure her away. The feeling of her hands on him was too much for him, he needed to be deeper into her. He leaned back to untie one of her legs and held it straight into the air allowing even more of him to sink into her.

He felt his balls tighten, the all too familiar feeling creeping up on him.

"Let me come in your mouth." He said before pulling himself out of her.

She obliged and barely even sat up before he shoved the length of himself into her mouth. She played with his balls in one hand and used the other one to work up and down the shaft along with her mouth.

"Fuck!" He moaned out as he felt himself release into the back of her throat. She didn't stop until he physically made her.

She licked her lips making sure she got every drop of him. He crumbled beside her, spent beyond all means.

"Wow.." Was all he could muster.

She giggled a little as she untied the last leg from the bed post. Then resumed her place beside him and cuddled up to his hard body. Both of their breathing slowly making it back to an acceptable pace.

Emotions running crazy, she just had some of the best sex of her life. Not sure if it was a mixture of that or just plain curiosity. She felt him kind of going limp, trying to let sleep take over him. She leaned her head off of his chest and looked at him for a minute until his eyes opened too meet hers.

He smiled and ran his hand over the back of her hair, "What it is beautiful?"

She took a deep breath, "What's a wendigo?"

All of the blood drained from Dean's face, he looked petrified.

_Why would she asked this question? How could she know of such a thing?_

He gulped hard at the realization she must have overheard his conversation with Sam when he thought she was in the shower. He didn't have a clue as to what to say.

She studied his face, trying to figure out what he could be thinking about.

She yawned really big, finally feeling the consequences of their previous actions. He didn't seem like he was going to be talking anytime soon anyway.

She laid her head back down on his chest, "We don't have to talk about it now. Get some sleep and we can talk in the morning."

She felt the rhythm of his breathing steady and figured he already fell asleep. So she decided to give in and was almost cooed to sleep by the sound of his breathing.

Dean laid there, wide-eyed staring at the ceiling. He didn't want her to know, but he was freaking out internally. What could he possibly say to her that wouldn't make him seem crazy? Could he tell her the truth? _Should_ he tell her the truth? Dean knew that his feelings for her were strong, but he didn't think he was anywhere near having to talk to her about what he actually does for a living.


	12. Chapter 12

Breanna woke up with a chill falling over her. She shivered and tried to scoot up to Dean. She felt around and there was no one there. With a pout on her face she opens her eyes to see she's alone in her bed. Still naked from the night before. She tried pulling the blankets around her, but she just couldn't warm and comfortable like she was when Dean was there. Feeling defeated she got up, hoping he was maybe just down stairs. She looked around the room seeing the scarfs everywhere, memories of the night before bringing a smile to her face. She decided on a quick shower before going down.

Making her way down stairs, she felt better now that she was clean and clothed. It didn't take long for her to realize Dean wasn't there. She sighed, remembering the way he acted when she asked what she thought was a simple question last night. After he reacted and now that he was no where to be found she regretted letting her curiosity get the best of her. On her way to the kitchen she noticed a piece of paper on the counter.

_Sammy and I have some stuff we need to take care of. _

_You looked too peaceful to wake up._

_We can talk when I get back._

_xoxo_

_Dean_

She couldn't help but smile. She loved when he left her little notes, it was so cute to her. She just hoped he wouldn't be gone too long. She really did hate when he had to leave, there was nothing that made her happier than being around him now. She knew it was too soon to throw the "L" word around. Hell, they really didn't know too much about each other still. But she just felt so close to him. Not in the way she had felt for Derek after all those months. She had felt a need for him, a need to be with him, an unexplainable attraction to him. Trying not to allow herself to dwell on it too much she decided to go about her day or days with out him.

Of course Dean wouldn't talk to her when she called after a few days. He sent his text in the morning, with no response after that. So after a week had passed she decided to call again, hoping that maybe he would be ready to talk to her

After a few rings he answered, "Hey baby, I can't talk now really busy. Text you later." And hung up before she could say anything.

She looked at the phone sad, just hoping that maybe they could talk for even a moment, she didn't even care about the Wen-whatever she had brought up before she just missed him.

Before putting her phone down she opened up a text to send to Dean.

_I just wanted to let you know I miss you. Especially talking to you. Just call me when you get the chance._

She knew it might make her seem "weak" but she didn't care. She was suppose to be in an adult relationship with this man and just wanted him to know the truth.

Sam watched Dean blow Bree off again on the phone, he couldn't understand how his brother could be like that to such a sweet girl. Who obviously cared about Dean regardless of how he acted to her.

"Dean, you know you eventually with have to talk to her." Sam hoped he could help his brother talk things out.

"Yeah, yeah. But for now I don't." Dean said wanting to avoiding talking about it anymore.

"I'm just saying Dean, if you see a future with her she may need to know what we actually do. Keeping her out of the loop isn't fair."

"Listen, Sammy. I don't really want to talk to you about this. Got it?" Dean turned up the radio, avoiding any further conversation on this matter.

Dean's phone vibrated, indicating he got a text. He sighed and opened the phone reading the text she sent him. He quickly shut his phone and put it next to him. Reading the text made him feel even worse about the whole situation.

Dean was growing tired of his baby brother butting in his life. He also didn't want to think about his future with Breanna. Sure he liked her, more than liked her. But hunters that were in serious relationships always ended up with someone dying. His mom and his dad.. Jess and Sam.. He couldn't bare the thought of something happening to her. But he didn't want to just drag her into this life. He couldn't do that to her. He knew he could come up with something between now and when he made it home about what to tell her. But until then he wasn't talking more than he had to.

The boys had just gotten back to the hotel finishing up their job and Dean was tired.

"Find us another job Sammy, I'm hitting the hay."

Sam rolled his eyes. His brother was unbelievable. Instead of talking things out with even his own flesh and blood he would much rather avoid it for as long as possible. They just finished up the third job in a row and he wondered how long this would last.

Breanna's shift at the bar was over, she bid farewell to Scarlet and everyone else. Preparing for yet another night alone at home. Tonight was particularly unpleasant for her at work. There was one creepy guy with ice cold blue eyes who never got a drink, just sat in a booth all night. His eyes never left her until about 30 minutes before she left he slid from the booth and disappeared.

Walking to her car she felt a chill run through her, making her rush to her car faster than usual. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure and immediately pulled out her phone to call Dean.

"Please pick up.." She mutter lowly almost making it to her car.

"Hello?"

It was Sam.

"Sam! Is Dean there?" She asked not being able to hide the panic in her voice.

She unlocked her car and got in quickly. Locking the door behind her.

"Bree? Are you okay? He's asleep do I need to get him?" Sam sounded concerned.

"I was just hoping to talk to him.. I just got off of work and there was this guy," Not feeling like she needed to pull Sam into her paranoid thoughts. "Never mind, Sam. I'm heading home now. Just when he gets up, could you ask him to call me. Thank you." Trying to slow her breathing, hoping he wouldn't wake Dean or worry him.

She made her way out of the parking lot quickly.

"Uh, alright. You sure you're okay?"

How was it that Sam cared more about her well being then her "boyfriend". Breanna allowed that thought to leave her almost as soon as she thought it.

"Yes, I'm fine. Bye Sam." She hung up quickly. Her eyes darting from the rear-view and the road the entire way home.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he tried waking Dean up for the third time.

Dean rolled from his place on his stomach onto his back. He rubbed his face then darted his eyes to Sam.

"This better be good, Sammy!" Dean wasn't very pleased with his little brother at the moment.

"It's Bree.."

Before allowing him to go any further, "What? What happened to her?"

Dean was fully up now, staring at Sam with a look of worry all over his face.

"I don't know, she called for you. Sounded pretty scared Dean, said something about a guy at work. She didn't tell me more. Almost immediately after she calmed herself down then just asked for you to call her when you get up."

Dean immediately grabbed his phone and dialed her number. He sat there for a while, no answer.

"Come on, God damnnit!" Dean grew impatient.

"Hello?" Breanna answered plainly.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Straight to the punch like Dean always was.

"Nothing happened Dean." He heard her car door shut, she must just be getting home, "There was just this creepy guy at the bar tonight. Starring at me all night, never ordered anything to drink. Just creeped me out. Then on the way to my car I thought I felt like something was following me. I just was scared." Breanna just stepped into her house and locked the door behind her.

"How did this guy look? I'm coming back."

Dean stood up, gesturing for Sam to get all their stuff together. As they were getting all of their stuff together Dean constantly held the phone to his ear.

"You really don't have to do that Dean. He was just some skinny, pale guy. Had this ice blue eyes and black.." Dean just heard a thud, then nothing.

Dean sat there waiting on her to continue, but nothing happened.

"Baby?" Dean looked concerned, Sam saw the look on his face and they headed out the door quickly.

Dean tossed the keys to Sam before climbing into the passenger side.

"Breanna?!"

"Why hello there. Which Winchester do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" A man's voice said.

"Where is she? You better not hurt her, you son-of-a-bitch!" Dean couldn't believe this was happening.

"Maybe next time, you shouldn't leave your little.. pet behind." The voice was so calm.

"What do you want from us?" Dean covered the phone briefly.

"Someone has her, Sammy. Step on it."

Sam just shook his head in agreence before flooring the Impala.

"Well let's just say, you missed something your last trip. I would love to chat more but our little pet is waking up." Dean could hear a whimper leaving Breanna and with that the stranger hung up.

"Shit!" Dean yelled before throwing his phone into the floor board.

"What happened, Dean?"

"She was telling me about the guy from the bar then I heard a noise and then some guy picked up the phone! I'm going to kill him!" Dean couldn't contain his anger and slammed his fist into the dash.

"Calm down Dean.."

"How am I suppose to calm down?! Some THING has her Sammy.." Closing his eyes he felt a huge amount of regret for trying to avoid her this past week, he should have been home and kept her safe.

"He said we missed something last trip. What does he mean?" Dean looked to Sam hoping he understood.

"Our last hunt Dean.. When we took out that vamp nest." Sam was more worried than he was before.

"You said there was only 9 of them!" Dean allowing a little bit of his anger through on Sam.

"I thought there was Dean! The whole time we watched them there was only 9, he must have been gone."

"Great, well he came back. Probably found his mate decapitated and he got our scent to track us. Now he has her. Wonderful. We led him straight to her."

Sam could see Dean thought the entire thing was his fault.

"It isn't your fault Dean.. we didn't know."

"I should be there!" Dean slammed his fist into the dash again.

Sam didn't say anything, he just focused on driving. Getting them there to stop this vamp.

Breanna's eyes fluttered opened, adjusting to the light. She felt a throb of pain shoot down her body originating on the back of her head. She attempted to bring her hand up to her hand but it wouldn't move. She looked down at her wrists and saw she was tied to one of her kitchen chairs bound with rope. Her legs and arms unable to move. She grunted as she tugged a little harder, not quite sure how she got here.

"Well about time you wake up, princess."

Breanna's eyes dart around the room looking for the man behind the voice. Her eyes meet with a pair of terrible cold eyes, sending a chill down her. It was the man from the bar. She was scared, but knew she had to keep it together.

"What.. What do you want?" She failed, as her voice broke a little.

"Your Winchesters." He said like it was obvious.

"But they aren't here?.." She didn't understand.

"Oh, they will be. They have to save the damsel in distress." He smiled smugly.

She didn't know what to say. She was terrified. What would he do with them when they got here? What would he do with her while he waited. She felt a small tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh, don't cry princess.. I don't plan on hurting you. Too much." He smiled as he pulled out a small knife.

"Please. Don't do this."

Letting her see the knife fully almost right in front of her face.

"Well I'm getting a taste of you, one way or another. A girl the Winchesters keep around? She must be special.. I would hate to drain you with one bite. So I thought I would just get a sample."

He smiled and Breanna grimaced. His teeth were slowly covered by another pair of sharp skinny teeth that seemingly came from no where. She gasped at the sight.

"What.. who are you?!" She yelled out.

"Well, would you look at that. The boys didn't tell you about the monsters in the world. How sweet."

He grazed her arm with the dragging it slowly allowing more and more of the warm liquid to run out. He ran his tongue along the fresh blood and slowly sucked up as much as she could. She cried out a little and wiggled within her restraints. The man pulled back a little, blood still fresh on his lips.

"I'm a vampire, love. You can call me Viktor." He smiled showing his regular teeth this time.

Breanna's arm darted between this **vampire **and the gash on her arm, blood steadily pouring onto the ground and she felt dizzy. Never being a fan of blood the sight was almost too much for her. Along with hearing about monsters, this vampire being in front of her and this severe head ache she still had from whatever it was he had hit her with.

That's when she heard a loud noise and tried to focus in front of her. Her eyes could barely stay open. She felt a pair of cold hands on her, one on her arm near the cut and the other on the opposite side of her neck holding the knife. His mouth against her ear, "Stay with us.. it's just getting fun."

She shook her head trying to stay focused. Her eyes were on the front door as it busted open, there stood Dean with some sort of machete in hand.

"Dean!" She yelled before she felt the blade press into her neck.

"Shh.. no talking." The vampire whispered into her ear.

"Back away from her you vamp bastard!" Dean's eyes full of rage.

"Or what, Dean was it?" He asked clarifying which Winchester he was facing.

He smiled at Dean before sliding the knife from it's spot on her lower neck down over the top of her breasts. Lightly slicing her above the right on, making her shriek a little.

"You leave her out of this!"

"You killed my mate Dean. We are just getting started." He raised the blade to her face and cut a little. Licking up the blood. Her eyes started to flutter shut again.

"Breanna! Stay with me, baby." She heard Dean call out so her eyes focused on him. He tried to give a reassuring smile but it wasn't very convincing.

The vampire stood up never taking his hands from her.

"She tastes so sweet, I see why she's your pet."

She heard a loud grunt followed by a blast of liquid all over her. Her eyes turned to the left to see Sam standing there with a bloody machete in his hands. Her eyes traveled to the ground to see the head of Viktor on the ground. Breanna couldn't bare it anymore. She felt the warmth of Dean's hands on her, along with Sam trying to untie the ropes. Her eyes becoming blurry the last thing she heard was Dean yelling her name over and over, attempting to keep her awake.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love nothing more than seeing what everyone thinks of this story. And of course thank you to everyone that followed/faved too. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I would love to know what everyone thinks about everything so far!

* * *

Breanna's eyes tried to open but the bright lights all around her caused her eyes to slam shut again. After sitting there for a minute with her eyes closed she felt pressure on her leg making her eyes open to investigate. Once adjusted to the light she realized she was in a hospital bed, and the pressure on her leg was Dean's head asleep on her. She smiled down at him, he looked so peaceful.

She went to sit up and she felt a severe headache building, making her move her arm to the back of her head. Before it made it there a pain shot through it. She looked and found a big bandage on her arm, slightly bloodied. That's when all the memories flooded her. The guy at the bar, running to her car, calling Dean but getting Sam, making it home and talking to Dean, the guy in her house.. The guy actually being a vampire. The blood. All the blood from her arm, then it being splattered all over her.

She felt Dean stirring a little, moving her other arm to his head. She ran her hand through his hair, he smiled a little but it was short lived. He shot up and looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"Breanna! You're awake." His voice was a mixture of happiness and guilt.

She didn't say anything she just smiled at him for a second before trying to readjust herself again into a sitting position. Trying to ignore the pain in her head didn't work and she just groaned as she resumed her original place on the bed.

"Here let me help you.." Dean was by her side immediately, pressing the button on the bed allowing her to sit up a little.

"Thank you." She added quietly.

Dean went to back away from her again but she grabbed his hand giving him a reassuring smile. He attempted to smile back.

"I'm so sorry.." Dean started but was interrupted.

"Wonderful, you're awake." A doctor made her way in.

Dean tried to pull away but Breanna wasn't haven't it, his hand in hers was the only thing keeping her calm at the moment.

The doctor came to the opposite side of the bed and placed her hand on Breanna's shoulder.

"I bet you are confused.. You've had a concussion, and you have been out for a couple of days. You lost a lot of blood, from the cut on your arm. As of now you are completely stable and the only reason you have been unconscious is because you body was needing to recuperate. You are lucky this young man found you when you did. Hopefully they catch the mugger that did this to you." The doctor patted the shoulder her hand had been resting on. "Are you having any memory loss?"

"No.. or I don't think so." Breanna answered honestly.

"That's what we want to here. I will have someone come in after a while to run a few tests just to ensure you are fine and don't have any long term effects from the concussion. We will have to determine that you are 100 percent back to normal before you are allowed to leave. Do you have any questions for me at the moment?"

"No ma'am. At least not for now." Breanna allowed her eyes to meet with the sweet doctors for a moment trying to give a reassuring smile.

"If you do, don't be afraid to ask me or a nurse, alright? Now that you are awake I'm sure you are feeling a little bit of pain. I'll prescribe something for that, a nurse will be in here shortly to give you something. But besides that, just try to take it easy and you'll be home in no time." The doctor finished with a genuine smile. Breanna just shook her head, showing she understood.

"Alright, I'll be back after a while." And with that the doctor left.

She turned to Dean, "A mugger?"

Dean's free hand ran through his hair, his beautiful green eyes looking everywhere but her face.

"I told them you had called me about someone following you and when I showed up and the guy cut you..," indicating to her arm. "And then he hit you in the head with something.. that's how you got the knows if they bought it, but they didn't ask too many questions." Dean said reassuringly.

A small, "Oh.." was all she managed to say. She had so many question for him, but she didn't know where to start. She didn't even really want to know. She closed her eyes maybe hoping she could just wipe all the memories away, just got back to normal life. Where she had amazing sex with Dean and they had a casual relationship. Not where she finds out things like vampires are real and to top it all off apparently her boyfriend and his brother know how to kill them. She felt sick to her stomach.

Dean was watching her face the entire time her eyes were closed. He could tell she was contemplating something, she must be so confused. Dean's hand went up to trace the now healing cut on her pale cheek. Her eyes opened, meeting his for the first time since he initially woke up. Neither of them said anything. She could tell he felt guilty for what happened, she hoped he knew that she didn't blame him. He saved her! Well him and Sam, but if he wouldn't have came when he did who knows.

Breanna pulled her hand from his finally and used her fingers to brush over his lips. Dean's eyes closed for just a second, enjoying her soft fingers on his lips. Her hand moved to the back of his head and she pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet, and passionate. Them each hoping their feelings were being conveyed into the kiss. Before too much longer tongues were added and the kiss grew intense. Dean's hands where running through her hair, down her neck, stopped right before her breasts on her chest. Breanna forgot all about her headache. Desire for Dean was all she felt, her hand worked it's way up under his shirt rubbing all over his hard body. She arched her back letting him know it was okay to continue. He groaned into her mouth as he kneaded one of her perky mounds only the hospital gown between their flesh.

"Wow, Dean.. really?"

Both of their eyes shot to the doorway to see a smirking Sam.

Breanna looked at Dean noticing that somehow he had moved on top of her in the bed. Dean locked eyes with her before grunting and standing up, slightly adjusting his pants hoping to hide the erection she had given him.

She turned a little red and giggled hoping to lighten to mood a little.

"Well at least you are awake and I didn't just walk in to find my brother molesting your sleeping body." Sam let out a small chuckle, Dean's eyes squinting in anger at his little brother.

"I'm glad you're awake.. and feeling better Bree." Sam came and places a sincere hug on her. She hugged back and squeezed maybe a little too much. She was just so thankful for him killing Viktor before he did anymore damage to her.

"Okay, that's enough." Dean said while pulling Sam from her. Both of them laughed at Dean's reaction to their lengthy hug.

"I'm just really thankful for.. you know. Thankful for both of you, is all." She hoped the explanation was enough.

Sam just shook his head understanding what she meant. She looked at Dean whose eyes were playing the same game looking everywhere but to her and she sighed. She reached out for Dean's hand, finally getting his attention. She squeezed it reassuringly, but he still looked guilty.

"Dean.. I don't blame you for what happened. Either of you.. I may not fully understand what happened. I do know that you two showed up and saved me. We can talk about everything else later. But you really need to lighten up, love." She hoped joking with him would help. And it got at least a little smile from him.

"Well he seemed okay when he was on top of you earlier, so I think he'll be fine." Sam laughed as he patted Dean's shoulder.

Breanna's face turned red again in embarrassment from him walking in but she laughed knowing it must have been unexpected for Sam. Seeing that Dean just shot a look to Sam.

"Your brother just so happens to be the best medicine for me at the moment. He was just doing what I wanted him too. Well, until you interrupted." She winking at Sam.

Dean finally let a big smile out, "You heard that Sammy? I was just doing what the lady wanted, I'm a gentleman."

All of them laughed briefly before Breanna let out a yawn. It didn't go unnoticed by the boys.

"I was just coming by to see how things were going, I'll let you rest. I'm glad you're okay." Sam said sweetly. He came and gave her one more small hug before telling Dean to let him know if they needed anything and he left.

Dean looked at her, "I guess I'll go too. So you can rest."

"Don't go.." Breanna didn't want to be without him, not yet. She had missed him so much while he was gone. And after these events the thought of being without him made her really not want to be alone.

"I just need some caffeine, I'm really not sleepy. Maybe you could go get us some coffee?"

"Of course, anything for you sweet cheeks." He threw her a heart melting smile and a small sweet kiss. "I'll be right back."

Dean left the room, allowing Breanna to think for a bit. Her eyes closed thinking about the events before, hoping she could keep them out of her head for the most part.

"Bree baby! I came as soon as I saw the paper."

Breanna's eyes dart to the door to see the only thing that could make her feel even worse, Derek.

Through gritted teeth, "What are you doing here?"

Derek took this as an invitation in, flowers in hand makes his way over to her. Ignoring her question, "Oh my god, are you okay? How did this happen? I saw you were mugged after work! In the paper didn't say if you were recovering or what, so I came as soon as I finished reading."

"And just happened to stumble upon flowers on the way?" Sarcasm dripping from her lips. "Well, I'm fine and it's time for you to go. Luckily I'm not on my game and I don't feel like doing this with you right now."

"I can't just leave you here alone, you need someone to take care of you."

That was all it took, the headache and everything else dragging her mind down made her erupt. She couldn't stand being around him one more second, ever again.

"Derek.. I am not alone, I have someone who treats me better than you have ever treated me. I don't need you to take care of me! I don't need you to act like you give two shits about me! I don't need to see your pathetic fucking face ever again! Do you understand? You need to leave right now. Leave this town, I never want to see you again. And I mean that with everything inside of me!"

Derek stood there, mouth agape at the words he just heard come from her pretty little mouth.

"You know what Breanna? You were always ungrateful, I'm doing everything I can here. I've said I'm sorry and don't kid yourself, sweetheart. I'm the best you will ever have. That.. that guy in the leather jacket and the old car? Seriously.. You two will be over in no time. And you'll come crawling.." Interrupted from his rant.

"Get out!" Breanna yelled tears welling up on her eyes from a mixture of anger and pain as she tried to stand up out of the bed.

"Breanna?" Dean's voice carried from down the hallway and was there behind Derek in no time.

For a moment Dean assessed the situation. Breanna almost in tears and he had heard Derek raising his voice at her from down the hall. Dean sat the two cups of coffee on the counter next to the door. Deciding he's had enough of this guy and he needed to prove more of a point this time. He grabbed Derek by the back of his collar slamming him into the wall next to the door. Dean let go but not before grabbing the front of his shirt becoming face to face with this man. Once he stared him down for a second Dean broke his eyes away from him to check on Breanna.

"You okay, baby?" He sounded so worried about her.

Derek huffed a little at him referring to Breanna as baby. Making Dean quickly return his attention to the intruder. His grip tightened and Derek's eyes grew in fear.

"I guess you didn't get the idea good enough the last time. So it looks like I have to get my point across a little bit clearer this time." Dean raised his fist that had been clenched at his side this whole time.

"Dean, don't!" Breanna didn't want anymore trouble and she knew him hitting Derek would cause a problem they didn't need.

Dean let go of Derek, his intense stare never leaving him still. "You better go, she saved her ass. If I see you again.. Ever again you won't be so lucky."

Derek adjusted his shirt and looked towards Breanna again. Her eyes were straight ahead, she was just ready for this to be over with for good. Derek looked at Dean again who was standing protectively between them.

With a formulated laugh, "Whatever.. you aren't worth all of this anyway. You two will make a perfect couple." Derek shook his head and threw the flowers in a near by trash can. Defeated, he left just as quickly as he arrived.

Dean was at her side briskly, taking her hand in his. He wasn't quite sure what to say, he would have much rather pummeled the guy then to let him leave unscathed. She had been through enough and she seemed to not what that to happen so he did as she wished. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

"We heard some commotion, is everything alright?" Luckily a sweet looking older nurse stuck her head in the room allowing him to not have to say anything at the moment.

Breanna shook her head, "Yes.. I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that man who just left to show up.. I'm sorry." Feeling embarrassed by the scene everyone must have heard.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Believe me, we see much worse." Trying to make her feel better.

Breanna laughed, "Do you know when I'm getting that pain medicine?" Lightening the mood.

"Well that's why I'm here, darling!" She laughed and entered the room.

Dean backed away and went to grab the coffees he had gotten for them. Once the nurse was all finished and Breanna had some pain medication in her the nurse told Breanna to rest and left the room. Feeling almost immediate effects from the medicine, she smiled at the pressure relief. Her eyes drifting the room looking for Dean, and she found him leaning against the wall still holding their coffees.

"Thanks for not beating Derek's ass, although I would have thoroughly enjoyed it. I feel like a hospital isn't the best setting for a fight." She smiled and winked at him.

Dean let out a deep, sexy laugh on his way to her. He handed her the coffee, "Yeah I guess you are probably right."

He watched her take a big sip of her coffee, eyes closing as the warm liquid made it's way down. She felt so much better already. Her eyes opened, meeting his emerald ones that were full of so much anguish. She noticed the look on his face didn't match his eyes. She knew he was trying to put on a happy face for her. He still felt guilty and thought it would be best to push as much as she could from her mind for now. Just enjoy this man, _her man_. She wanted nothing more than to him just stop feeling guilty. For them to start heading in the right direction to get to where they were before. So she scooted over allowing room for him in her bed then patted next to her.

"You sure?" Dean still wasn't sure how she was being so calm about everything that had happened. The thing that just happened with Derek escaping his mind. Thinking back to her being tied to that chair, blood dripping for her arm profusely. Maybe he should have just been honest with her earlier and it would have saved them from this mess.

"Positive." She smiled at him with adoration in her eyes.

He sat beside her, leaning back slowly as she leaned across him sitting her coffee down on the tray next to her. Her head rested on his chest, fingers ran over him as soon as she nestled herself into the warm, strong body laying next to her. She was just tracing imaginary lines over his muscular stomach and chest. "I missed you." She didn't even mean to let the words out.

"I missed you too, baby. "


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the feedback, follows, favorites, everything!**

**Hope you all enjoy this one.. I felt like we all needed a little relief. **

**;) Sexual situations**

* * *

Within two days, after a few tests, the doctor declared Breanna was well enough to leave the hospital. With instruction to just change the bandage on her arm daily for the next week and to try not to do anything to pull the stitches out.

Dean was giving Breanna a ride home in his baby and the ride home was relatively quiet. Once they passed to her house fear took over Breanna briefly. She tried not to show it but of course Dean saw. He pulled into the garage of his own house, not wanting her to go to her house if she wasn't ready.

"Are you okay? Do you just want to come over to my place for a bit?" Dean had never invited her into his and Sam's house before so she had to jump at the opportunity.

"I would love that." She smiled at him, hoping she didn't seem overly excited. "I just need to get a few things from my house quickly, wanna come with?" She reached for the door to get out.

"No, let me get it!" Dean was out of the driver's side and around to her side with the door open before she could even respond.

"Dean, I had a concussion I can still open a door." She loved the little gesture, but she didn't want him to know how adorable he had been these past few days.

Their time together was normally filled with sex, passionate, wonderful, _dirty_ sex. If they weren't having sex then they were being sarcastic and poking at one another. But the whole time in the hospital he was so sweet to her. Not allowing her to get up for anything. Even when she stood to go pee he tried to help her walk and she would have to reassure him that she could make it by herself. It was a whole new side to him that she wasn't even sure he had. She knew he felt like it was all his fault so he was making it up to her. Though on countless occasions she told him it wasn't his fault, it didn't matter to him he felt like he needed to take care of her. And deep down she loved every second of it.

She thanked him for holding the door for her. They walked through her yard and made it to her front door in no time. Breanna took a deep breath anticipating a scene she had been trying to put out of her mind the past few days. She felt a hand intertwine with her, a smile sneaking his way to her lips. She turned to look at him and he was returning the eye lock with a reassuring look behind his emerald eyes. Somehow he always made her feel better. She unlocked the door swiftly and walked in to see her house.. spotless. Dean shut the door behind him then smiled at her reaction.

"Did you.. did you take care of all this for me?" Trying to find the right words, "I mean did you clean everything?"

She turned to look at him leaning against the door smiling at her.

"Yeah.. when you made me leave the hospital a couple nights ago to rest. I decided to come over and clean everything up. I figured it may make it easier on you, you know?" He ruffled his hair with his left hand. They had yet to really talk about what happened, he wasn't sure if that was his fault or if she just didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to push her but he knew she had to be curious about a few things. Hell, he had some questions about what happened too.

"Thank you, Dean.. You are so sweet." She briskly walked over to him and gave him a small but very thankful kiss. She pulled away from him with a smile on her face, "Be right back."

She took off up the stairs wanting to get her stuff and get to Dean's house. Once in her room she grabbed one of her small duffle bags and threw in a couple pairs of clothes. Some things to sleep in and a some underwear. She went into her bathroom and grabbed a few things she would need to shower and then some make-up. Just enough stuff to last her a day or two, then she would make herself come back. It was her home after all she would have to get use to it. After making sure she had everything she needed she came down the stairs as quickly as she went up them.

"You got everything?" Dean asked standing up from his place on the couch. He walked over to her and grabbed the bag from her despite her willingness to carry it herself.

"You know you're spoiling me right? Before you know it I'll be all better but still expecting you to do everything for me." Breanna joked with him.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to keep doing everything for you, won't I?" With a glint in his eye and a sexy smirk on his face Breanna had a feeling he meant more than just small tasks like carrying her bags or opening doors for her. And it almost made her decide the house wasn't so bad and take him on the couch right there. But she decided against that, knowing she needed to shower and shave before anything happened.

"Okay, let's go."

He held the door open, inviting her into his house. She was greeted by the smell of leather and almost a piney smell. It was exactly how Dean smelled, she breathed it in deeply. Her eyes wandering around the room, a whole wall that was a bookshelf and it filled with books upon books. A brown leather couch in front of a decent sized TV, a recliner in a different color of leather to the left of the couch. A small desk in the corner where Sam was sitting on his lap top, more books piled on it. It felt so homey.. Sure there was stuff scattered around, two men lived there. But it felt like a comfy place to be.

Sam saw them walk in and smiled sweetly from his place, not saying anything. Then returned with a focused look on his face.

"That's all he ever does, he's a nerd." Dean jokingly whispered to her. She let out a laugh.

"I heard that, jerk!" Sam called from behind the laptop, never looking away. Dean let out a low laugh.

"Wanna see the rest of the house?" Dean winked at her.

She just nodded and followed him. He pointed at the kitchen, "Kitchen" She saw a few plates in the sink and a lot of to-go containers. Without letting her explore more, he pulled her arm gently down the hall. Following him down the hall way.

"How is it possible for you to be in such good shape if all you eat is food that is terrible for you?" She asked in a joking manner, but was genuinely curious. She wasn't sure if he ever ate anything that didn't come from a box unless she made it for him.

"Just lucky I guess." He winked at her before continuing "the tour".

"Sammy's room, bathroom, and the master bedroom." He finished with a smile as the stopped outside what she assumed to be his room after pointing out the other rooms of the house.

"Are we going to go in, or just stand in the hall?" She said with a playful grin on her lips. She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him allowing them to grip his firm butt playfully. She lifted her head up to kiss him softly on the neck a few times.

He fumbled behind him to find the doorknob. He felt himself grow hard from the sudden contact. This had been the longest they had ever been around each other without having sex. He was on the brink just from the feeling of her soft lips on his neck. He backed into the room, dropped her bag on the floor never leaving her grasp.

She smiled into his neck before pulling away to get a good look at his room. The room was a decent size, with a conjoined bathroom to the left and soft brown carpet. There is a king size bed on a simple frame with a pair of gray sheets on it with two pillows that surprisingly matched the sheets,and a worn black comforter. There was a dresser that looked old and a small table beside the bed, assuming he uses it as a night stand. There was a crate opposite to the bed it looked like a cool antique, full with who knows what. She loved it. It seemed like the perfect place for her to be besides her home.

Dean saw she was looking over the room, he was nervous to say the least. He had never let anyone in his room really, especially not a female. He had never even had a girl come into his house. There were weapons, books about lore, stuff a normal person would probably be scared if they saw casually in someone's home. But he knew that she needed him now, and thought maybe seeing his life it would help her along with coping with what happened to her.

"It isn't much, but it's home." He admitted.

"I love it, Dean. It's so.. so you." She hoped he took that as a compliment because that's the best thing she could thing of at the moment and it was so true.

Dean laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, "I guess that isn't too bad huh?" He said quietly into her ear making a shudder ripple through her body.

"Listen I need to shower, give me a couple minutes. Then you come join me, what do you say?"

She bent over picking up her bag before heading into his bathroom. There wasn't much to it, simple white tiles, white walls. Everything was relatively normal except there was a big bath tub to the right opposite of the shower. She knew that would be fun one day. She quickly undressed after putting her razor, shampoo, condition, body wash and her loofah into the shower. She hurried up and shaved her legs all the way up to her mound, making sure she was smooth for him. After shaving her underarms she put the razor down and let the water cover her completely. Being in the hospital these past few days made her miss a hot shower badly.

Feeling a pair of warm arms wrapping around her pulled her out of her mind for a moment. She leaned back into him, loving the feel of his strong body against hers. She sat there for a second before reaching to grab the shampoo.

"Let me get that, baby. You just relax." Dean said seductively into her ear.

She couldn't muster a word, she was worried if she did she would give away the excitement she was feeling. Dean opened up the shampoo and squeezed some into his hand. He started working it through her hair, starting at her scalp. Massaging lightly, making sure not to press too hard near the barely there knot on her head. This was making moans of pleasure escape Breanna's mouth. She loved his hands on her period and apparently he was just good with his hands in general.

"If I would have known you liked getting your hair washed so much I would have done this before." He said in a husky voice. The moans she was letting out were driving him over the edge, he felt his hardness brush against his lower abdomen and needed to feel her against him. As he worked the suds down to the rest of her hair he slowly moved closer to her until he felt her bare back against his almost bursting cock. He gently adjusted himself allowing it slide between the cheeks of her suds covered ass.

"If I would have know how much you liked washing my hair I would have let you do it a long time ago." She said with a cocky tone. She moved herself over his shaft a couple more times before turning around to wash the shampoo out. Receiving an unhappy groan from Dean she quickly washed her hair then turned around to get him the conditioner. He smiled at her, he was hoping she would like him washing her hair. He barely has ever had any hair so he wasn't sure if he would even be able to figure out how to wash all of her hair.

As he worked the conditioner through her dark locks she decided to go ahead and wash her body. She grabbed the loofah and her coconut body wash and started on her arms and working the body wash all over her. When she turned around after she noticed he stopped sliding his hand through her hair she saw Dean just looking her all over, his throbbing member pressed against his sexy stomach. She turned showing him her full breasts before rubbing the suds on her chest, working down to her perky mounds.

Dean gulped hard at the sight in front of him. He loved everything about her body and right now it was all wet and covered with a nice smelling soap. He had the urge to touch himself but as his hand reached towards between his legs he realized he couldn't just touch himself while looking at her. But Breanna noticed the movement and loved the idea of him being so turned on by just looking at her.

"You don't have to stop." Allowing her eyes to gesture to his cock.

He kind of smiled at her, unsure if he should continue. She rubbing down her body over her belly, stopping right on her mound. Her eyes were locked with his. She smiled at him before continuing to rub between her legs allowing just a small moan escape from her lips. He couldn't bare it and allowed himself to start rubbing up and down his shaft.

She was so turned on, watching him touch himself. She decided to quickly wash the suds off of her then attempt to switch spots with him. He stopped rubbing, unsure of what she was doing.

"Don't stop. Not yet." She started kissing on his neck, he picked right back off where he left off. She kissing down his body slightly nipping at his tightened nipple making him groan in pleasure and throw his head back. She grabbing the body wash and applied some to her hands. Started on his arms she rubbed him with the sweet smelling liquid allowing her hands to rub over his muscles. She felt him tense up under her touch.

"Relax, I'm here to make you feel good." That's when she grabbed his shaft with one of her soapy hands.

"Mm.. I'm relaxed now baby." She knew just how to touch him, and the soap was adding to the intensity of it. Her other hand still rubbing over his body, over his chest, nipples, back, everywhere. It was getting him closer and closer.

"You better slow down.." He warned her, knowing he was getting almost too close to his orgasm.

She stopped immediately and pushed him under the water allowing all the suds to rinse off him and go down the drain. She pulled him back from the water and smiled at him. She started kissing on his neck again before working down his body until she was eye level with his now massive member.

"What are you doing?" Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Just repaying you for how great you've been." And with that she took as much of him as she could into her mouth, forcing a very loud profanity to come from above her.

That was all she needed to quicken her pace. She added her hand, matching the pace she had already set. She was getting all the conformation that she was doing a good enough job from Dean's throaty moans and his body clenching under her free hand that was wandering his body.

Dean couldn't bare it anymore, he grabbed her by the sides of her head and thrust hard a few more times. Allowing himself to slide almost all the way down her throat and that's all the took. He writhed in pleasure as he felt his seed slithering down her throat. She continued sucking for a moment longer then stood in front of the man who was completely at her mercy for the time being.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked, trying to tease him a little.

Dean shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Before she even knew was happened he had picked her up in his strong arms. He didn't care that they were wet, he didn't care about anything except her at the moment.

She giggled, "What are you doing?"

He laid her gently on the bed and started kissing over her still moist, firm body,"I'm just getting started, sweet cheeks."


	15. Chapter 15

Breanna awoke to a chill running over her body. After looking around she breathed a sigh of relief, Dean had just pulled the blanket off of her a little allowing the cold air hit her bare backside. Once her eyes settled on his face a smile hit her lips. They had spent the entire night fulfilling all their sexual desires that were built up over the past week and a half. Not really being able to help herself she brought her hand to brush his face, but before she even barely touched him his hand shot out grabbing her arm. He just so happened to grab over the bandage allowing a small amount of protection from the now healing cut on her arm. She couldn't help but let a small whimper along with a wince from how forceful he grabbed her. Once his eyes shot open and he realized it was just her, he immediately let go.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Dean began to investigate the wound on her arm, slightly lifting the bandage. Once he saw there didn't seem to be any major issue he gently laid her arm down.

"It's fine, just caught me off guard. Now I know touching your cheek while you're asleep is off limits." Breanna laughed hoping it would make him feel better. But he had a pained look in his face and a clenched jaw, she knew it didn't work.

"Dean seriously, I'm fine." She gave him a smile and leaned forward to give him a reassuring kiss. He kissed her back softly before pulling away. He had a look on his face like he needed to say something, but she knew he wasn't one for bringing up things.

"What's wrong?" She hoped it would be enough to get him going. Dean studied her face for a bit, a look of complete calm and understanding on her beautiful pale face. He just didn't understand how she could be so strong.

"We uh- just haven't talked about what happened the other day.. I just don't get why you haven't asked any questions yet?" He lightly brushed her arm over the bandage before moving to her cheek where the cut that was there is almost completely healed.

"I um, I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to ruin our time together. I knew we would talk about it eventually. And I guess now is as good of a time a ever." She sat up a little, leaning against the wall at the top of the bed. She pulled the blanket up with her, covering her naked body.

"Why don't you start by telling me how you knew how to.. kill him?" She just wasn't sure of what words to use, or what to say. She hoped maybe allowing him to explain himself a little would help.

"Well.." Dean sat up as well, "Sammy and I are hunters."

"Hunters?" Breanna didn't understand how being a hunter meant he knew how to kill a vampire.

"Hunters of the.. supernatural. Our dad was a hunter and he raised us to hunt too. We've spent our entire lives doing this. So I guess to answer your question, we know how to kill a lot of evil bastards."

"So, there are more than just vampires out there?" She watched him as he spoke, he seemed proud of what he did.

Dean was a bit taken back by the question, she didn't even flinch at him saying he kills evil things for a living, she just wanted to know if there was more. "Well, yeah.. Almost all the typical stuff you see in movies or hear in legends are real, like werewolves, spirits, ghosts. Even some you have probably never heard of."

"Hm.." She was thinking intently on what to say next. "And the vampire, Viktor, you killed everyone else at his.." She couldn't remember the word he had used so she looked to Dean in hopes he would understand.

"His nest, yes. We thought we got them all, but as we watched the place we never saw him come or go. We didn't know." Dean's eyes moved to his hands that were fiddling with the blanket. Breanna placed her hand over his making him look up towards her.

"Dean, I don't blame you. At all. Like I've said you and Sam saved me. I'm so thankful you got their when you did." She gave his hand a light squeeze before interlacing her fingers with his.

He brought her hand to his face and lightly brushed a kiss to her hand. She couldn't help but smile at him. She knew that under any other circumstance she would have probably freaked out about everything way worse. But there was something about Dean that calmed her, she just didn't feel the need to freak out about everything.

"So, you don't want to run away and never see me again?" His typical Dean Winchester grin working it's way onto his face.

"It'll take more than one silly vampire to make me leave all of this." She ran her hands over his chest down his stomach and his hand stopped her before it went any further. Her eyes went up to meet his.

"Besides," she started, "I have always felt like there was a huge possibility things go bump in the night so the speak. It makes more sense than there not being anything." She was just being honest with him.

"I want you to know, I will never let anything like that happen to you. Ever again. And I mean that with every ounce of me.. I can promise you that." He said with the utmost sincerity.

She just sat and looked at his face for a while before leaning in and giving him a deep kiss full of understanding. He returned the kiss, knowing this was her way of saying she knew. After a while she heard his stomach grumble. She pulled away from the kiss with a laugh.

"I think somebody is hungry." She patted his stomach, where her hand had been resting throughout the kiss.

Dean wanted to protest but he was starving, so he couldn't fight it. "Might be a good idea to get some energy before we go another round."

"That was delicious." Dean pushed away his second helping of a breakfast casserole Breanna had just made for them.

"Well I wasn't sure if you were just going to finish the entire thing or what." She joked with him.

"Hey, I was starved. How you made something so good out of the stuff we had here I'm beyond surprised."

"That's why I made a casserole.. Kind of can put anything in them. But I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She grabbed his empty plate and placed it in the sink. While he was scarffing down his second helping Breanna started loading some of their dished into the dishwasher after rinsing them all off. She was wrapping up the rest of the casserole to keep it in the fridge for the boys. Before she picked it up she felt Dean's strong arms pick her up and place her on the counter.

"And what are you doing?" Breanna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is something about you being all.. domestic that is really turning me on." He answered huskily.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before working down her neck, softly sucking and licking in between kisses. She felt helpless under his touch, all she could do was lay her head back and enjoy it.

"You made me breakfast," Interrupted by him sucking on her collarbone, "You're doing my dishes," He worked his way across her chest to the opposite side. "I'm just wanting to show you how much I appreciate it." He nipped at her a little rougher on the neck making her slightly moan out louder than she wanted to.

"Come on guys.. Don't you ever stop?" Sam said with an exhausted tone.

Breanna just rested her head on Dean's shoulder, she would normally be embarrassed but she couldn't even count how many times Sam had walked in on them getting started.

"Maybe announce yourself next time there, Sam.." Dean wasn't pleased with his brother, yet again.

"Well how am I suppose to know you two are going another round in the kitchen?! I couldn't get any sleep because you guys were going at it all night long. So I wanted some coffee? Sue me!" Sam was obviously more than annoyed at the moment.

"I'm sorry Sam.. I made coffee already and there is some casserole on the counter. Help yourself." Breanna hoped off her place on the counter and briskly walked by Sam.

She didn't stop to see if Dean was following or not but she made her way into his room and started gathering up her stuff. She could hear Dean's and Sam's muffled voices through the wall. The noise stopped as she was grabbing her things from Dean's bathroom.

"And what are you doing?"

Breanna glanced at the doorway to see Dean leaning up against the door frame.

"I'm getting my stuff." Breanna answered plainly.

"Look if it's because of Sam don't worry about it. He's just moody around his time of the month." Dean laughed at his own joke.

But Breanna acted un phased by what he had said, "No it isn't because of what Sam said. I just feel better about going home now."

"Are you sure? You really don't have to go." Dean wanted to explain how much he enjoyed her being here.

"Really Dean it's fine." She gave him a reassuring smile, "Besides, I don't need to be in the way. This is Sam's home too. He deserves to get sleep and that's just something I can't promise he'll get while I'm here." It was her turn to laugh at herself now.

She walked up to Dean and gave him a small kiss before brushed by him and tossing her things into her bag. With a quick look around the room she sees that she has everything she needs.

"I need to go into town and make sure I still have a job anyway. So I'll call you when I get back home?" Breanna smiled at a uneasy looking Dean.

"Yeah.. sure." Dean mumbled.

"Well okay then." Breanna stood there awkwardly looking at Dean for a moment and when he didn't advance towards her she added, "Can I get a kiss goodbye?" She gave him a small laugh.

"Oh.. oh yeah! Sorry." He made his way to her and gave her a few small kisses on the mouth. She smiled into the last one then pulled away.

"Don't act so sad, I live right next door." She kissed his chin then turned around and let herself out of the house. Leaving a very confused Dean sitting in his room.

Dean shook his head trying to get himself back to normal. He just couldn't believe how fine she was leaving him. Not even a weak earlier she had been attacked by a vampire and she's somehow perfectly fine after a small talk about it. Dean didn't want her to leave for multiple reasons. He didn't want anything to happen to her while he wasn't there to save her. But besides that he didn't want to be apart from her as much as he didn't want to admit it he was falling hard for her. And the fact she could leave so easily left him feeling vulnerable. And he never felt like that so he was conflicted with a few different new emotions all at once. Dean decided maybe a shower would help him feel better about everything. At least get his mind off of everything for a moment.

Breanna was only home long enough to get ready and she was out the door. She had just slightly lied to Dean she wasn't fully ready to go home but she didn't want to cause problems between the Winchesters. She hadn't even given any thought to how they were disturbing Sam all night and she just couldn't be that person. She was embarrassed by Sam hearing their escapades and she just didn't know how much Sam would tolerate. She was so grateful for him taking down Viktor she didn't want to seem like she didn't think it was a huge deal to her.

Once she was in town she stopped by the bar and everyone was just worried about if she was okay or not. She reassured everyone she was fine and if she still had a job she would be back soon. The manager told her to take her time and she was welcome back whenever she was ready. A huge relief for her, because if she would have lost this job she wasn't sure what she would do. After she left she knew she needed to get groceries so she took her time in town. By the time she made it back home it was almost dark out.

She turned her engine off and sighed looking at her house. She wasn't sure if she would ever feel the same about going home. She just didn't feel the same about the quaint little home like she had before. She lost track of how long she sat there just staring into the house. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the window making her scream a little and grab her heart. Once she noticed it was Dean she rolled the window down.

"You scared the hell out of me, Dean" She laughed at her reaction.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to. I just saw you pull up over 15 minutes ago and you've just been sitting here. I wanted to make sure you're okay." Dean had the same worried expression on his face that he had multiple times since she woke up in the hospital.

"I'm-I'm fine. Just lost track of time. She grabbed reached for the handle but before she could open the door Dean had opened it for her. Holding his hand out for her to grab it.

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile before going to the trunk to get the groceries.

"Here let me help." Dean said while grabbing just about all the sack leaving her with just the sack containing the bread. She couldn't help but shake her head. He acted like he was so tough and emotionless all of the time but he was probably one of the most genuine and sweet people she had ever met.

Breanna opened the door and Dean rushed in sitting all the bags on her island in the middle of the kitchen. Without saying anything she started putting up all the groceries in their correct places. Dean just sat on a bar stool surrounding the island and watched her as she methodically put up everything. After putting everything up she turned to look at him. Both of them just looking at one another. Dean was unsure what to say to Breanna. And Breanna wasn't sure what was bothering Dean.

"So.. you want some dinner?" Breanna said finally breaking the silence.

"When do I turn down food?"

She couldn't help but smile at him. Maybe it was all in her head and she was the one making everything weird. So putting all the weird feelings behind her she started on dinner.

They joked and had a good time as she made dinner and Dean "helped" which mainly consisted of him eating the majority of the food before it was finished. She had made bacon burgers with some homemade chips. It was an overall good evening. She enjoyed watching him enjoy her cooking and he enjoyed spending time with her. Dean couldn't believe how great things were. Once they had finished Dean picked up her plate and took it to her dishwasher.

"I wasn't sure if you even knew how to work one of those." She gave him a sly smile.

"Well, of course I can. Just don't tell Sammy."

They both laughed but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Breanna's face was immediately serious and Dean gave her a reassuring look before he pulled his gun from the back of his pants. She was a little alarmed by him caring a weapon so casually but she didn't let it worry her too much. Assuming it's just part of the job. He put his finger to his lips signing to her to be quiet. She nodded as she watched him work his way to the door. He peeked through the peep hole then turned back to Breanna placing his gun in original place in the back of his jeans.

"It's just Sam." He said casually as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt.. but Bobby just called and said he's got a break in our.. case." Breanna overhead Sam say through the door.

"Really? And he's sure?" She saw the demeanor of Dean change almost immediately.

"Well, he's pretty sure. We need to meet up with him then got check it out. As soon as possible." Breanna couldn't see his face but he sounded like it was serious.

Dean tried to speak as quiet as he could, "It's just I don't think she's ready to be left alone yet, Sammy."

"I'll be fine, Dean." She added as she walked up beside him and wrapped one arm around his midsection. "You can't carry my groceries in for me all the time." She joked hoping it would prove she's okay.

He looked at her with a serious expression, "You sure, babe?"

She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "You have something important to do. I can't keep you all to myself when there are people out there you need to save."

Dean just shook his head, no matter how uncomfortable he was about leaving her he knew he had other business to take care of.

"Okay.. You're right." He agreed. "Sam, go grab our stuff I'll meet you at the Impala."

Sam just shook his head and bid farewell to Breanna before doing as Dean said.

"Listen, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." He grabbed each of her hands in his before bringing them up to his mouth to give them both a kiss.

"I know you will. And we can text the whole time you're gone. Okay?" She leaned up, closing her eyes with her lips puckered.

He chuckled a little and met her the rest of the way. The kiss started out playful and ended up being a little heated. Once her hands were under his shirt rubbing over his hard body she knew she had to stop before they went too far to return from. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"We'll finish when you get back."

"I'll hold you to that." Dean smirked and kissed her one last time.

He grabbed his jacket from it's place on her coat rack and was out the door. He stopped at the end of the stairs to look back at her one more time. They shared a smile.

"I'll call you in the morning. Sleep tight sweet cheeks."

Once he was out of sight she shut the door and locked it. She wasn't glad to see him go but it was something she had grown accustomed to and now that she knew the truth she knew she would just have to deal with the fact that he had kept people safe and had to leave sometimes. The thought was almost funny to her, she started off having random sex with a mechanic next door and now she was in a relationship, falling for a man who saves people from all things evil. It may take a while to get use to but she knew she would do everything in her power to keep Dean in her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again I want to remind everyone this is not 100% based off the show. So if my facts are incorrect or the timing is off or whatever it may be don't worry about it. I'm just writing this as I please so just take it all as it is, please. **

**Thank you all for reading and I would love some more feedback! You never know I may add in some thing you suggest :) Thanks for sticking this out with me. **

"No, I'm fine mom.. I really I don't need you to come here." Breanna said in an exhausted tone. She could have swore she had repeated the same thing over and over the past 10 minutes she's been on the phone with her mother.

"Well Derek said you were in the hospital and that you just had a new thug boyfriend. I don't think that's the best type of person to be spending your time with darling, that's all." Her mother kept her tone chipper despite of what she was saying, as always.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Derek is a liar and I couldn't give two shi.. I could care less what he has to say!" Breanna corrected herself not feeling like hearing her mother go on about how 'Ladies do not speak that like young lady'. "Also, Dean is not a 'thug' that is a ridiculous statement mother. He's a great guy! He saved me, he kept me company in the hospital, he's even help take care of me. I think he the greatest 'type of person' to spend my time with." Breanna finished with a huff.

"Should I send Mary Elizabeth to come stay with you for a while?" Her mother suggested sending her brat step sister to come stay with her at the same time ignoring everything Breanna had just said.

"Are you kidding me? That's one of the worst ideas I think I have ever heard. I am fine! I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I don't need a child to come baby sit me." Her patience wearing thin.

"Mary Elizabeth is a sweet and very respectable young lady. I just can't understand where I went wrong. I raised you right, I suppose I allowed you a little be too much leniency after I met your step father. But if even half of what Derek has told me about.."

Breanna couldn't deal with it anymore. She had let her mother rule her entire life, and it led her absolutely no where. "You know what mom.. I've had my fill of you for a while. Have fun with Derek." And she hung up before allowing her mother to respond.

She couldn't believe her mom could think she was living so poorly and chose to believe the man that nearly ruined her daughters life. Then to top it all of she basically picks her step daughter over her own flesh and blood. Breanna had put off speaking to her mother the entire hospital stay and even this entire past week that Dean had been gone. She wasn't sure why she finally decided to return her mother's call but she deeply regretted it.

Breanna sat on her couch with her head in her hands for a while just thinking about different things. Thoughts interrupted by her phone ringing, signaling a call. She couldn't believe her mother had the audacity to even attempt to call her back. Breanna flipped the phone open with an unnecessary roughness.

"What part of I've had my fill of you didn't you understand?" Not attempting to try the anger in her voice.

"Well unless I missed the memo, I wasn't aware you had your fill of me." Dean joked from the other end of the line.

Breanna couldn't help but smile, she loved hearing his voice. "Dean.. Sorry I thought you were my mom calling me back."

"Do I even want to ask? Scratch that I know I don't want to." Followed by a deep chuckle.

"You're right." She mumbled under her breath. "So what's going on?"

"Not much. We are still running on a wild goose chase. No closer to coming home than when we talked last sadly." He was hoping she would understand and wouldn't be upset by him still not knowing when they could come home.

"It's okay, Dean. I've enjoyed being by myself this past week actually. Without you distracting me I've got a lot done actually." Breanna finished in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh yeah? Well I guess you don't miss me at all then, huh?" She could hear his smile through the phone.

"Yeah.. But I guess parts of me miss you more than I would like to admit." She said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah? Well one big part of me misses you." Dean sounded as if he was joking.

"Dean!" Breanna heard Sam's voice through the phone making her laugh.

"Chill out Sammy, adults are talking." He tried to muffle his voice against his shirt. Placing the phone back to his ear, "Listen babe, I have to go Sam's panties are in a wad. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you then. By the way I miss one big part of you two.. hurry home." With that she hung up with a smile on her face.

Dean flipped the phone with a big smile on his face. "That girl is something else, Sammy." Dean couldn't believe how often he was surprised by her. Majority of the time she seemed to be shy and quiet but then she would just flip and become this naughty girl and Dean couldn't get enough of her.

"You're telling me. How she puts up with you I'll never know." Sam started a laugh.

"Laugh it up. You're just upset that I'm getting it on the regular from your girl crush." Dean couldn't help but pick on his little brother. He knew that Sam tried to get with Breanna but it didn't work out the way he planned. Now he had to constantly be reminded that she chose Dean over him.

"Get over yourself Dean. Right now you two are having fun because you're getting sex constantly and she's okay with you not being emotionally invested. But after a while she won't be able to help herself and she'll tell you she loves you and you will freak out and leave. You're a hunter, Dean. And to top it all of you're well.. you. Excuse me for thinking she deserves more than that."

Dean just looked at Sam in between glancing back at the road. He couldn't believe what just came out of his baby brothers mouth. What did he know about their relationship? He had no clue how he felt about her. Sure they had a lot of sex but it was more than that. He didn't have to explain himself.

"How about you just keep your thoughts to yourself then? You don't know anything about us. So just shut your pie hole." With that Dean turned up the Kansas track that was playing quietly in the Impala to a full blast. Partially to shut Sam up but mainly to keep his thoughts off what Sam had said.

Dean knew Sam was on edge because they couldn't pin down this yellow-eyed demon they had been searching for. Not only did the thing kill their mom but also Sam's college sweetheart. They thought they may have got a break in the case when Bobby called saying their dad was tracking them and accidentally tipped him off as to where he might be. So as of right now they just always seemed to be one step behind their dad. Neither of them wanted to head home until they at least spoke to their dad. So they were both a little sleep deprived and moody but Dean couldn't just sit idly by while Sam trashed him.

After the next 100 miles they were somewhere around Williamsburg, Virginia and decided to stop at the next motel they found to call it a night. Once they brought their bags in Sam started doing something on his computer and put head phones in. Dean wasn't feeling sitting around being ignored by his brother. So he grabbed his jacket mumbled something about going out then did just that.

Pulling up to the first bar he could find it looked just about like all of the rest of the places he visited all over the country. This particular places had a sign that said "Chuck's Bar and Grill" on the top of it looking as if it had seen better days. Not that it mattered to Dean, he could get a few beers relax then be on his way.

Taking a seat at the bar he pulled his phone out to sit on the bar just incase someone tried to call him. Almost as soon as he got himself seated the girl across from him working behind the bar approached him with a smile on her face. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, auburn shoulder length hair, pretty tan face with her left arm completely covered in tattoos. Wearing a white tank top showing off her black bra underneath.

"Can I get you something?" She cooed across the bar to the young attractive patron.

"I'll take a beer, whatever you suggest." Dean couldn't resist showing her his signature smile.

"Coming right up." She returned the smile and walked off to grab his beer.

Dean took a moment to look around the place. Not too many people there. Two older bearded men at the opposite end of the bar sipping what he assumed was whiskey or scotch on the rock. A few people in the booths along the wall presumably eating and drinking. Then a few guys playing pool to the left, he thought about maybe making a few extra bucks by schooling them in a couple games but decided against it. Busy observing he didn't see the bar tender return.

"Here you go, sweetie." She said as she placed the beer on the coaster in front of him. "Name's Tiffany." She introduced herself.

"Dean." He didn't want to seem to available but couldn't be rude. He tasted the icy beer from the mug and was pleased by her choice. She must be good at what she does.

"I've never seen you here before Dean. New here, or?" She didn't want to seem nosey but she had to know why she had never seen this wonderful eye candy in here before.

"Just passing through." He said simply taking another big sip of his beer.

"Not much of a talker huh?" Tiffany joked with him, glad he was just passing through. That always made hooking up with a random guy a lot easier. And she definitely wanted to try and see how far she could get with this one.

"Just had a long day." Dean hoped she would catch his drift and move on. But he wasn't so lucky.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked while pulling two shot glasses from under the bar and grabbing a bottle of Jack. She poured two shots and slid on over to Dean while holding the other in her dainty, well-manicured fingers.

Dean accepted the shot glass and slightly tilted it to her as a way of saying cheers. After he placed his glass back on to the counter his eyes connected to an already pair of brown ones peering into his. Making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh no that's okay. Thanks for the drink. But I think after this beer-" Dean's phone started vibrating from it's place on the counter.

Before he could grab the ringing phone Tiffany had scooped it up and flipped it open. Pressing it against her ear, "Dean is kind of busy right now. Can I take a message?"

Breanna sat there in an almost petrified state. Did she dialed the right number? Of course she did the person said Dean. Why is there a woman answering Dean's phone? She could feel all of the blood leave her face as the realization ran over her. emDean was sleeping with someone else./em

"Hello? Who is this?" Dean finally coaxed the phone from the bartender who had over stepped her boundaries.

Breanna couldn't say anything she just sat there in shock. She was calling to let him know she wasn't going back to work for another week and hoped that maybe they could meet in the middle someone to see each other over the next couple of days. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear to see if it was still connected, once he saw the name his heart sank. Dean quickly pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket and slammed it on the bar before taking off. He heard Tiffany yell something about he knows where to find her but he wasn't listening.

"Breanna, baby. It isn't what you think at all." Dean started to explain.

"Who.. who was that?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Just some bartender-" He began.

"So you tell me you're off saving people but you're really making pit stops at bars fucking the first bartender you meet?" Breanna's voice was rising. She was hurt, but she couldn't let him sense it.

"There was no fucking! I swear, she just grabbed my phone. Nothing happened!" He hoped with everything in him she would understand. He hopped into the Impala and made his way back to the motel.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting you before you even got to get started. Don't stop on the account of me, I would hate to get in the way of you getting some cheap ass." She slammed the phone shut before staring at it with tears growing in her eyes for a moment. Not thinking she reared back and threw the phone as hard as she could muster. Watching it hit the wall and shatter she just lost it. She couldn't hold back the tears.

"Breanna!" Dean yelled over and over into the phone. But it was too late she hung up.

He tried calling her over and over but each time it went straight to voicemail. Giving up Dean called Sam instead.

"What?" Sam answered the phone with an attitude.

"Sam I need you to gather everything up. We need to go back home."

"What why? Is something wrong?" Sam's voice immediately softened to a more familiar tone he used.

"Everything is okay, or it will be. Just meet me in the parking lot in five." And with that Dean hung up and sped to the motel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the follows/favorites! I love you guys.**

**Feedback welcomed.**

**Sexual Content! ;)**

* * *

Over the course of the trip back home Dean had explained everything to Sam and Sam was starting to feel a little sympathetic towards his older brother. He was kind of harsh on Dean earlier and it really wasn't until now that Sam noticed how much Dean cared for Breanna. Considering that this was easily an 18 hour drive and Dean made it in 14 it was quite clear to Sam now. The speeding along with the random cuss words and his fists slamming into the steering wheel after every time he tried calling her the entire way. When Sam saw the sign saying they were entering Lawrence he decided to try to be a bit helpful.

"Maybe it would be best to let me go in and talk to her first?" Sam asked knowing the possibility of Dean allowing that to happen would be slim to none.

"What?! Why would I let you go comfort her while she's upset with me?" Dean's voice revealed he wasn't fond of the idea.

"I'm just saying Dean.. She's going to be so mad at you and she won't believe anything you saw. I was just thinking it may be better for me to go calm her down a little before you go in there." Sam finished with a deep breathe from saying the words as quickly as they could come out.

"Yeah, that's just the thing. You were thinking." And that's all Dean said.

The rest of the ride was quiet. After a few silence filled minutes they were pulling up to their house. Dean couldn't quit glancing at Breanna's house. He felt his heart racing. He knew that Sam was right, she wouldn't listen to him and he would end up making it worse. He pulled into their garage and cut the car off.

"Okay, Sammy.. You go talk to her first." Dean said in a low, defeated voice.

Breanna had fallen asleep on the couch as some point in the night after spending too much time crying over Dean. So when the sun rose she had the realization that she didn't need him. She decided to get up and get ready and start her day. With a shower, a full face of make up and a cute outfit on. She made some breakfast for her and afterwards she thought she would catch up on a little TV before going into town to get her mind off of Dean.

After eating her fill of cinnamon rolls and bacon Breanna plopped down on the couch ready to relax for a bit. She hears a thud from the door quickly realizing that someone is knocking. Her eyes immediately narrowed knowing it had to be Dean. She just sat there, she had no intention of thinking of him all day so she surely didn't want to see him. And that wasn't going to change because he came back to talk face to face. She heard another knock come from the door followed by a voice that wasn't Dean's. She wasn't paying attention so she didn't hear what they said. But she knew if it wasn't him she couldn't ignore them.

She got up and opened the door to Sam, she was completely confused. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Breanna. Can I come in?" Sam asked sweetly while avoiding her question simultaneously.

"Uh, yeah sure." Breanna didn't try to hide her confusion. She moved out of the way gesturing for him to come in.

"Thanks," Sam came in and sat on the couch making himself at home. "I just want to say I'm sorry for the last time we really spoke. I know I didn't handle the situation as well as I should have. I was just irritable from lack of sleep."

"Uh, it's fine Sam. I haven't even thought about it since. Is that why you're here? I heard the Impala pull up is D.. Are you alone?" Breanna didn't really want to bring him up but the fact that Sam was here and Dean wasn't even trying to make it right hurt her more than she would like to admit.

"Well no, that isn't why I'm here. Just thought I would start off with that. Yes Dean is here, that's why I came over actually." Sam began to explain, "Dean told me everything that happened and I wanted to come see how you were. Maybe clear things up for you two."

Breanna saw what was happening, "Listen Sam, Dean is an adult. He may rarely act like it but he is. And I think if he wanted to fix things he should be able to do it himself not send his little brother over. Or maybe he should have kept it in his pants. He's only acting like this because he got caught."

Sam didn't want Breanna to think what was happening what Dean's idea of fixing things. "I know you're mad at him and I understand why you are. Believe me in the same situation a few months ago before Dean met you I would have been on your side. I promise you that he really didn't do anything, Breanna. I just came over hoping to get you to calm down and at least listen to what he has to say."

"Where you there Sam? You didn't see anything happen? A girl answered his phone and believe me she sounded like something was happening." Breanna almost felt sick at the thought of that girl's voice.

"Well no I wasn't there.." Sam admitted, "But I know my brother. Better than I know anything else and I see how he feels about you. He isn't one to admit his feelings to anyone, especially me, but he cares for you deeply. Probably more than I've ever seen him allow himself to care about anyone that isn't family to us." Sam wanted the words to sink in for a while so he just sat and waited for her response.

Breanna wasn't sure what to say. She barely knew what to think. Sure at the moment she wasn't a huge fan of Dean but she knew Sam wasn't a liar. There was no way Sam would come into her house and feed her lies just to save Dean's ass. He just wasn't that kind of person. So it was hard for her not to take what he's saying to heart. She had been standing listening to Sam talk until his last statement. She sat beside him on the couch and just sat and studied his face. He looked at peace, like he was just letting her in on something she wasn't aware of. She couldn't help but smile at him after a while.

"Why did I have to pick the stubborn brother who isn't open about his feelings?" Breanna laughed a little before hugging Sam. She didn't want a response she just wanted him to know how much she appreciated him being honest with her.

Sam hugged back, happy that everything he said seemed to convince her of Dean's innocence. When they went to pull apart she brushed a kiss along Sam's cheek.

"Sam, we need to hang out more often. I think after all of these little talks somehow you've became my closest friend." She admitted honestly while leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sam instinctively wrapped his arm around her in a comforting manner. Sure, he started off kind of crushing on her but after hearing her and his brother going at it multiple times it almost completely absolved him of all of his feelings for her. So they just sat like that for a while until Breanna raised her head to look at him.

"So you're sure he didn't do anything? And he hasn't the entire time you guys are gone? None of the times?" She wanted to make sure of everything before she wanted to see Dean again.

"I swear. If I didn't know any better I would say Dean's in love. That's the only logical explanation for him not ever attempting to mess with any other female." Sam said not necessarily thinking of his word choice.

Breanna felt her throat almost start to close up. Her eyes instantly opened wide and she couldn't believe what Sam had said. "You.. You think he's in love with me?" Breanna sounded as shocked as she looked.

Once hearing her voice and seeing her reaction Sam knew he messed up. Trying to fix his mistake, "No.. That uh-no that isn't what I meant! I said if I didn't know better. I mean, what do I know? I just talk without thinking. Don't pay attention to me."

Breanna didn't respond she just sat there staring at the wall for a moment. Thoughts filling her head, she just knew there was no way that out of all the girls Dean was able to have that he would fall for her. She was nothing special, she knew it. And everything about Dean was special. He was everything she could ask for in a man. He was funny, strong, a hero, not to mention his god-like looks and physique. She couldn't help but form a smile while she was thinking. If anything she loved him, he couldn't love her. But then again if Sam said maybe it was a possibility. The idea of them being in love made her stomach turn flips. She wasn't sure of what to think.

"Sam, you think you could give me some time alone?" She sounded serious but she had a smile on her lips.

"Of course!" Sam said a little to eager. He hoped off the couch wanting to pretend like he didn't just tell Breanna that Dean could probably love her.

She stood up too and gave him one more hug. "Thanks for coming by and clearing things up, Sam."

"No problem. Don't uh-tell Dean about what I said." Sam sounded hopeful.

"Sure thing, I'll see you later!" She yelled after him as he made his way out of the house.

Breanna couldn't help but laugh at her life a little. Her mind trailing over the past few months. Started off in a new small town, just trying to live the regular American life as a bartender. She ends up meeting two hot guys who turned out to be brothers that are allegedly mechanics/own the auto shop in town. Then she's confronted by her ex, gets a boyfriend, and is attacked by a vampire. Where she finds out her now boyfriend is actually a "hunter" of the supernatural. Which didn't even bother her as much as the thought of Dean cheating on her. She started contemplating her sanity before remembering it's because of how drawn to Dean she was. The idea of him doing what he does didn't bother her at all, _it intrigued her._ She knew it was illogical but what if her and did fall in love with one another? Could she travel around with Dean and Sam? Maybe she could help them? All she knew that she couldn't spend all of her time away from him, she just couldn't.

"Can I come in?" Dean's voice interrupted her thoughts. She slightly jumped at his sudden presence in her doorway.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I knocked a couple times and just checked to see if it was unlocked. And well it was and here I am." Dean explained.

Breanna couldn't help but smile at him as she greeted him at the door. He was wearing a long sleeve white thermal that had a couple of buttons at the top that he left meticulously undone. He had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows showing off his veiny and strong forearms that she loved so much. The thermal was quiet form fitting and she was so use to seeing him wearing his big leather jacket she just tried to soak up his clothed physique. He paired the thermal with a pair of his signature torn and faded blue jeans and brown lace up boots. He looked sexy as ever.

She finally pulled her eyes from his body and they made their way back up to his face. His golden hair was slightly more messy than usual and he looked like he hadn't had much sleep. His face was a little puffy but that didn't make him any less gorgeous. If anything it just made his lips look even more kissable. In the midst of soaking him up she noticed a small smirk playing on his lips. She hadn't even being paying attention to how obvious she was being, but she really didn't care.

Dean opened his mouth to talk but he was interrupted by her lips crashing down on his. She was hungry, for him. Dean returned the kiss whole-heartedly and even deepened in by running his tongue across her lips asking for permission in. She shuddered at he feel of his warm, smooth tongue and gladly opened up for him. Her hands were running all over his muscular back over the white material and they eased forward doing this same over his hard chest down his stomach before she stopped at his belt buckle. She played with the buckle for a while never slowing the kiss. She felt Dean thrust up involuntarily at her hand and she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. She pushed him just to the left slightly, hoping he would get the hint to take it to the kitchen table. He obliged and with one swift motion picked her from the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the table. He she her ass on the edge of the table before tearing his shirt off. While the kiss was already broken she couldn't help but look at his freshly bare upper body.

Smiling at him, she followed en suite and pulled her shirt off as well. Almost immediately as the fabric was over her head Dean connected his lips with hers once again. His hands ran all over her body, over her lace clad breasts, making her nipples harden under his warm touch. She couldn't stop the low moan that escaped her lips and Dean couldn't help himself anymore. He tore her pants and underwear off in one swift motion. His hand made it to his belt buckle and he quickly took it off and pushed down his pants and boxers. Not taking the time to take off his boots he had to leave them around his ankles.

His eagerness did nothing except excite Breanna even more. She spread her legs inviting him in. Their eyes met for a moment and Breanna felt electricity between them like she had never felt from just something as small as eye contact. Dean noticed the look on her face change a little, from less of a raw sexual look to more of a loving look. He barely paid any mind to it, seeing as he was standing over a mostly naked Breanna, legs spread just waiting for him. If he wasn't so into the moment he would have normally chose his next words more carefully.

"I love your sexy ass." He said with convection. Meaning it as more of a compliment to her sexiness than anything.

And his lips crashed back to hers while he slammed himself into her. Breanna gasped, the words lingering in her thoughts only for a moment. The pleasure from him thrusting into her quickly dissipated all rational thought. Dean slipped his hand behind her back to undo her bra. Within a couple of seconds it was thrown to the side and his mouth made it's way to it's light pink destination.

Dean rolled his tongue around one erect nipple while allowing his hand pinch the other one. Never breaking his stride. Breanna felt the pressure building more and more, she needed more of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist allowing the entirety of his length to make it's way into her. It sent her over the edge. She clenched down on his now massive cock while riding out her orgasm. She screamed his name getting a throaty moan as a response from Dean. He stood up straight, grabbing her hips and pulling her to the edge of the table. He felt himself getting close from her response to the orgasm he just gave her. So he didn't try holding out, his pace quickened making Breanna cry out a little more and it was all it took. He felt himself release deep into her. He shuddered from the orgasm before collapsing on to her, making sure not to put all of his weight on her.

"Wow.. I don't know if I've ever done it on a kitchen table before." Dean slowly stood up showing Breanna a sexy smirk before he pulled his underwear and pants up.

Breanna smiled back at him at what just happened. As she came back to Earth from the high he provided her she remembered what he had said only moments earlier. Making the smile fall from her face almost as quickly as it had arrived. She knew guys said things that they didn't mean all of the time. But why did he have to say that after her and Sam's conversation? After all of the thoughts she had already clouding her mind? He definitely just made things more difficult for her.

She didn't give a response she just sat up and watched him gather her clothes from the floor. He still had his shirt off and she just couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He grabbed her jeans last and shot her a glance.

"You know, if I didn't enjoy it so much I would feel kind of violated by how you look at me." He said with a chuckle and handed her all of her clothes.

Breanna felt her face turn red as she accepted the clothes. Making sure to look anywhere but towards him.

"I'll, uhm.. I'll be right back." And she darted off to the down stairs bathroom to get dressed.

Dean couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight. He had just had sex with her on her kitchen table but she was embarrassed by him seeing her looking at him. And instead of putting on her clothes in front of him she ran naked into her bathroom. He had never met anyone like her. He was hoping the sex meant she believed he hadn't cheated on her. Now he just had to put it into her head that he would never do such a thing, that she had to trust him. Dean grabbed his shirt and slid it over his head while glancing at the table once again.

He stopped dead in his track halfway to the couch as he remembered saying something about loving her while having sex. He couldn't even recall what he exactly said. He heard the door the bathroom opening and panic took over his body.

Breanna opened the door to the bathroom to hear another door slamming shut.

"Dean?" She called out for him.

She didn't get a response. After a quick glance over the living room/kitchen she thought well maybe he went to the bathroom in her bedroom. So she made her way up the stairs and into her room.

"Are you up here?" She called out for him again. Still nothing.

She made her way back down stairs to find Dean still wasn't there. She was feeling confused and worried. She walked over to her home phone that was on the counter, punched in Dean's number. It started ringing, and again, and again. Then it went to his voicemail. She felt anger building in her a little. She couldn't even send him a text because she smashed her cell the night before so she wasn't sure what to do next. Sure she could go next door but he obviously didn't want to see her right now. So she decided to go about her day. A quick run to her bathroom to check her make up and grab some shoes then she was out the door.

She tried not to glance over at the Winchester's house on her way to the car but she couldn't help herself. She could have swore she saw someone peeking through the blinds or maybe she just wanted to see it. She got into her car and slammed the door behind her before speeding off into town.


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It seems things aren't going to great from Dean/Breanna at the moment. What can they do to fix it?**

**This is going to be my last chapter for a little bit. I wrote a short story with Dean and "me" called No Regrets. GO read it!**

* * *

Life was relatively normal for Breanna the next couple of weeks minus one big thing, Dean wasn't a part of her life. She wasn't sure what had happened, all she knew was that the last she saw of him was when they had sex on her kitchen table. She went back to work the day after the "incident" hoping a little time away from Dean would save her from an awkward conversation. But instead of an awkward conversation she got nothing. She had tried calling and only ever got his voicemail. Sent texts just to receive nothing back. She even went over there once just to make sure he was still there. Since the Impala was in the garage and Sam answered the door she knew he was there. Sam gave her a brief but inconclusive explanation of why Dean wasn't seeing her. Sam hadn't lied to her but he just didn't say much.

Breanna knew when to take a hint. After being turned away at his door she decided the only thing for her to do was to try to move on with her life to the best of her ability. Most of her thoughts were alternating between Dean and hunting the supernatural. There was something about the idea of killing things that were going to harm others that just seemed amazing to her. So when she started thinking she sounded crazy to herself her mind would go back to Dean, there was no way for her to win.

It's been a week since she last attempted to talk to Dean and her life was starting to feel relatively normal again, besides the thoughts she had about vampires and ghosts on a regular basis. Work was the only thing that would get her mind off of everything and lucky for her it was her night to close the bar.

The December air was chilly but welcomed by Breanna as she stepped out of her house. She had never been so ready to start a new year as she was this time around. She just hoped the new year would brush away the Viktor incident and now whatever this was with Dean. Breanna stood on her porch letting her thoughts run wild for a while, eyes closed in the process. Just enjoying the cool air on her face.

"You know some people may think it's a little weird to see you just standing outside with your eyes closed right?"

Breanna's eyes popped open meeting a pair of familiar hazel ones. She gave a nervous laugh.

"Sam, you scared me. I was just enjoying the.. air." She didn't want to seem weird but she wasn't sure what else to say.

Sam gave her a look that she saw from him far too often, "You doing okay? I was just coming to check on you. Haven't heard from you lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been busy with work is all. I'm actually heading to work now." Breanna knew Sam was just trying to be a good friend but she wasn't in the mood to talk about Dean, and she knew that's exactly where the conversation would go. So she glanced at the time on her phone, "I'm actually running behind, we can catch up later?" She finished with a reassuring smile before heading to her car.

Sam followed behind her and quickly caught up and was beside her. "Oh of course, I don't want to keep you. Just wanted to see how you were. Dean and I are actually about to hit the road."

Breanna stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes never left her car and Sam's puppy dog eyes never left her. He wasn't sure what she was thinking but he knew she had to be hurting. Dean had been trying to get them to go anywhere this past 2 weeks but Sam hoped if they stayed Dean would have to talk to her. Sam wasn't entirely sure what had happened he just knew Dean wasn't wanting to make an effort to talk about it at all. Despite him trying to keep them here, duty calls and he couldn't ignore it anymore. Dean refused to go tell Breanna but Sam couldn't just leave, she was his friend and he wanted at least to tell her face to face.

"Oh.. okay. Well you guys be safe." The expression on her face never changed but Sam could hear the slight crack in her voice.

"We will be. I uh.. I don't want to over step and I don't know what happened with you and Dean but I'm sure he's just scared about.."

"It's fine, Sam. You don't have to defend him." She interrupted. She finally pulled her eyes from the car to Sam. "He just says things he doesn't mean then doesn't know how to deal with it afterwards, so he decided to just end whatever we had. I've accepted it and I'm moving on. You two be safe and if you need anything just let me know." She sounded more confident this time.

Sam searched her face for emotion and found nothing. She gave Sam a big hug, it almost felt like a farewell hug if he wouldn't have known better.

"Of course we're always safe. And you call me if you need anything."

"Gotcha. Bye Sam." She waved over her shoulder and made it to her car. Once inside she watched Sam make it back to his house. She started the car and headed off to work immediately not wanting to even remotely chance seeing Dean.

Once she arrived at work, she greeted the few other people working before taking her place behind the bar. She knew it would be a slower night than normal and just wanted to keep busy. So after being there for a little while and making sure everything was where it needed to be she started stocking beers she felt a huge weight of over her shoulders. All she had to think about was bartending for the next few hours and it was a welcomed feeling.

"Excuse me miss, could I get a beer?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Breanna was crouched with her back to the bar while she restocked the beer coolers. So when she turned around and saw a very attractive younger man with short brown hair, a beard and deep brown eyes sitting at the bar. She couldn't see his entire body but the T-shirt he was wearing was showing off the muscular form beneath the thin material. She noticed she stood there looking at him maybe a little longer than she should have and quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry about that," She said as she approached the bar. "What can I get you?"

"Not a problem, miss. Just a beer please." This time she noticed an accent along with his statement.

"One beer coming right up." She gave him the best smile she could muster up and he returned with his own heart melting smile.

Breanna felt her heart race as she grabbed a mug from one of the coolers and filled it with the frothy liquid from the tap. She hadn't really found another guy she thought was even remotely attractive since Dean, maybe because she wasn't looking or maybe because Dean was just about as good as it gets. Either way this guy was definitely going to make this shift better for her.

"Here you go, sir." She warmly said as she placed the beer in front of him.

"Why thank you, miss." He said politely.

"Name is Breanna, you can call me Bree. No need to be so formal.." She felt an unusual amount of confidence building in her.

"Oliver. My name is Oliver, m- I mean Breanna." And he flashed that same smile as before as he extending his hand to shake hers.

Breanna shook his hand for a moment before letting curiosity take over her. "It's nice to meet you, Oliver. Judging by the accent and the fact I've never seen you in here before I take it you're not from around here."

"You are right about that," He took a big swig of his beer followed by a very impressed look on his face from her selection, or so she assumed. "I'm in the states on business. From Ireland."

She couldn't pin point the accent until he finished and she couldn't believe she didn't recognize it immediately considering she had been to Ireland before.

"Business, huh? You don't take me for a business man, Oliver." She joked with him. She couldn't understand, maybe just being with Dean for a while allowed her to have more confidence in general.

He gave a hearty laugh, "I'm actually a doctor. Got my doctorate this pass year. Trying to find where I'm going to do my residency."

Breanna couldn't hide her shocked expression. She couldn't believe this man was a doctor, Irish, and good looking. It just seemed too surreal.

"Well don't look so alarmed, even Irishmen can become doctors." He laughed and shot her another smile.

"Oh it isn't that I.. Just wasn't expected." Breanna said while trying to busy herself with wiping the already clean bar top.

"I get that a lot." He lifted the beer to his lips and finished the rest of it.

"One more?" Breanna asked as she reached for the empty mug.

He grabbed her arm, not as much of a grab as a it was his long fingers gently bracing her wrist. The sudden contact made a lump grow in Breanna's throat.

"No, ma'am that'll be it. I need to be going. Just the tab." He smiled and released her wrist.

Breanna smiled back and nodded showing she understood. "Don't worry about it, Oliver. It's on the house. Welcome to Lawrence."

He stood up revealing his full 6 foot frame, "Thank you, Breanna. Very gracious. I'll have to buy you a round one day."

"I'd like that.." Breanna said softly, the smile not leaving her face the entire time she watched him exit the bar.

Maybe things wouldn't be too bad for her after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it's been a while but I was trying to figure out where I wanted to go with this story. I also wrote a couple parts of my short story "No Regrets".**

**I just want to say thank you for all of the feedback from the previous chapter and I hope you like this chapter.**

**I love reviews and every time I get a new one I explode with happiness, so let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Bree.. Breanna, correct?" An Irish accent asked from behind Breanna.

She turned to see a semi-familiar face, Oliver. He was sitting at one of the first tables in the diner reading a paper and drinking coffee by himself. Breanna was at her favorite diner in downtown, Red's, trying to grab some food to take home. She never was one for eating alone in a restaurant so take-out saved her from that. Normally Breanna cooked for herself but after working 10-6 at the bar she was just ready to get some good and easy food then make her way home. She wasn't prepared for the interaction, considering she had been working all day she wasn't sure what she even looked like. Probably looked a mess and reeked of beer but it was too late to worry about that now.

"Yeah, Oliver right?" Breanna questioned even though she hadn't even remotely forgotten the handsome beard-clad doctor in the least.

"Yes ma'am. It's nice to see you again." Oliver smiled a big genuine smile and Breanna melted a little.

"Y-Yeah, you two." She silently kicked herself for being so obviously awe-struck.

"Are you eating by yourself? If you would like you could sit with me." He asked while he scooted his chair out and stood. He held his hand out in front of him gesturing for her to sit.

"I uh- I would hate to intrude, Oliver." She wasn't sure if she was ready to have a full conversation with the attractive man she just met the week before. She looked him over and he seemed disappointed.

"It wouldn't be an intrusion at all Miss Breanna. I would much enjoy the company." He said sweetly.

Breanna locked eyes with him and he was very convincing, "Okay, that sounds great."

She abandoned her spot at the counter and made her way to his table. He walked around to the other side and pulled the chair out for her a little. She went to take her jacket off.

"Here." He said in a low and deep voice. He helped her out of her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair. He gestured for her to take a seat and he pushed the seat in the rest of the way.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Breanna couldn't believe how much of a gentleman he was. It was completely different then her first interactions with Dean. She shook her head not letting memories of Dean float through her mind. Even if the memories were hot and steamy and perfect.

Oliver flagged the waitress over, "What would you like to drink?" He asked Breanna quietly before the waitress came.

"I guess coffee and water." Breanna answered with a bit of confusion to her voice.

"Yes sir?" The waitress, by the name tag on her shirt named Beth, asked.

"Beth, could you please bring the lady a coffee and water?" He asked politely.

"Be right back." She smiled at him probably more because his looks than it being part of her job.

"Do you need a menu?" He asked while getting up.

"No, it's fine I know what I'll get."

He shook his head showing he understood.

Once Beth came back with her beverages they ordered and the small talk began. At first it seemed forced from Breanna's end and so natural from Oliver's. Considering he's a doctor and probably has to small talk frequently at it made sense to her. After a while the food came and she shared stories about the time she went to Ireland and he was impressed by her traveling endeavors. He asked about what she did before and she told him about her gymnastics past. He seemed to want to know more and more about her. He didn't really want to talk about himself he seemed more interested in hearing her story and it was refreshing for Breanna. She tried not to talk about herself too much because she never wanted to annoy anyone or seem like she was more important. But with the way Oliver was listening and asking questions he seemed to enjoy it so she went along with it.

Once they were done Oliver insisted on paying for her meal and even though she fought for a bit he won. He stood and walked behind her after the bill was taken care of and pulled the chair out for her once again.

"Thank you, Oliver." She said with more confidence now that they knew each other at least a little bit.

He helped her into her jacket then they made their way to the door where of course he held it open for her. The cold air shocked her, it was completely dark outside and it was at least 10 to 15 degrees cooler than when she had entered the diner. She pulled her jacket closer to her and she felt a warm arm wrap around her. Panic set over Breanna she wasn't ready to be physical with anyone that wasn't Dean. No matter how great Oliver was she had lingering feelings for Dean and couldn't just hop into bed with another man like that. Her body seized up under his touch and he felt it.

He pulled away from her quickly, "I'm sorry. You just seemed cold, I was trying to help. Don't take it the wrong way." For the first time all evening he stumbled over his words a little.

Breanna smiled at him realizing he was just trying to be nice, "It's fine, just took me by surprise is all."

He smiled back at her, "Let me walk you to your car."

Breanna just nodded because the cold was starting to effect her. They made it to her car and she slid into the drivers seat with the door open hoping to shield herself from the wind if nothing else. He stood on the inside of the door.

"I'm glad we ran into each other tonight." He spoke honestly.

"Me too. Thank you again for dinner." She said as she tried to start her car to get the heat going.

"Just think of it as pay back for the beer the other day." He beamed at her.

She turned the car over a couple times and it wouldn't ever start.

"C'mon.." She said under her breath. Her car often had problems and they amplified in the cold.

"Having problems?" Oliver inquired after noticing she couldn't get the car to start.

Breanna felt her cheeks redden it was embarrassing having a car that wouldn't start when you needed it to.

"Yeah.. sometimes the cold messes it up. It's fine, just takes a minute. You don't have to wait around you can go ahead and go." She wasn't sure if it would start or not but she didn't need him standing out in the cold watching her freak out on her car.

"Just let me give you a ride." He confidently said.

Breanna tried a couple more times and the cold must have got to her, "You sure?"

She looked at him and he smiled, "Of course."

He held his hand out and she grabbed it. He led her to his car, it was a brand new Mercedes in pristine condition.

"Nice car." She said plainly.

"Yeah.. Just got it since I decided to stay here. One of the other doctor's knew someone at the dealership, so." He said plainly.

He walked around and opened the door for Breanna and she wasn't sure how many times in one night she could thank someone.

Once he got in the car it started up beautifully and the heat was much welcomed. The ride to her home was relatively quiet besides a direction here and there. Before she knew it they were on her street and she did her best not to even look at Sam's and Dean's house like she always did on her return home. Except this time she couldn't help but notice there were lights on. Her heart fluttered a little knowing that Dean was right there. He stopped in her driveway.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it back into town for your car?" He wondered aloud.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. You did more than enough for me in one evening. Thank you so much for the ride again." She said sweetly. "Here let me give you my number so I can repay you for everything sometime." She dug around in her purse for a second before finding an old receipt and a pen. She jotted down her number and handed it to him.

"I don't know about you repaying me for anything but I would like to see you again." He grinned and slid the paper into his front pocket.

"I'll see you around Oliver."

She locked eyes with him for a moment and she saw him moving in closer to her. She had a great time with him and didn't want to kiss him yet but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea, that she wasn't interested in him. So she decided to place a small innocent kiss on his cheek before he could do anything else.

She opened up her car door and she saw him place his hand on his cheek. She smiled as he backed out of the driveway. He waved and she returned a wave with a small laugh to herself. She shook her head and turned around to head into the house. That's when she noticed a figure on her porch and she froze. She just knew it was another vampire coming to finish what Viktor started and she glanced at the Winchester's house wondering if she could make it there before the vampire got to her.

Right as she was about to bolt she noticed the figure move from the dark part of the porch into the light and it was the last person she thought she would find, **Dean Winchester**.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm, sorry about how long it took for me to post this next part. I have a son who is about to be a year old and I've just been busy! I was contemplating on what I wanted to do with this story. Whether to end it all together or maybe end this part and start a separate part later. I love reviews and would love to know what you all think. But besides that hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TO EVERYONE WHO READ CHAPTER 20 AND IT WAS THE SAME AS 19, this is the actual chapter 20. I'm sorry about the inconvenience. It's all fixed and I will pay more attention next time. Special thanks to DixieRoseTx and and greeneyedangel1 for notifying me, thank you again!**

* * *

"Dean? What.. What are you doing here?" Breanna questioned Dean trying to ignore the cold.

"Who was that?" Dean asked ignoring her question.

"Don't worry about that," She hoped to avoid bringing up Oliver at all costs,"What are you doing here? How long have you been out here? It's freezing, Dean."

Breanna couldn't help but feel bad for him for waiting on her. She had so much anger built up from what he had done and the lack of communication between them but her seeing him standing there lips almost blue from the cold she couldn't be upset with him. At least not for the moment. She stood there face to face with him and she could smell the whiskey on his breath. She sighed before she hurried past him to unlock the door and make it inside. She held the door open and gestured for him to come in.

Dean clenched his jaw, "Who was that?" He asked again.

"Dean.. come inside." She begged not really wanting to argue with a drunk Dean.

"I saw you kiss him, Breanna! Is that your new rich boyfriend? I didn't think you would go back to your old ways so fast." Dean nearly yelled.

Breanna jumped at his sudden outburst. She watched him clench his fists and jaw alike. She looked him in the eyes and he looked.. hurt. Breanna had so many emotion flowing through her. How could he possibly be mad at her when he hadn't even spoken to her in weeks? It was his fault that she was even remotely considering another man. Initially Breanna was feeling bad for Dean, then that went to feeling hurt by him and now she was feeling nothing but anger. She couldn't believe how he was being right now. Showing up here drunk then treating her like this.

"It's none of your fucking business who he is Dean! You made it pretty clear you want absolutely nothing to do with me so that means you don't get to know anything about me anymore. You definitely don't get to make judgements. You don't know anything about me." She had to catch her breath and remind herself to keep the tears in, stay strong.

He took a few steps closer to her and his face softened just a little. He stopped right in front of her and brought his hand to her face. Dean's ice cold hand brushed her cheek and she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her. Her eyes closed, she had missed his touch. When she felt his lips brush hers she snapped out of it. Her eyes popped open and she shoved him away. A look of hurt spread over Dean's face. She averted her eyes, looking down at her hands.

"No, Dean! You fucked up big time. You can't do what you did.. Just disappear. Refuse to see me, hell, you refused to even respond to one of my text messages. I trusted you, Dean." The tears welling up in her eyes almost broke through but she managed to blink them away. "You can't just show up here and expect me to pick up where things left off. Especially when you're acting the way you are."

Dean ran his hand through his hair, "Can I come in?" He voice was quiet.

"I'm tired Dean.. Emotionally and physically and I'm not up to do this with you right now." She said honestly. "You're drunk.. if you want to talk we can do it tomorrow when you're sober." No matter what she couldn't deny the feelings she had for him and she at least had to hear him out.

"Okay.." He agreed.

Breanna shook her head and went to shut the door but Dean's arm prevented it from closing. Breanna heaved a sigh and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Breanna.. I'm so sorry about everything. I just, uh, want you to know that." Dean said with a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

Breanna knew it was hard for Dean to open up and especially for him to say sorry but she wasn't ready to forgive him yet. She reached out and brushed his face like he had done earlier.

"Goodnight, Dean." And she shut the door.

Dean stood there for a few minutes more until he just couldn't bear the cold anymore and headed to his house. Once inside he shrugged his leather jacket off and threw it on a chair before making his way through the warm house into the kitchen to pour himself another drink. After swallowing the amber liquid down he heard foots entering the room.

"Didn't go well, huh?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"Some jackass in a Mercedes dropped her off. You think she's already seeing someone else?" Dean asked angrily.

"I don't know, Dean. You didn't exactly give her a reason not to." Sam spoke honestly like he frequently did.

"You think I should just let her move on? Maybe she'd be better living a regular life with a regular guy." Dean downed another glass of whiskey.

"Maybe? I did the regular thing with Jess and look what happened, Dean? I tried saving her from all of this but it didn't help. I think it's her life it should be her choice." Sam said honestly just trying to help out his older brother.

"I'm hitting the hay." Dean said while slamming his third whiskey since coming home.

Sam just shook his head as his older brother brushed by him and marched to his room. He should have known better than to think Dean would listen to him.

The next morning Dean woke up full of regret for not only showing up at Bree's place like did but also acting like he did. He spent so much time trying to avoid the thought of her but once he was back and saw her house he knew he couldn't fight his feelings anymore. Dean wasn't sure exactly what he needed to do to make things right but he had to at least try, especially since there was a mystery man dropping her off late at night. Dean's jaw clenched just at the idea of her being with another man. Not wanting to waste anytime Dean snagged his phone punched in Bree's number from memory and sat contemplating on what he would say.

"Hello?" A man asked from the other end.

"Oh uh.. Sorry man must have dialed the wrong number." Dean muttered.

"Maybe not, this is Breanna's phone. She left it in my car last night. I wasn't sure how to get up with her." The man on the other end explained. Dean noted his accent and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was dealing with a Mercedes driving Irishman.

"Yeah well, this is "Breanna's" boyfriend." He mimicked the way the man said her name. Sure he didn't know the guy but he already wasn't fond of him. Dean knew Bree may not agree with him being so possessive but he had to get this guy out of the picture.

"Oh, well.. She never mentioned a boyfriend, sham. No disrespect." Oliver quipped.

"Sham?" Dean asked aloud not sure if it was an insult or not, "Yeah, I've been away but now I'm back. You can just drop the phone by my place, bub." Dean said with a clenched jaw.

"Actually I'm out in front of her house at the moment, I was just seeing if this was her calling. See you later, aye?" Dean could hear the smile behind his voice and the line was dead.

Dean was seeing red. He pulled his boots on quickly and stormed out of his room only pausing to grab his jacket from the chair he had thrown it on the night before.

"Where are you storming off to?" Sam asked from behind his laptop. When he didn't get a response just heard the slam of the front door. If he left out the front door that meant he wasn't driving anywhere and Sam realized that meant he was going to Bree's. Sam quickly shut the lap top, grabbed his jacket and slipped it on then headed after Dean.

"Dean?" Sam yelled after him once he spotted him already half way to the neighboring house.

Dean heard Sam but never faltered. He skimmed over the silver sports car in the driveway and felt even more anger building up inside of him. Sam made it to Dean just as they got to the front door. Dean went to knock with a closed fist and Sam caught his arm.

"What are you doing?" Sam said keeping his voice down.

"What did it look like? This jackass," Dean gestured towards the car. "is in there giving her, her phone back because she 'left' it in his car last night. Probably throwing all kinds of moves on her. He's Irish dude." Dean said hoping his reasoning would make sense to Sam.

Sam stood there for a moment before sighing. "I understand you not wanting her to be alone with another guy making moves on her but don't act like a caveman, Dean. You two aren't together anymore and you are trying to fix things remember? If you start banging on the door and yelling you will never get her back." Sam explained to his hard headed older brother.

Dean knew Sam was right but even so, he couldn't leave them in there alone. "We'll do it your way, Sammy. Just follow my lead." And with that Dean knocked softly on the door.

"Coming!" Bree yelled from inside of the house.

Breanna opened the door quiet surprised to see not only Dean but Sam standing there both with smiles on their faces. She just stood there waiting for them to speak.

"Good morning, beautiful." Dean said gently before leaning in and brushing his lips across her cheek. He felt a silent victory because he didn't pull away as he advanced towards her and actually allowed him to his her.

"Good morning." She added just above a whisper. Her eyes were locked with his and god had she missed him. In the morning light his eyes were a special shade of green and the blonde in his hair shined brighter. He threw her one of his beautiful smiles and she hated herself for swooning so easily over this man.

"Uh- Morning Breanna." Sam added feeling overly awkward by the way she was looking at his brother. He only interrupted because he was worried she was going to jump him right there in the door way. And behind her Sam saw a man about Dean's height with dark hair and a beard standing by the island in her kitchen.

"Can we come in, sweet cheeks?" Dean asked smirking at the playful nickname he had given her.

She felt her cheeks growing red again this time embarrassed by Oliver hearing the name Dean had called her. Also, because he was already winning her back over with absolutely no effort. She nodded her head and allowed the brothers in before shutting the door behind them. Breanna caught the all to familiar smell of Dean which sent a shiver right through her. There wasn't a smell that aroused her so much as his natural musk.

"Uh, Sam.. Dean.. This is Oliver. Oliver this is Sam and Dean." She said feeling like the situation was going to go badly.

"Pleased to meet you both." Oliver said before the others had a chance. He made his way to them and shook both of their hands firmly.

"Back at ya, bub." Dean said repeated the word he had used earlier hoping to make this Oliver aware he was Bree's boyfriend.

"Yeah, you too." Sam said after Dean with a confused look on his face about his brother using the term 'bub'.

Oliver's eyes widened realizing he was now face to face with the man he was just on the phone with. After a moment he realized the guy wasn't going to attempt to pick a fight with him and a false sense of security cloaked Oliver. Before the brothers had shown up he made sure Breanna didn't have a boyfriend by mentioning that her boyfriend had called so he wanted to get the phone to her as soon as he could. Her only response was, "I don't have a boyfriend." And Oliver couldn't help but feel excited about that.

After they all stood around awkwardly for a moment she spoke up. "Coffee!" Bree nearly yelled before she cleared her throat, "I'll make some coffee." She said a little more quietly this time.

"Sounds great, baby." Dean said to her but his eyes never left Oliver.

"Dean, cut it out with the endearments." Breanna said with a roll of her eyes. She knew what he was doing and just because he decided he wanted to be back in her life didn't give him the right to think they were just back together. Even though deep down she loved it when he called her baby. But Oliver was a great guy and she couldn't just dismiss him because of Dean.

"I actually need to be going, Breanna. Have an early surgery I need to look in on." Oliver walked over to Bree and placed a farewell kiss on the opposite side in which Dean just had. "I'll see you later, álainn." And for the third time Bree's face was red this time from Oliver's usage of an Irish phrase for beautiful.

Dean clenched his jaw and glanced at Sam and Sam just lowered his hand hoping Dean would stay calm. Dean did, not because he didn't want to rip this guy apart but because he knew it wasn't the way to get her back. Oliver slid his jacket over his shoulders and walked past the brothers with a smile before shutting the door behind him on his way out.

"Well, we didn't mean to interrupt anything. We just wanted to see if you needed any help with your car." Dean said trying to not sound agitated.

"You didn't interrupt anything, Dean. Oh, uhm yeah. Maybe. I'm thinking about trading it in towards getting a new one, actually." She added while brewing a fresh pot of coffee.

"Oh yeah? Well I know a few of the dealers in town and could probably help get you a good deal." Dean said with a voice that sounded more like him.

"Yeah, and where the car? I'll call the shop and send someone to go get it." Sam took this opportunity to maybe be able to leave the room even to just make a phone call.

Breanna looked over at the brothers with a heartfelt look. "You guys really don't have to do that. You've helped me enough as is."

"It isn't a big deal, we promise." Sam smiled at her.

She poured a cup of the hot coffee and handed it to Sam. She knew the brothers took both of their coffee black. "It's at Red's."

He nodded and quietly thanked her for the coffee as he headed to the porch to make the call.

She poured another cup and handed it to Dean. Their hands brushed only slightly and Bree felt a tingle surge from her fingers down through her whole body.

"Thanks. So what's up with the guy?" Dean said not skipping a beat.

Breanna sighed as she added cream and sugar to her coffee. "What do you mean, Dean?"

"I mean are you and him a couple now?" Dean asked sheepishly.

"Of course not.. He just came in the bar once is all. Then last night I saw him at Red's my car wouldn't start so he gave me a ride home." She finished, leaving out the fact they flirted and clearly were into each other.

"I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I got scared and avoided you. I'm sorry I left and most of all I'm sorry that I hurt you. I just hate that I let another man give you a ride home. That's my job. You're my girl.. I should always be there for you. Not some strange Irishman. I want you to know that I will do anything and I mean anything to show you how much you mean to me." Dean stared intently into the coffee before taking a long sip.

Breanna just looked a Dean in disbelief that he just opened himself up so much to her with next to no prompting. She felt tears building up in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Trying to soak up everything he had just said she just sat there for a moment before his eyes finally met hers. He looked scared.. he wasn't sure if she would forgive him but he knew he had to be honest with her.

"Dean.." It was all she managed to say. All of the anger and hurt she had been feeling for him vanished with his words. She couldn't even remember how to be mad at him at the moment. The only thing she felt was raw emotion.

"Oh.. you don't have to.." Dean started mumbling and she couldn't make out what he said. He looked down again with the saddest face she had ever seen before.

She knew it was now or never, she had to know exactly how he felt about her. She needed to know if this was the real deal. She couldn't have him leaving her again once she left him back into her life. Bree knew that this was a make it or break it moment.

Her breath hitched just for a moment before she felt a warmth through her body followed by the truest words she had ever spoke, "I love you, Dean."

**Let me know what you think ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I finished my other story "No Regrets" and I would love for you guys to give it a read and let me know what you think. I want to know if I should expand the story or end it where it is.**

**Also, I have an idea to hear what you guys would want to read. A one shot with Dean, Sam or Cas. I am open to just about anything and I want to know what YOU want to read and if I see something I think I can do well I will write it.**

**But once again thank you guys so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love feedback to see what you all think.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dean sat there with a look of pain on his face, he was trying to find some sort of word but nothing came out.

"I don't want you to say it in return. That isn't why I said it, Dean." Bree started. "I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. It scares the hell out of me that I love you but I can't help it. And honestly I don't know if you're ready for me to love you or for anyone to love you. I still don't understand why you left before, I thought that was the whole purpose of being together so we could maybe one day love each other." Breanna sat there for a moment and looked at Dean in a new light.

"I know this is hard for you especially with your life.. I accept that but I think you need to take some time to make sure this is what you want. Oliver is a great guy and I'm not going to dismiss him if you aren't 100 percent sure this is what you want." Tears filled Bree's eyes but she blinked them away.

She wasn't as upset as she was just feeling vulnerable. She had missed him so much and she wasn't sure if he did this all again she could make it out the same. So much had happened this year and she was tired. Dean's mouth opened but before he could speak the front door opened.

"Your car should be at the shop within the hour." Sam said oblivious to the conversation that was just being held by the two in the kitchen.

Dean tore his eyes from Bree and shot Sam a look that could only be described as a death glare.

Sam outwardly winced, "I'll be going now." And Sam left just as quickly as he came.

Dean looked back at her and without a word stood and walked around to her. Breanna felt her breath hitch from him being so close after she was so open with him. He softly grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You think you love me?" Dean said with a small smile. Before allowing her to respond, "How could you love me? I lied about my life to you. You got attacked because of me. Then I left without a word and haven't spoken to you in a month.. You barely know anything about me." Dean said quietly.

"I know enough about you Dean Winchester. I know that you think it would be impossible to love you but I think it's impossible not to." Breanna spoke with conviction.

Dean looked at their hands. His were so much bigger and rough compared to her petite and smooth ones. His dark skin making her porcelain skin seem so pale. He pulled one hand to his lips and brushed them against the back of her smooth hand.

"I'm no good as this kind of thing. I just think you deserve better than me. A normal apple pie life with a normal guy. Not someone like me who hunts the things that go bump in the night." Dean looked Bree in the eyes for the first time since he started speaking.

"Well I've never really liked normal." She said with a smile.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle a little before he looked away back at their hands.

"I'm sorry I acted how I did. I never saw myself being like this and I guess I got scared." Dean noticed her pull her hands from his and his heart sank a bit but not for long. Her fingers were on his chin making him look at her.

"Do you want to be with me?" She questioned just above a whisper.

"Yes." Dean said simply.

"Then we can make this work. It won't be as easy as before. You hurt me and I'm not forgetting that but I can't act like I don't want us to be together." Breanna leaned into Dean her head at his chest just wanting the feel of him against her.

Dean instinctively wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Bree leaned into him and he placed his chin on her head. Neither of them saying anything just enjoying this small moment.

Dean pulled back from her, "Well I guess we will just start over, huh?" He questioned with a smile.

"Maybe that wouldn't be too bad." Breanna returned the smile.

"So we need to have a first date then. I'll be here at 7:00, sound good?" Dean asked while rubbing his warm hands instinctively up and down her arms.

"Sounds great.. What do I need to wear?" She asked innocently.

"Anything you want. You'll look perfect no matter what." Dean said with his signature smirk.

He began walking away and stopped at the door once he opened it, "See you tonight, sweet cheeks."

He didn't wait for a response and just shut the door behind him as he left. Breanna couldn't stop the smile on her face. Sure she was hurt by him and she wouldn't forget it, but it felt good to be _happy._ Dean made her feel like she had never felt before and the idea of going on an actual date with him made her almost giddy. She calmed herself down, finished her coffee before heading upstairs to shower.

While in the shower Breanna couldn't stop the thoughts and questions running through her head. Showering always did this to her, allowed her mind to race and just think. She couldn't help but think of Oliver, guilt filling her, she knew deep down that nothing would ever happen between them but she felt bad for even stringing him along. He was just so nice and she wasn't sure what she was going to do with that at the moment. Once out of the shower she took a long look at herself eyes drawn the scar on her arm from her attack a few months previous. Down to her knee and the surgery she had that ruined her career but she was grateful for both of the events. It had made her strong and got her to where she was now. She couldn't imagine her life being any different than it was right now.

Bree went to her closet now in her comfy robe trying to decide what she wanted to wear. Sure, she still had the majority of the day before it became 7 :00 but she couldn't even pretend that she could wait around patiently until it became a more appropriate time. Also, she didn't even know what the situation would be.. Jeans and a shirt? A Dress? A nice top and some form fitting skinny jeans? Too many option and she needed to at least see if Dean would give her a clue.

She went downstairs to grab her phone she picked it up and heard a knock at the door. She smiled to herself thinking Dean couldn't stay away from her. She pulled her robe closer then opened the door to her surprise it wasn't Dean, but Oliver. His eyes were wide as he skimmed over her barely clothed body.

"Uh, Oliver.. What are you doing here?" Breanna asked while crossing her arms over her chest trying to stop the chilly air from the outside from reaching her as much as possible.

"Didn't mean to disturb you, just was taking a late lunch and wanted to see if you needed a ride into town or anything?" He asked.

"No.. I'm fine, you could have called you know?" Bree asked kind of annoyed but she couldn't help but feel put off by his actions.

Oliver raked a hand through his hair, "Suppose you're right. Just didn't see the harm in dropping by. I also wanted to see if you were free tonight." He finished with a smile.

Breanna couldn't even look at him, "I uh actually have plans with Dean tonight." She added quickly.

"Oh.. So you two are together?" Oliver asked innocently.

"No.. well we were and I don't know.. It's complicated." She said honestly.

"I understand. I could tell by the way you two looked at each other there was more than meets the eye." Oliver said before smiling.

Oliver grabbed her hand and Bree allowed him to take it. He placed one small kiss on the back of her hand. "It was nice to meet you, Breanna. If you ever need a friend." He left the last part open and he turned to walk away. Bree felt guilty but also relieved. The last thing she needed was for Dean and Oliver to be getting into some sort of a "battle" over her. She waved to Oliver as he pulled away. She shut the door ready to be out of the cold. She felt her phone vibrate and flipped it open. It was Dean she sighed a happy smile before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I saw your friend dropped by again. Everything good?" He asked while trying to not sound too concerned.

"Nothing to worry about, shouldn't be seeing too much of him. I was just about to call you." She changed the subject.

"Oh yeah?" Bree could hear the smile in his voice.

"I need more information about tonight. I don't have any idea what to wear or anything." She explained.

"Like I said, you'll look perfect no matter what." He quoted himself from earlier.

She laughed a little, "Just tell me if I need to dress up or not."

"Don't worry so much, baby. Wear whatever you feel like."

"Fine, Dean. I'll see you later." She could already feel them returning to a familiar place.

Dean gave a hearty laugh which made Breanna's heart thud in her chest.

"I'll be there at 7 on the dot. Can't wait." And he hung up.

Bree couldn't help but smile as she hurried up the stairs to figure out what she was going to where. With it in mind that after all this is Dean Winchester.. It couldn't be anything too extraordinary, right?


	22. Chapter 22

**Reviews welcomed :) Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

With one last look in the mirror to the left of her to inspect herself once more. She had left her long hair alone in waves over her back. She added a little more make up than usual but nothing over the top. With no help from Dean she had to pick her outfit based off what she assumed they would be doing so she went with a gray sweater dress that hugged her body just right due to the black belt right under her bust. Paired with some black tights because it's too cold for just a dress in December. She hears a knock at the door as she's slipping on her black flats. Bree smiles to herself as she glances at her wall clock noticing it is exactly 7:00, like Dean promised. After fighting down the butterflies in her stomach mixed with nerves she makes her way over to the door. With one last deep breath she opened the door to see Dean.

"Hey.." She greets him softly while looking him over.

He's wearing a burgundy button up under his leather jacket along with a pair of "nice" jeans. Since they don't have any of the usual holes or wear she could only assume they are his nicest pair. And he looks great.

"Wow, you look beautiful." And Breanna couldn't hide the blush that rose to her cheeks. She would never be able to get used to him calling her that or him looking at her like _that_.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Winchester." Adding a wink at the end to hopefully hide how nervous she was.

Dean gave a deep chuckle before grabbing her coat from the rack to the left of him and holding it out for her to slide into.

"Thank you." She almost muttered under her breath. She couldn't understand where this part of Dean was coming from. Sure, he did sweet stuff off and on but nothing like this. It was making it nearly impossible for the thoughts of what he did even flicker through her brain. At the moment she couldn't think of one negative thing Dean had ever done to her.

She grabbed her purse off the side table and glanced at Dean, "Ready?"

Dean just held out his hand which she graciously took and he intertwined their fingers. She quickly shut and locked the door before following Dean.

"Where's your car?" She questioned. Thinking he would have pulled it into her drive way to make it a quicker walk than to his garage, due to the cold.

"We won't be needing her." Dean smirked at her before untangling their fingers then wrapping his arm around her shoulders as to keep her warm. Bree laughed a little about him calling his car a her, she had forgotten his attachment to "Baby".

Bree didn't asked any questions just soaked up his warmth as he lead her into his house. Dean stopped right before the door and looked over at her. He had a bit of a nervous look on his face and she didn't understand what was happening.

"What are we doing at your house?" She asked while trying to sound more interested than confused.

"We are having our first date." He said before placing a tender kiss on her cheek and opening the door ushering her in from the cold.

Bree barely heard the door close behind her as she took in the one cluttered living room that now had candles dimly lighting the room along with soft rock playing in the background. She walked in taking the room in, all of the furniture was gone and right in the middle of the room was a big blanket with a few pillows scattered on the flannel material. Beside the blanket there was a small bucket filled with ice and beer. To the left of the bucket there was a white box and some napkins.

"So.. what do you think?" Dean questioned from behind her while running his hair nervously.

She turned around and couldn't even find words to explain how much she loved it. She gave him a huge smile that could have possibly made her look crazy but she couldn't hide how happy she was.

"It's perfect, Dean." And Dean let out an audible sigh of relief.

"I was hoping you would like it." Dean quietly explained.

"I more than like it, I love it. You did this all by yourself?" She asked.

Dean tugged her out of her jacket before sliding his off too and placing them on the counter in the kitchen.

"Well Sammy helped me move around the furniture but it was mainly all me." Dean said proudly.

She hadn't moved from her spot as she watched him sit their jackets in the kitchen before coming back to her and grabbing her hand. He led her to the blanket and gestured for her to sit. And she did so after slipping out of her shoes. He popped off the cap of two beers and handed her one. Bree took a big swig of hers and looked up the still standing Dean.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Bree said with a little bit too much lust behind her voice but at this point she was just lucky she was able to stop herself from climbing on top of him and riding him like there is no tomorrow.

He gave her one of his throaty chuckles. "I'm going to go grab dinner from the kitchen really fast."

"Well here let me help you." And she went to stand but Dean didn't allow that.

"You sit here, make yourself comfortable and drink your beer. I'll be right back."

She smiled and put the beer bottle back up to her lips. She moved one of the pillows under her so she would be sitting on it then tucked her legs under her. Dean quickly poured the noodles into the pasta and stirred it all up the best he could, he wasn't sure what he was doing but he assumed he couldn't mess up spaghetti. Once he felt it was combined he put the lid on the top of the pot, grabbed to bowls along with forks and carried it all into the living room. He sat the pot beside the beer then sat beside her and handed her a bowl.

"Hope you're in the mood for spaghetti."

"You made this?" She couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

"Don't sound so shocked babe. I can made spaghetti." He jokingly defended himself.

He grabbed a napkin and handed it to her before filling their bowls with spaghetti.

She sat quietly and just watched as he worked. Once it seemed he was done filling her bowl with spaghetti and his was full too she promptly took a bite. He waited to see what she thought before he started on his.

"Wow, I'm impressed." She said to calm his nerves and she saw him relax a bit and start devouring his spaghetti.

They sat quietly until they both had their fill of the food. He grabbed her bowl and stacked it with his then grabbed the pot and carried everything back into the kitchen. Dean started cleaning up everything just a little and putting up the leftovers. She rubbed her full stomach and adjusted the pillow so she could lean on her elbows comfortably. That's when she noticed the white box from earlier.

"What's in this box?" She asked loudly hoping he could hear her over the running water.

Dean cut the water off and dried his hands before shutting off the kitchen light. The candle light being the only thing illuminating the room. He came back into the living room and resumed his spot on the blanket between her and the box.

"What's in what?" He asked nonchalantly before opening them each a new beer.

She smiled at him, playing into his game. "What's in this white box?" She asked a bit more specifically this time and pointed at it.

"Oh that box." He says with a smirk.

Bree couldn't help but roll her eyes. She went to reach past him to grab it and he grabbed her wrist just before she touched it. He snatched the box up and cracked it open slightly.

"I remembered you saying how much you liked white chocolate strawberries so I got some for dessert." He said in the plainest voice, like it wasn't a big deal.

And for the briefest of moments Breanna felt a warmth of emotion flow through her, reminding how she fell in love with this man. Despite everything things like this proved that he too had a tremendous amount of feelings towards her. Bree just starred at Dean and after a few moments of her silence he looked up from the box to meet her eyes. She gave him a genuine smile in which he returned.

"What?" He asked while the smile never left his lips.

Bree fought the urge to allow of her emotions to come running from her lips, "Nothing.. Thank you, Dean. For everything." She reached out and he opened the box allowing her to pick her strawberry.

"Yeah, don't mention it." He sat the box down and rubbed his hand along the back of his neck nervously.

She sank her teeth into the sweet treat but her eyes never left Dean. "So, what's next?" She asked playfully.

Dean's signature smirk appeared on his lips before adding, "What makes you think I have anything else planned?"

She finished the strawberry and placed the inedible end back into the box before looking around the room once more. Noting that the TV was still in the room even though the rest of the furniture had been removed and saw the flashing lighting on the DVD player underneath.

"Well," she began with a smile. "You went through the trouble of removing all of the furniture but you left the TV and the DVD player is on which makes me think that maybe you had planned on us watching a movie."

She moved herself from her elbows and scooted a little closer to him. Before allowing him to talk she got up clicked the TV on and pressed play on the DVD player. Once it clicked on and the screen of the movie popped up she realized it was "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". She turned with a shocked look on her face.

Dean held up his hands defensively, "Listen, you said it was your favorite Christmas movie and with Christmas in a week I thought we could watch it is all."

Bree gave out a hearty laugh before nearly tackling Dean with a hug. He started laughing along with her and gave into the hug. She was being playful and squirmy and Dean softly moved them and before she knew it he was over her with their faces only inches apart. She felt the very serious stare he was giving her down to her core. She couldn't help her eyes from flicking from his green ones down to his pouty lips. She swallowed hard suddenly very nervous. Dean sat there not advancing, not moving, his eyes mimicking hers and looking between her eyes and her now slightly open lips.

"Dean?" She barely said above a whisper.

Dean licked his lips softly before closing the space and allowing their lips to softly touch. It was a tender and innocent kiss, unlike their previous times together. He didn't try to take it anywhere else and she just enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers. After a moment he pulled back from her and laid on his back wrapping his arm around her and using the free arm to grab a pillow and put it under his head.. Her head ended up on his chest and he grabbed the remote and pressed play allowing the movie to start. Dean pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so content.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean laid there on his back staring at the ceiling just enjoying the feeling on Bree sleeping in his arms again. The movie ended over an hour ago he guessed. He tried to watch the movie for her sake but the feeling of her in his arms was too distracting. That and she fell asleep halfway through the movie making it easier for him to not pay attention. He was starting to get more and more uncomfortable form laying on the ground, he didn't think the whole no furniture thing through. Most of the candles were out and luckily the remote wasn't too far out of his reach and after a minute or two he finally got his fingers on it and turned the TV off so he wasn't stuck listening to the play screen song of the movie over and over. The lighting was dim to almost nonexistent but he glanced down at her sleeping peacefully curled up next to him and he felt himself smile a bit. He wasn't sure how she would react to everything tonight or if she would even change her mind about giving him another chance but he couldn't have imagined a better evening with her. He brushed some hair from her face and lightly stroked her pale cheek just wanting to feel the smooth skin that he had come to love. She adjusted herself at the soft touch and Dean felt something similar to panic wash over him. He was worried if she woke up he would leave and he would have to be without her. It was hard for him to admit to even himself but _he missed cuddling_.. Cuddling with her. but it was almost at the thought of it she stirred a little more.

Her eyes fluttered half open, "What time is it?" Her voice was soft.

Dean brushed her hair down and slightly shrugged, "Not sure. Maybe around 11?"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you.. Sorry." She felt a little embarrassed and hoped she at least didn't drool on him. Bree opened her eyes fully and tried to sit up but Dean held her gently and firmly to himself. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "It's late, I should probably get home." She tried to sound confident but that isn't how it came out at all. The way he was looking at her made her falter just a little.

Dean didn't say anything but she saw that he was thinking about something intently. His eyes were darting back and forth between hers and his jaw was just a little tense. She suddenly realized how close they were. She was firmly pressed against his side, her arm was draped over him and their faces were mere inches apart.

"Dean?" She whispered.

He brought his hand up to her cheek and soft brushed his finger tips across the skin there almost mimicking what he had just done previously when she was sleeping. Dean didn't want to over step or give her the wrong impression but he didn't want her to leave. Not tonight, not ever really.. But especially not tonight.

"Don't go." He stated firmly but his eyes seemed to be pleading her to stay.

She felt a wave of nervousness along with being in complete awe of him. This new side of Dean he was allowing her to see wasn't doing anything except making her love him more. Making it almost impossible for her to think he had ever done any wrong to her. He was remarkable and how could she deny him?

She swallowed hard before glancing down at his lips. The lips she had been trying to avoid this entire night for this purpose. She knew if she gave those lips she loved so much too much thought she wouldn't be able to stop herself. And right now, she had nothing in her head telling her to stop.

A small 'okay' was all she managed to say before she closed the distance between them and softly placed her lips onto his. Dean almost didn't even react because he was shocked by her making the move first. He felt her start to almost pull away before he finally put his thoughts away and kissed her back. Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He deepened the kiss but left it at that. His hands didn't roam he just kissed her and hoped it helped so her how much she meant to him. Breanna mimicked him and clutched his shirt in his hand and kissed him like her world was ending. It was everything they each had remembered but even better. The innocent kiss started enticing not so "innocent" thoughts from Bree. She could feel his strong arms around her body and she kept remembering all of the times she was wrapped in his arms bare chest to bare chest. A shudder went through her and Dean pulled back from her a bit.

"You okay? Is it cold in here?" He asked and sounded worried. He ran his hands up and down her arms as to warm her up. Little did he know the shudder has nothing to do with the temperature.

She used this opportunity to sit up. She looked back at him and smiled. "No, I'm not cold. Actually this sweater is making me a little warm." Could have been the sweater making her warm or maybe the thought of being intimate with him was making her warm.

"Hang on a second." He said before getting to his feet. He took a moment to stretch and enjoy not laying on the ground anymore.

She watched him walk down the hallway to his room and she took this as an opportunity to stretch out too. She heard drawers opening and then a muffled, "Yeah! Come in here." She just smiled to herself and walked down the hallway. She stopped at the door to see a smirking Dean holding her missing Pink Floyd T-shirt.

"Hey! I've been looking for that." And she had finally given up a week prior. It was the softest and most comfortable shirt she owned and it had been her favorite shirt to lounge around the house or sleep in.

"Well I found in mixed in with some of my clothes and uh, I even washed it for you." He added modestly.

She shook her head and grabbed it from him. "Well thanks for keeping it. Guess you couldn't have brought it over to me if you weren't even talking to me." She attempted to joke but when her eyes met his she could tell he didn't think it was very funny.

The smile dropped from her face. "I'm sorry.. I cope with things by making jokes." She advanced to him and he still had a pained look on his face.

She reached out to him with a pleading look on her face. She was trying to leave the past in the past. Tonight was so perfect and she hated the idea of ruining it. Without overly thinking it she grabbed his hands in hers. He was still grasping the shirt so it wasn't exactly hand in hand but it was an intimate contact nonetheless. Bree grabbed the shirt from him and sat it on the dresser next to them then placed her hands in his. She kept her eyes on her hands, noticing how pale and small they were to his big, tan ones and his hands were of her favorite things about him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hands?" She asked with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

Dean's demeanor changed just a little, a forced smiling forming on his lips. He looked her face over thinking of all the things he loved about her. Her beautiful eyes, the way she applied just a little extra make up around them making them pop even more. Her cute little nose and the way she scrunches it up when she pretends to be offended. Her lips that were full yet soft, in the most perfect shade of pink and he swore they were shaped perfectly to kiss when they kissed. His tongue darted out and moistened his bottom lip at the thought of kissing her. And it didn't go unnoticed by Breanna. She gulped hard at the small probably innocent gesture but it just drew attention to kiss pouty lips. She squeezed his hands a little before releasing them and moving her hands up his arms. Over his wrists, then his strong forearms, stopping right after his elbows resting them on his lower biceps.

Dean studied her face, he didn't want to push his luck but the moment she seemed to be urging him to make a move with her eyes. Maybe he was imagining it but she was grasping his arms, seemingly bracing herself, waiting for his next move. With one last glance towards her slightly parted lips was all it took. He closed the distance between them and crashed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss with a vigor the kiss earlier didn't have. This kiss was filled with urgency and need. Dean wrapped his arms around her and closed the distance between them. He felt her tongue brush against his bottom lip and he welcomed her warm tongue and deepened the kiss.

Breanna moved her hands up his arms and the ended up on his chest. Before she could stop herself, her raw need for him fueling her at this point, her fingers were working on the buttons of his shirt. She had made it all the way down and started to shove the shirt off. The shirt fell away onto the floor and Dean pulled away from her. Dean looked at her unsure if they should be doing this. He wanted her to know there was more to this to him than sex. But Bree felt panic take over as a thousand things ran through her head. From him maybe not wanting her in that way too she was being too forward with him, she was so caught up in the moment she was just assuming he would go along with it. And honestly she had been dreaming of being with him in this way again but she hadn't expected him reaction. Suddenly embarrassed she took a couple steps away from him.

"I'm sorry.. I thought.. I mean, uh I don't know what to say." She mumbled while her eyes were studying his floor like it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

Dean raked a hand through his hair, unsure of was to say. "I don't want to force you into anything before you're ready. I just know I messed up before and I want things to be different between us." He shrugged.

Bree pushed her eyebrows together confused. "What?" She wasn't sure what he was saying. She was the one who added tongue into the kiss, who undid his shirt and pushed it off.

Dean took in her confused expression and almost mimicked her expression. "I just don't want you to think you have to.. you know, do this with me. I want to be with you and I'm willing to take things as slow as you want." He spoke truthfully and with convection.

Her heart swelled with love and she smiled at him. He put on this big tough guy exterior and she loved it when he tore it down a little and showed her this side of him. Compassionate and sweet and _cute_, a few things he might not enjoy being called.

"Dean, if we are being honest.. I wasn't even thinking about doing any of this for you. I hadn't thought that much into it. Maybe it's embarrassing to say, but I wanted it." She dared a step towards him, closing the distance again. "I still want it." She said quietly.

Dean's facial expression was a mixture of shock and arousal. "Y-You do?" He tried to sound like his normal confident self but the idea of being with her for the first time in a very long time was starting to get to him.

"Of course I do.. I lo- I missed you so much." She caught herself. "There is nothing that I want more than you. That is if you want me too?" She finished with a flirty smile, knowing this wasn't the time to have self doubt or insecurities.

Dean wrapped his arms around her again this time with purpose and whether he wanted to admit it or not, _love_. Done with speaking Dean allowed his actions to speak for him. He smiled at her with a big cheeky grin before picking her arm. She let out a surprised sound followed by what can only be described as a giggle. Bree's legs went around his waist as she let out a "Dean!" in between giggles. She felt her sweater bunch around her waist as he carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. He raised up, meeting her face to face, only the sound of the each others breath filling the air. He searched her eyes for a moment, seeing nothing but certainty. He brushed her cheek softly taking her in once more before crashing his lips to hers. The kiss almost immediately picked up where they had left off.

Dean held himself up on his forearms and Bree allowed her hands to run under his shirt, needing to fill his skin on hers. She slowly started pushing his shirt up, hoping not to seem too desperate but really wanting this shirt off, now. Dean broke the kiss but with a look of lust in his eyes.

"When did you get so impatient?" Dean joked.

"Since I've been this long without you." Her voice was different, she almost didn't recognize herself.

"Looks like I better change that then, huh?" There's the Dean that Bree knows. The one who is so sure of himself and filled with so much sex appeal that she could almost not bear it.

Dean ran his hands down her sides making her shudder, only stopping once he touched her upper thigh through the tights she was wearing. He moved his hands back up slowly, this time taking her sweater dress in his hands and pulling it up. His eyes never left hers and she was doing her best to keep her nerves down but it was definitely easier to tell herself to keep her nerves away than to actually do it. She felt his fingertips brush her skin and she shudder and closed her eyes only for a moment. Then she opened them back up when the dress was about to go over her breasts. He was making this all take to long so he took one big breath filling herself with confidence as she took the sweater from him and finished pulling it off in one swift motion before discarding some where in the room. Once it was off she attempted to smooth her hair back down and she looked at a very impressed Dean. She laughed a little rolled her eyes before attempting to get his shirt off. He gave her a hearty chuckle before leaning back onto his heels and pulling the shirt off and tossing it onto the floor.

She couldn't hold back the smile at his bare chest, she couldn't find anything wrong with him. He was perfect for her and there was no other way to put it. He laid back down over her, this time leaning onto his left side so he could use his right one to explore over her ivory, soft skin. He began kissing her again and she went to wrap her arms around him but he made sure she stayed flat on her back. He ran his fingers along the soft flesh of her stomach, up the left side then placed his hand on the small of her back. She arched her back a little, enjoying his rough, yet gentle hands running along her. He continued the kiss while his hand made it's way to the back of her bra where he quickly undid it. He broke the kiss only to kiss down her neck and she let out a soft moan once he hit her spot on her neck. He removed the delicate fabric and dropped it off the side of the bed and continued placing small kisses down her neck. Stopping at the soft spot where her collarbone begins and he nipped and sucked just enough to entice an excited moan from Bree's throat. She felt his lips smile against her skin and she almost shook her head at how he always seemed to turn her into puddy.

She felt him pull away from her and she hadn't realized her eyes were closed until they just popped open. "Dean, you're killing me." She looked down at him.

"So impatient.." He mumbled, his lips brushing against her skin.

Dean knew what he was doing, he wanted to make this last but it seemed that Breanna wasn't in the mood to wait and he didn't want to make her wait if she didn't want to. He hooked his fingers into the tights she was wearing and coincidentally her panties too. He tugged them off and the were hung up on her feet so he slid off the bed pulled them off completely and there she was in all of her glory. Naked on his bed, where she belonged and Dean couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. He undid his jeans and kicked them off quickly followed by his boxers.

Her eyes went wide at how sudden they both were now completely naked. And her eyes drifted down Dean's bare form and stopped once she saw how hard he was, already. He saw where her eyes went and he smiled at her. He climbed back onto the bed and she spread her legs, almost inviting him in and Dean complied. He laid on top of her, enjoying the feeling on her bare breasts against chests and couldn't stop his erection from twitching. She felt the twitch of his hardness against her thigh and she needed him.. Now. She wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips to his and put everything she could into the kiss. Dean returned the kiss and moaned slightly at the amount of pure friction there was between their bodies. His hand went down between her legs and he ran his hand up her thigh slowly. She moaned into the kiss and wiggled a little letting him know to hurry it up. He complied and ran his hand along her already slick folds and she almost lost it right there. He ran his fingers up and down softly, ensuring she was ready for him. He stuck one finger into her and he moaned at her tightness. She pulled back from the kiss, not believing how great just one of his fingers felt inside of her. He pumped it in and out of her a few times while watching her as she squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure. Her mouth slightly open, allowing small gasps and moans to escape and it was too much for Dean. He pulled his finger out of her and steadied himself at her entrance. He looked down while prepping himself to enter her, before he went any further he looked up at her. Her cheeks slightly flushed, lips a deeper shade of pink from kissing him, her eyes a special shade of deep blue they only ever seemed to be when they were in this situation. She could tell he was studying her face for something but she wasn't sure what.

He brought his free hand up to brush some hair from her face. "You ready, baby?" He asked tenderly.

Bree shook her head showing that she was ready. "Kiss me?"

He complied and almost simultaneously as his lips hit hers in a tender kiss and began slowly entering himself into her. Breanna continued the kiss even through the deep moan that escaped her lips. Dean kept kissing her gently, though as he was filling her up she kept clamping down making her almost too tight for him to fit. Dean pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Relax." He urged quietly. Dean knew she wanted it, but it had been a while and her body could need a moment to adjust.

She did just that, allowing the filling of him being inside of her to fill her with pleasure. Once he was fully inside of her she opened her eyes, meeting his. "I love you.." She uttered quietly. She didn't mean to say it but she had so many feelings running through her she couldn't stop it.

Dean didn't move, just searched her eyes for a moment. Enjoyed the feeling of her warmth surrounding him. If there was ever a time to say it, it had to be now. While they were as close as they could be, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to open up to her anymore than he was at this moment.

"I love you." He declared before he started to move himself in and out of her.

She closed her eyes in pleasure and in love. She wasn't sure if he would ever say those words to her, especially not in the middle of sex. But maybe this wasn't just sex, maybe it was making love? She was unfamiliar with the idea but she assumed that this right here had to be love making.

Dean placed a small kiss against her lips then adjusted himself to where he was upright a little more. Allowing him to hit a spot deep within her and she let out a loud cry of pleasure. That was all it took for Dean to pick up his speed, he grabbed her by her hips and pulled himself in and out of her over and over. Breanna felt herself starting to come undone once he raised her hips off of the mattress and allowed him better, deeper access.

"Oh my god.." She was so close and Dean could tell.

He grunted, feeling his own orgasm getting close but ensuring it wouldn't happen before hers. He kept his left hand on her hip not allowing his rhythm to falter but brought his right hand to her core and used his thumb to brush against her bud of nerves. That's all it took for the walls to tear down. Bree moaned Dean's named loudly nothing else mattered to her at that moment except the intense feeling of him inside of her. He kept hammering into her helping her ride through her orgasm and he couldn't bare it any longer. A mixture of the face she was making along with the noises was too much for Dean. She was clenching around him and with one last deep thrust he felt himself coming deep inside of her. She could feel him filling her up as she was coming down just a little from the high her orgasm just gave her. Dean moaned and grunted through it and once he had no more to give he nearly collapsed on her. He couldn't remember the last time he came so hard.

Once they both regained their breath he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. She curled into his side and draped a leg over him. He adjusted the blankets so they were now under them. Bree tried to not be that girl but now all she could do was replay him saying 'I love you' over and over in her head. She knew bringing it up probably wasn't the best thing. She was just so excited about him actually saying it out loud to her she would never even need to hear it again. It was the most serene yet excited she had felt in a while.

Dean cleared his throat a little and she raised her head to look at him. He sat there, not saying anything just looking at her. "What?" She wondered aloud.

"Uh, aren't you going to.. You know bring up what I said earlier?" Dean was concerned that he openly admitted that he loved her and assumed she would immediately bring it up once the high of what happened died down.

"Well I wasn't.. Are you wanting to, I don't know, talk about it?" She asked in a semi joking manner.

"What? Talk about it? No. No, I just thought.." He didn't get to finish because she kissed him silencing his rambling.

After a minute or two of kissing she pulled back from him, suddenly serious. "We don't have to talk about things like that Dean. I know how you feel about me and I've made it aware how I feel about you. Hearing you say that to me was amazing. And if you want to say it all the time I would love that but if you want that to be the only time that's perfectly fine to me." She rested her head against his shoulder again and he rubbed his fingertips gently up and down her upper arm. "I just know how you are about things like this and honestly that's one of the things I love the most about you. It makes it even more special when you open up to me, I guess." She closed her eyes, feeling very sleepy all of the sudden.

Dean just laid there, a small smile on his lips because he couldn't have imagined he would ever be lucky enough to find a girl like her. Who understands him, who is so forgiving of him when he messes up, who _he loves_. He felt his heart racing at the thought. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She made a sound of contentment then he heard her slow steady breathing of being asleep. Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth she was giving him and felt himself slowly drifting off to a peaceful sleep that he hadn't had since before he had left.

* * *

**I decided to move my notes to the end because I don't want to take away from the chapters by saying things before you even get to read them.**

**The feels! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to write because I wanted to do it right and I had a lot of distractions this past month.**

**I would LOVE to hear your feedback, whether it's good or bad! To coolgroove89, WOW you're review made me smile and made me want to hurry and finish this chapter. And, ebonywarrior85 thank you for your reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter, but you two let me know what you think for sure!**

**Also, since it's been a while of course I had to add some fluff ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

"Good morning sleepy head."

Dean smiled immediately from just hearing her voice. He peeked through one of his eyes and saw her standing there holding out a coffee cup to him, wearing nothing but one of his shirts.

"Morning..." he sleepily said with a smile. He grabbed the coffee from her and sat up a little to take a sip.

Bree just stood there for a moment with a goofy grin on her face, enjoying Dean's ruffled hair and half asleep face. He scooted over in the bed and patted beside him while he sipped the hot liquid again. She obliged and sat beside him with her legs under herself.

"What time is it?" The sleepiness was slowly leaving his voice due to the coffee.

"Almost 11, I've never seen you sleep so late. I guess someone wore you out, huh?" She joked with him.

Dean laughed a little, "Yeah, I guess so."

They sat in silence a bit longer just sipping their coffee. Bree was dreading having to gather all of her stuff together and head back to her place. Honestly, she didn't want to even remotely leave. She enjoyed her house of course, but ever since the Viktor incident, along with all the time she spent there alone thinking of Dean, it just wasn't the same to her. Now that they seemed to be back together she didn't like the idea of spending even one night away from him. But, were they back together?

"Dean?" Bree turned herself to face him a little more straight on.

"Yeah baby?" He responded and she couldn't stop the smile from hearing him call her baby. It was almost too easy.

"Uh...are we you know...together again?" She sounded more worried than she wanted to, but she couldn't help it.

He looked at her somberly, and without saying anything grabbed her coffee cup from her. He sat both of the cups on the night stand closest to him and then turned back to her. Dean took her hands into his and placed a small kiss to the back of each of her hands. She looked at the place on the back of her hands that he just touched with his lips and smiled to herself, knowing that was his way of confirming her question. Bree looked up at him and he almost didn't skip a beat before he placed his mouth over hers. He kissed her softly, not rushing anything just taking his time to enjoy her. A few moments passed and she felt that all too familiar feeling between her legs pushing her to close the distance between them. Without breaking the kiss, she slowly threw her leg over his waist to straddle him. Dean ran his hands up and down her thighs lovingly. She tried to deepen the kiss more by tangling her fingers in his short locks while sort of grinding down on him. Dean let out a groan and broke the kiss. He just stared at her for a moment, eyes darting from her left eye to the right and back and forth.

"What is it?" She asked slightly out of breath.

"You want to know what I was just thinking?" He asked, not responding to her question but she went along with it anyway.

"Was it about how much you want to take me right here…right now?" She whispered, not able to hide the lust in her voice.

Dean looked kind of shocked and gulped hard. He chuckled a little and shook his head. "Well that was sexy." He cleared his throat then sort of seemed unsure of himself. It made Bree worry a little which snapped her out of the moment quickly.

"Sorry…I thought that's what you were going for. Uh, what's wrong, love?" She used this term of endearment for the first time sort of accidentally and she suddenly felt as nervous as he looked.

"No it's fine, believe me. Remind me to pick up right where we left of." He chuckled again, "But before, I was thinking about us."

"Okay…" she responded, curious as to where he was going with it. She tried to pull herself off of him, to sit beside him again but his hands were on her thighs not letting her move even a little.

"It's nothing bad, baby. I was thinking about how much I really don't want you to leave. And I don't want you to feel obligated or anything…but what if you didn't have to leave?"

She sat there for a moment trying to understand what he meant but didn't want to jump to any sort of conclusion. "What are you saying? You want me to stay?"

Dean looked nervous and swallowed a little too hard to go unnoticed. "Yeah, you know…like you could live…here."

Shock covered Breanna's face. That wasn't even remotely where she thought he was going. She knew she didn't want to leave him but not even for a second did she consider the fact that he would want to live together. So many mixed emotions and feelings were running through her mind. How scary is it to live with someone? Memories of Derek flooded her followed by what would they do about all of her stuff? Would he get sick of her? Were they even ready to take this next step?

Dean cleaned his throat a little at her long pause and took one of his hands from her thigh where he was steadily caressing her to run it over his face. "It was just an idea I had. It's ridiculous, I know we just got back to this…I'm sorry for bringing it up," he said the last part quickly before trying to kiss her, hoping to pick back up and ignore this overwhelming feeling of disappointment he was feeling.

Bree didn't deny the kiss but it wasn't a heated kiss like he was expecting, it was more of a sweet peck. Then she pulled back, her eyes studying his face and her heart swelled like it so often did when it she looked at him. He was so sweet and he was inviting her into his home, well, permanently. She pushed all of the negative feelings back and just knew that she loved this man and would love nothing more than to fall asleep in this bed with him every single night.

"Okay." she said plainly with a smile on her face. "Okay, I'll stay. That is if Sam's okay with it…you should probably check with him first," she joked with him again.

Dean grinned at her, "You really want to?"

She grinned right back at him, "More than anything."

The grin never leaving Dean's face, "Oh man, I love you." Her heart fluttered at his outright admission of love.

"Not as much as I love you." She said sweetly. "Now where were we?" The sweet tone in her voice was replaced with something a little sultrier.

Dean kissed her with a fervor he didn't have in the kiss earlier. One of Dean's hands tangled into her long hair as he deepened the kiss. Enticing a small moan from her that was muffled by the kiss. While the other hand slid up her thigh under the shirt of his that she wore, touching her soft stomach, brushing along the underside of her breast then down her spine before resting it on her lower back. She attempted to grind down onto him which made him groan and break the kiss. She was panting, with a look of need on her face.

Dean placed a small kiss to her neck before whispering in her ear, "Don't worry baby girl. I got you."

* * *

**So.. not my longest chapter ever, or most exciting one but I think it's sweet and leaves us in a good spot for now. Don't you think?**

**I'm rewriting a lot of the older chapters, not really changing the story just writing them better. I'm just not very impressed with my writing back then, seeing as I never wrote fan fiction before it was to be expected. So I'll be posting the revisited chapters as I finish them then we will be fast forwarding through time a little for the next chapter!**

**I want to shout out to AHChidemebabe for offering to beta my stories before I publish them now! Thank you again.**

**I love reviews and input of any kind! Let me know where you want this story to go, give me ideas, let me know what I'm doing wrong.. anything! Thank you guys for reading and hope you enjoy :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**6 Months Later**

Things have been remarkably smooth between Breanna and the boys the past few months. Once Dean asked her to move in they spent the next couple of weeks deciding what to move and what to get rid of. They also threw small celebrations for Christmas, New Year's, and Dean's birthday just the three of them. Sam was at first a bit worried about her moving in and was sure it would end up badly. He knew his brother didn't have the best record with ladies, and not to mention the small thing about them hunting for a living. He quickly turned around when he realized having her around meant getting some home cooked meals on top of a developing friendship. Dean would poke fun at them for hanging out as much as they did but there was really nothing that made him happier than the woman he loved and his little brother getting along so well.

Bree no longer worked at the bar full time because Dean said he couldn't handle the idea of her wearing low cut tops and serving drunken guys. She decided to make the decision to just go in if they needed her to work every now and then a month after they moved in together. She didn't really have a backup plan but Sam and Dean had convinced her they need her at the shop in town. So she learned a bit about cars from Dean and some of the employees, but she mainly just handled the paper work part of the business. It was easy enough and let's face it, dating the boss helped. She could do most of the work from home but she went in every day just to prove that she was to be taken seriously and Dean loved that about her.

Sam and Dean would come and go handling things like ghosts, something about an evil demon clown, and even a zombie. She didn't ask too many questions she just knew to be there if Dean needed her. He would never say anything, but she could always tell when it got to be a bit too much for him. Something happened making the past two weeks rough. Dean hadn't spoke much and was drinking more. It was starting to become an issue between the dynamic of the three. Bree was used to him not opening up too much but he always would at least give her a little bit of something, and Sam was starting to become more irritable. Sam had told her it had something to do with their dad and she knew it was a sensitive subject seeing as Dean barely brought him up unless it was to mention a memory of the past.

-IOH-

"Dean?" Bree asked from the doorway of the room they shared. He was sitting on their bed listening to Smoke on the Water from their record player with his eyes closed. When he heard her voice he smiled a little to himself before opening his eyes. He leaned over lifting the needle making the music stop.

"Hey, what's up babe?" He asked her quietly. He patted the bed beside him and she gave him a smile before sitting next to him on the bed. She sat facing him and pulled one leg under herself. She reached forward and lovingly touched his thigh a little.

"What are you up to in here? Sammy went into town to grab some groceries and we were starting to think you aren't going to leave the room at all today."

Dean had to look away; she was giving him a look that he couldn't handle. A look resembling pity. He clenched his jaw and she sighed. She grabbed his face gently with the hand that was on his thigh.

"Don't get upset with me, Dean. We just were wondering where your head's been at. You know that I love you and you can tell me anything." Bree gave him a smile and he couldn't help but relax a little.

He couldn't even count how many times she had said that she loved him but every time it warmed his heart. He wasn't sure how he could ever deserve someone as wonderful as her. He didn't say it much but it was so easy for her to share how she felt and it made him jealous at times. Dean rolled his neck preparing himself to speak, "I don't know what to say... I just..."

Then there was a knock at the door followed by the doorbell ringing. Bree gave Dean a confused look which he returned.

"Maybe Sam forgot his keys. I'll be right back, hold that thought." She flashed a small smile and gave him a small kiss. Watching her hop off the bed, he sighed again while trying to get his mind straight. He was thinking of exactly what he would say to her. How could he bring up that he was beginning to worry about his dad? He hasn't heard from him in a while and he was starting to think he had gone off the deep end searching for this yellow eyed demon. How could he bring up that at the moment he was just happy and kind of didn't care to waste any more time or energy on searching for the thing that killed his own mother? It was a hard thing to swallow and Dean was afraid to even say the words out loud.

When Bree got to the door she unlocked it and swung the door open expecting to see her goofy best friend. Instead she saw a handsome, dark haired older man. He had deep hazel eyes and a salt and pepper beard and dark hair. He was looking somewhere else when she opened the door and once their eyes met the man looked confused.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely, not entirely sure who this strange man was.

"Uh…yeah. Maybe I have the wrong house," he explained in a deep voice.

"Maybe, who are you looking for?" she asked again as nicely as possible.

"Dad?" Dean's voice bellowed somewhere behind her. She turned her head to see a very surprised Dean and he honestly looked on the brink of tears. Her head whipped back to the man in the doorway and he was giving a soft, sad smile.

"Hey Dean." The man's voice was control, and he appeared to have his emotions in check.

"Dad? Dean…this is your dad?" Bree asked. She didn't want to put herself between them but she was genuinely curious. Dean cleared his throat and the tears that brimmed his eyes disappeared in a couple of blinks.

"Yeah baby…this is my dad." He sounded different, cold and it made Bree worry.

"Baby huh?" Dean's father smiled. "Can I come in? Names John by the way." He held his hand out and she held it together long enough to shake his it, and move out of the way to allow him into the house. Once he was in she shut the door and leaned against it as she turned around just in time to see them embrace each other in a father son hug that was long overdue.

"I've missed you son." John said as he pulled away. Dean just shook his head in agreement. "It's been too long…I've apparently missed some things." He indicated to Bree and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do in that situation.

"Yes sir. This is Breanna, my girlfriend." He held out his arm to her, and she softly removed herself from the door and made it to Dean in a few strides.

"Girlfriend, huh? Well that is new. Where's Sammy?" She tried to ignore the feeling she got when he said 'that is new', and the fact that Dean's grip got slightly tighter when it was said as well.

"He went to the store, he should be back any time now. I'll go make us some coffee, okay?" She glanced at Dean, who mumbled a thank you and placed a kiss on her forehead.

John gave her a smile and she immediately understood where the Winchester boys got their charm from. Once in the kitchen, she busied herself with making coffee. She even washed some of the dishes that were in the sink while trying to avoid listening to their conversation. Even though they were speaking in hushed voices she could still catch some of the conversation. There was disappointment from John about her living with them and the fact that Dean told her what they do for a living. There wasn't much coming from Dean other than agreeing with his father and she started getting an understanding as to why Sam wasn't a huge fan of their dad. While she was grabbing coffee cups the door that connected the kitchen and the garage opened. Sam was there with his arms full of groceries.

"I'm really starting to think I shouldn't be in charge of shopping anymore. I think I wiped the store clean." He said with a laugh. When she didn't laugh or acknowledge his joke he put all the groceries on the counter and gave her a questioning look. She gulped as Dean and John walked up behind Sam.

"Hey there, Sammy." John spoke and Sam turned so fast he almost lost his balance.

"Dad? What are you…I don't… Dean what's going on?"

There was no embrace like Dean and John had shared earlier. Just a subtle loving touch, John placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze along with a heartfelt smile. She couldn't see Sam's jaw clench and unclench but she did see his body kind of tense with the touch. There was a moment where no one spoke.

"The coffee is ready." She said breaking the silence and locked eyes with Dean and he gave her a small smile but for some reason it didn't make the situation any better. She already had a cup for herself poured and mixed with cream and sugar. She grabbed her cup and walked up to the guys, "I'm going to go shower…It was nice to meet you sir," she said to John, looking him in the eye.

"Same to you, young lady. You must be very special to grab the attention of this one." She smiled and ducked her head while she chanced a glance at Dean and he looked embarrassed and sorry at the same time. Bree couldn't understand how John had this ability to say things that weren't really nice but make them somehow seem like a compliment.

"Thank you, but you're son is the special one." She gave a small smile and walked by Dean. She placed a small kiss on his cheek while giving him a look letting him know they would be talking later. Bree made it down the hallway quickly and shut the bedroom door behind her. She didn't know what to do, what to think, and she could only imagine what it was doing to the boys. She didn't even need a shower she just knew she didn't need to be anywhere near there for the moment. So she sat on the bed with her coffee and attempted to read a book. After about the tenth time trying to read the same sentence and with no more coffee she gave up trying to read and decided to go ahead and shower anyway.

After taking her time in the shower she spent too much time applying lotion to her body and reapplying make up. Dean still hadn't come to get her and she started to worry that maybe he up and left with his dad without saying anything to her. Panic setting in, she opened the door to their bedroom to hear voices and she felt relief. She only heard Sam and Dean, assuming that their dad had left she walked out of the room to join them. About halfway down the hall she heard Dean saying her name so she kept quiet and immediately stopped moving.

"Just because dad says something doesn't mean that you have to drop everything and follow him." Sam sounded aggravated.

"You think I don't know that, Sammy? But what else am I suppose to do? He said he needs us…he wouldn't ask unless he really needed to. You know as well as I do that he has a point. She's not safe here…not anymore. We are endangering her life…and for what? Because I'm too selfish and I can't let her go? I won't be the reason she ever gets hurt again and I mean that." She heard Sam sigh and tried to push her emotions to the side for the moment.

"What you two have is something special, Dean. And it's definitely worth it. She's a big girl, and I think she understands what she is a part of. Even if you think we need to go help dad that doesn't mean you have to end things with her…unless you just really want to break her heart. You know she will wait for you." Tears were beginning to prickle her eyes despite her trying her hardest to not let it affect her…it definitely was. She continued to listen, hearing Dean's strained voice.

"You think I want this? I would never want to hurt her but you know better than almost anyone Sam…dad is right. She isn't safe; you saw what happened to Jessica because of all of this. Dad lost mom and the only way he's going to ever come back to his normal self is to finally finish this. Then she and I can work everything out." Dean's voice sounded strange to her. Almost like John's voice had sounded to her, harsh and heartless. This wasn't her Dean and she couldn't sit here and listen to him be like this.

She stormed into the living room, not holding back the tears and not saying a word. Looking at Dean, she saw he was looking at her like he was trying to convince himself to not comfort her. Sam stood up when he saw her enter the room. "Bree.. You didn't need to hear this. It isn't what it seems," Sam tried to explain but she didn't allow him.

Her eyes never left Dean, "No I think it is exactly what it seems. Your dad comes by for the first time in over a year and your brother has decided our relationship isn't worth it."

"Baby, that isn't...''

"No.. Dean you've said enough. And you know what? I don't care. I love you with all of my heart Dean, and I love you too Sammy. You two are the best things to ever happen to me. You aren't getting rid of me that easy. I don't care what we have to do but I promise you that we can make this work. If you can look me in the eyes right now and tell me you don't love me and you want this to be over…" she took a deep breath and Dean's eyes finally met hers, "then it will be. I'll move on with my life but if you even love me a little then I'm staying." She finished confidently, only one lone tear sliding down her cheek.

Dean swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down while he glanced at his brother. Sam was giving him a look that only can be explained as the beginning of disappointment, and Dean couldn't take it. Without saying a word he stood up, snagged his keys from the counter and headed to the garage to take baby out. He heard Breanna yell after him followed by Sam doing the same but he didn't stop. He could talk to them later but right now he just needed some time to himself and this was the only way he knew how to do it.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for being patient and I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think.**

**I fixed somethings to the previous chapters 1-10, doesn't effect the story just little things here and there to make the writing a bit better.**

**A big shout out to **AHChidemebabe **taking the time to beta for me :')**


	26. Chapter 26

"Maybe I should see if I could go find him?" Sam asked, breaking the silence they were holding.

Bree just shook her head before locking eyes with her best friend. "Why Sam? If he wanted to be found he wouldn't have left in the first place." She grabbed her glass and took another sip of the amber liquid and under any other circumstance she would have probably already cut herself off. However, it wasn't a regular evening.

Sam shrugged, downed the rest of his whiskey, and stood up. He walked to the door and grabbed his coat.

"What are you doing?" Bree mumbled from her spot on the couch.

"I'm going to at least drive around and see if I can spot the Impala, I can't sit here anymore." He paused

and looked back at Bree. "Maybe you should call it a night; I'll be back shortly one way or another."

Bree contemplated it and told Sam that she would go to bed soon, and told him good luck on finding his asshole brother. Once Sam had shut the door behind him she sighed and poured herself another drink. She knew she couldn't go to bed without even knowing where Dean was, or what trouble he could be starting with some innocent guy at a bar. She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. How did she end up here? In love with a stubborn jackass who has the weight of the whole world on his shoulders? With another gulp of her beverage she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Trying to find anything to make herself forget about what was going on even for a moment. The next hour was filled with more liquor and stumbling through channels trying to find anything to watch while fighting sleep. But in the end, sleepiness won.

-IOH-

"Another," Dean demanded to the guy behind the bar.

The bartender just nodded and filled up Dean's shot glass. He quickly downed it, slamming it down. One hand was on the glass, and the other was balled up in his lap until the knuckles turned white.

"I don't mean to pry pal, but you look like you need'n to get something off your chest?" The older gentleman asked nicely.

Dean opened his mouth to rip this guy a new one but he looked up at him and something just happened. Dean couldn't help the words from flowing out. "I just don't know what to do anymore man! It's like I can't ever do anything right, I try and I try but I seem to always hurt her." Dean didn't even mean to bring her up, this whole evening he'd been trying to keep his mind anywhere but her.

"Hm, so it's girl trouble huh?" It wasn't a real question.

"It's more than that, but it just seemed like whatever I think is best isn't good for us? You know? Then my dad shows up, asks a huge favor of me, and acts disappointed in me because I've found someone. Can you believe it?" He chuckled darkly, and then tapped the shot glass asking for another.

"How about we move to beer, huh?" He slid a bottled beer over to Dean and grinned. "So, let me guess you tried to somehow justify leaving her? Think it would make things easier in the long run?"

Dean was in the middle of taking a big swig of his beer then he pulled it from his lips slowly and stared at this guy then shook his head letting him know he was right. "I'm Dean by the way."

"Name's James, son." He grabbed a previously cleaned mug and started to polish it. "I don't know your situation but you seem like a good enough guy that just happens to try please everyone but yourself. And I may not know much, but I know if you found a lady that loves you unconditionally you may need to just keep fighting for it. If she is really something you want."

Dean turned up his beer bottle finishing it off. "Alright," he stood grabbed his wallet, and placed a handful of money to cover the tab and the advice.

"Thanks," Dean said while shaking the man's hand.

He gave Dean a firm shake back. "Anytime, that's what I'm here for."

Dean nodded then headed out of the empty bar, climbed into Baby and knew exactly what he needed to do.

-IOH-

"Baby?" Dean said softly while brushing Bree's cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open and it took a moment for her to take in her surroundings. She must have fallen asleep on the couch, still with the remote in one hand and whiskey in the other. With the rumble of the TV filling her ears she glanced up but she didn't see the TV. Dean. He was leaned over, almost right in her face. He was bent at the waist, and the hand that was on her left cheek slowly grabbing the half drank glass of whiskey and sitting it on the coffee table. He proceeded to grab the remote and do that same thing with it after clicking it off. She just sat there watching him move methodically and softly; the only light was a mixture of the moon beaming through the curtains, and the outside street lights. Waiting on him to speak, to tell her that he is really leaving, she was preparing herself for the worst. The alcohol still very present in her system was making it hard for her wild thoughts to not take over. She felt tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't help her eyes from drifting downwards avoiding his gaze.

He noticed her avoid him and it made him feel even worse than before. He had left before because he knew he didn't handle her being upset very well. And to be honest this was breaking his heart. Watching her sad eyes fill with tears, her not saying anything. It wasn't her and he'd be damned before he let the reason of her unhappiness be him. Dean used his index finger of his right hand under her chin to bring her eyes to his. One small tear fell down her cheek at that moment and she couldn't bare the silence anymore.

"This is it, isn't it? You're leaving me," she attempted to sound strong but one small jump in her vocal chords gave that away.

Dean gave her a small smile which surprised her more than it should have. "No baby. That is, if you accept my apology and forgive me for being such a jerk before. I'm sorry for leaving, for talking about everything in the way I did," he sighed and brushed her tear away. "I guess I'm just so used to dropping everyone and everything when my dad says so. I just assumed I could do it again."

He grabbed her hands that were interlocked in her lap and dropped to his knees so he would be almost eye level with her. "But I can't do it again, I won't do it again. I'm not saying I won't help my dad, but I'm saying no matter what as long as you love me and want me around I'm going to be here. With you, until you get sick of me." He shot her a little bit bigger of a smile and she couldn't help but give him a small chuckle back.

"What do you say baby?" Dean was appearing very confident but on the inside he was so worried that maybe he pushed her a little too much and this could be the moment she decides she wanted nothing else to do with him.

"Will you start talking to me more? I feel like you've been trying to push me away for some time now. You hold everything in and bottle yourself up. I'm here for you." Bree took this moment to interlock her fingers with his. Her eyes constantly moving between his green ones and even in the dark she could see the small golden flecks in her eyes and she couldn't help but give him a smile. "I may not enjoy it too much when you do things like this, but I was the one that fell in love with a hotheaded hunter. I can't blame you for being devoted to your dad, and I won't ask you not to do whatever you think is best."

"I won't do anything before talking to you about it," he added for her and he gave her the first full smile she had seen from him in quite some time.

He leaned in and gave her a small chaste kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Bree closed the distance and gave him another kiss, this one a little more open mouthed but he tried to pull himself away before it got too far.

She looked at him then grabbed him behind the neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Bree wanted him, in more ways than one. She felt at peace with him, more than she had felt in a while and she missed him. Missed them making love and honestly she needed it.

"Love me, Dean." Her voice changed and Dean was about to say that he does then he saw the look on her face and understood that she meant something else entirely.

Now that he was thinking about it, well, it had been a while and between her voice and the look on her face he couldn't help himself.

Dean's lips crashed to hers and she couldn't help but moan a little at the feel of his slightly chapped lips against hers. There was more passion behind the kiss than she had imagined there would be and it excited her from deep within. There was tongue and teeth clanking.. Along with them each grasping for each other with desperation and want. It wasn't perfect but it felt beyond perfect. Bree started tugging at Dean's shirt as they both heard someone fumbling with keys outside of the door.

Bree stood quickly, "It's Sam, he went out looking for you. Room now.. he'll get the idea." She was out of breath but she knew if Sam got started in on Dean this wouldn't happen and she couldn't let that happen. Before she could prepare herself Dean scooped her up as he was standing from his place on his knees and she couldn't help but giggle. He carried her to their room bridal style and slammed the door behind him just as Sam made it in the house. He sat her down onto her feet before turning back around to lock the door behind him. When he turned back around there she was, smiling and staring at him with a look he loved to see on her, she needed him and only him. He took a couple steps closing the distance between them and kissing her again. This time a bit softer than before and he lovingly placed his hands on her waist, kneading the soft flesh there before slowly working his hands under her top and continuing the motions on her bare skin.

Dean was killing her, with his soft kisses and small caresses. Normally she loved it but now it seemed to just be shy of what she wanted. She pulled back from him and looked him in the eye.

"Dean, I need you." She sounded needy and her voice was raspy from the kissing but she didn't care.

"I know baby.. I need you too." And he slowly leaned back in capturing her lips.

His tongue brushed against her bottom lip and she eagerly let him in again and this time she grabbed the front of his over shirt before hurriedly opening the shirt, thanking god that they were snaps. She slid the shirt down his arms and relished in the feel of him only in a thin gray shirt. She started pushing it up while simultaneously working them back towards the bed. He broke the kiss and smiled against her lips.

Without pulling himself away he mumbled, "I got you.." And he pulled back to take the shirt all the way off. She admired him momentarily before taking this moment to rid herself of some clothes. She pulled her shirt over her heard quickly then unsnapped the bra and let it fall to the ground. Leaving her in a pair of blue jean shorts and Dean in his jeans and boots. He noticed how wrecked she appeared to be and he loved it. He toed off his boots before undoing his belt and jeans. Letting them fall around his ankles before stepping out of them. He sat on the edge of the bed to pull his socks off and threw them to the side. She unbuttoned her shorts and he shook his head telling her no and she stopped.

He knew that she enjoyed it when he took charge and based on the chill that ran through her at him just telling her no without even speaking he smirked at her. He patted the bed and she sat beside him. Before she could do much else he laid his upper half on her and moaned at the feel of her bare breasts against his chest. He proceeded to kiss her on her neck just above her collarbone and all the way up to her earlobe, steadily sucking and biting before running his tongue gently along her. He was driving her mad, he knew exactly what she liked and she didn't know how much longer she could bare it.

"Dean.." She half whined, half moaned. He stopped his movements all together and she jutted her hips upwards hoping he would get the idea. He trailed one hand down her side, drawing goose bumps from her only stopping when he got to her waist, where he held her down and looked up at her.

"Be still." And she shuddered at his voice, she couldn't do this. Not tonight, not when she needed him so badly. Dean didn't care, he wanted to make this last. Wanted this to be a night she never forgot.

She nodded and he smiled at her before continuing his assault on her neck. He slowly moved his way down and down until he was between her breasts kissing and teasing her with fingertips. Never touching her nipples, he was loving the small gasps she kept making and how she would move involuntarily and immediately adjust herself to stop moving. He felt like she had enough so he moved his mouth left and his right hand to the right. His tongue finally teasing her nipple while his finger tips lightly touched the other one.

Bree almost couldn't believe the moan that left her mouth at such a small touch but all of the over stimulation without any real touching was pushing her to a place she rarely went. Dean took his time alternating between breasts, kissing and sucking. Then nibbling every so often just to draw a heavy moan out of her. Once he felt satisfied he worked his was down her stomach placing small kisses and stopped just before her open shorts. She hadn't realized her eyes were squeezed shut but once he stopped she opened them and shook the blurriness away to look at what he was doing. He was laying there grinning, waiting on her to look at him and once she did he hooked his fingers into her shorts and panties at the same time and slowly pulled them from her and tossed them to the side. She laid there, naked and with her legs tight together not moving.

"Open up for me. You've been so good, I want you to spread those legs as wide as you can for me." Dean stood, and she was wide eyed but she obeyed.

Since she was at the foot of the bed still he pulled her to where her ass was right on the edge then she spread her legs, using the bed to place her feet just adding her hands to the inside of her thighs doing just as he said.

Dean let out a growl at the sight of her, he could even see some of her wetness leaking from her. He reached one finger towards her hole and slowly put it inside. Bree swore her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she felt ridiculous at doing so from just one finger but it felt so good to finally have something of Dean's finally inside of her.

"God baby.. you're so wet." Dean moaned at the feeling of her and before letting her adjust he dropped to his knees and buried himself into her and she may have let out a scream she wasn't sure. All she knew was he was assaulting her clit with that beautiful tongue of his while the finger inside of her never moved. And she felt herself getting close, so close. She just needed a little more.

"Dean.. Please." She said between moans.

He pulled back from her and wiped his face with the back of his free hand. "What do you want baby? Look at me." She willed herself to move onto her elbows to make eye contact with him. He didn't start moving the finger but he used his thumb to steadily stimulate her clit and it was making her feel that familiar feeling again.

"You know what I want Dean." She moaned and closed her eyes again.

Dean stopped and pulled his finger all the way out. She cried out at the sudden loss. "Look at me. Tell me what you want." It was an order and she shuddered from underneath him. He placed his hand on her waist waiting.

She made eye contact with him and became bold, "I want to cum Dean, please."

Without skipping a beat Dean pushed two fingers into her and continued licking and sucking at her while his fingers never relented from their punishing speed and within seconds she came undone. Moaning his name over and over only his steady slow licks pulling her back down to Earth.

"Wow.." She said in a barely audible voice.

"We're just getting started." Dean stood and she looked at his lust blown eyes, noticing the shine on his lower face from her juices and it started her back up. He pulled his boxers down and slowly started to stroke himself using her juices as a bit of lubricant. She smiled at the sight loving the sight of him in all of his glory.

Dean grabbed her under her arms and threw her up the bed and Bree couldn't help the giggle that escaped along with a high pitched "Dean!" but before she could even finish his name Dean's mouth was on hers and she could taste herself faintly. It didn't phase her as much as it renewed her want for him again. Caught up in the kiss, Bree's hands were running up and down his strong back and down to his firm ass just enjoying him on top of her. The only thing taking her out of the moment was went Dean used his right hand on to start rubbing his erection on her fold and she let out a louder moan than anticipated into the kiss.

Dean pulled back and looked at her, both of their lips slightly red for the kissing along with almost matching small smiles. "Are you ready for me baby?" Dean slid the tip in just enough to make her want more.

"Yes.. Please." She whispered.

"Please what?" Dean pulled himself out and then slowly put just the tip in again.

Bree was about to lose it and she couldn't understand how he was being so calm about everything. She decided she had enough.

"Fuck me Dean." She looked him dead in the eye when she said it and it was all he needed.

An animalistic growl left Dean and he slammed himself into her at once, her wetness allowing him to slide in easily.

"Yes!" She yelled in a foreign sounding voice but she didn't care.

Dean pulled out and slammed back in, hard. And then out again only to slam into her again even harder. Dean could barely handle the noise she was making. Between saying his name quietly and the moans it was almost too much, add onto that the expletives leaving her mouth and the contorted, yet sexy face she was making.. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

So Dean slid up to his knees and pulled her too him, angling her ass in the air to allow himself to go deeper than before. One hand on her hip holding her in place and the other starting working on her clit as he pounded into her over and over. Bree didn't know she could be so close to finishing again but man, was she. She opened her eyes to see if maybe Dean was close as well and she was greeted with his eyes staring intently at her face. If they were mid-sex they way he was looking at her would definitely make her blush to say the least.

She never broke eye constant, "Cum with me, Dean.. Make me cum for you." And it set of a series of actions that she had hoped.

Dean's pace picked up and the way he was slammed into that spot deep within her along with his talented fingers sent her overboard, she came with a yell of Dean's name. Her orgasm making her walls clench around his member and her yelling his name sent him along with her. His rhythm faltered and he barely was able to keep pumping her through her orgasm because his was so intense. He slowed and finally stopped once she seemed to start recovering. He chanced a glance at her and she had a look of pure satisfaction along with sleepiness. He pulled out carefully and landed flat on his back beside her. It took a while for both of their breaths to go back to normal but once Bree was a little closer to breathing normal she rolled onto her side where Dean put his arm under her as she curled into his side relishing in his scent.

"I love you.." Dean said in just above a whisper as he brushed his hand up and down the arm that was splayed across his chest.

She smiled to herself at his confession, something he rarely does. She raised her head to look at him one more time. "I love you." And she gave him a small and sweet kiss before laying back down and making herself comfortable. Dean adjusted them so the blankets were around them and with one small kiss to the top of her head he fell asleep within seconds and Bree was quick to follow.


End file.
